To save a Starving Soul
by RachealRM
Summary: Mai hasn't been paid as much, thanks to a certain boss of hers, and with new developments, she ends up meeting John somewhere unexpected, will their friendship blossom, or will it wither away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What?" Mia asked with a yell! She was currently standing in front of her boss Shibuya Kazuya, more commonly known around the office as Naru.

"I thought you were at least smart enough, to hear me the first time, but apparently your as much as an idiot as I thought you were, so I will repeat myself once more." Her boss stated with an icy glare, "I will fire you, unless you improve your wardrobe, I will give you the afternoon off, to go get the new clothes, If you do show up tomorrow in an outfit similar to that one, I will fire you on the spot, understood." He finished as she nodded her head slowly, "Good, you may leave once you get me tea." And with that he turned his attention back to his paperwork. Mia turned sharply and walked out, only to slam the door in the process, what was with that narcissistic jerk thinking he could tell her what to wear! Once she got the tea going, mai leaned up against the counter, with a sigh. Things had not been so good financially lately for her, she had been barely making it before. Now this on top of other bills had to just pop up! She had already run through her emergency fund, was forced to shut off her electricity and cell phone. Ignoring the whistle of the kettle, she grabbed her coat, and walked out the door, to deep in thought to even notice. Closing the door behind her, she walked down the snow covered steps, and started her long trek home.

It was December, and there was snow everywhere, but she didn't even glance. Finally, reaching her apartment she walked into the cold distant room. It was dark, just the way she liked it. Walking to her room, she Grabbed her money that she had saved back for groceries, yep she was out of options. She had gone a couple days rationing her food, and she ate her last ramen cup today, thinking that after work she could go shopping. Sighing, yet again, she left her house, to go shopping for clothing.

Meanwhile at the office, Lin finally went out to the main room, only to find his pissed off boss standing there, making tea. Raising his eyebrows at the scene he walked on, almost going back to his office, when the door opened.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could have a word with you!" said a frantic man

Mia was exhausted, she had just finished her shopping, and had spent everything she had brought, literally everything. Yep food was definitely out of the question, sighing she went home, and packed new her clothes into a duffle bag, her tired intuition was bugging her to do so. Her stomach began to growl in protest, ignoring it, she went and took a shower in the dark. And crawled into bed having nothing to do. Staring at the ceiling, she could feel everything. Since her electricity was shut off, she had no heat, and it was a particularly cold night. She hadn't been running her heat at all this winter though, but it was still disheartening to see her own breath in her room. Pulling her blankets tighter around her, she succumbed to being numb. Which is the only emotion she felt anymore.

Mia was tired, so very tired, she couldn't tell if it was because of her new case of insomnia that had been happening, or the fact that by next year she wouldn't be here. She recently found out that she had cancer, and that it was too far along for them to do much. She couldn't afford kemo, hec she could barely afford her medicine. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and thought about her parents. 'I wonder if it hurt when they passed away?' A small tear escaped, and she laid there for hours just lost in thought. When 3am rolled around, mai got out of bed, and started getting ready for the day. Life seemed to short now, she thought about everything, that she always wanted to do, like get married, go to college, have children. So many things, that seem so distant now. She had made a realization a few weeks ago, when she had just found out, about her condition, that she didn't love naru. She had a crush on him, but it would always be one sided.

Looking at herself in the mirror, mai realized she had changed alot in the last year. She had grown more womanly, and filled out in the right places, her hair had grown a bit longer and was threatening to spill past her shoulders, and her face had a more grown up look on it. She looked paler than usual, but that was to be expected with her medicine being so strong, but her eyes betrayed her, they looked worn and tired. Not the bright ones she always had. She was sporting her new clothes, which consisted of a blue button down long sleeved shirt, and a black pencil skirt. She choose long sleeves because she didn't want to attract anymore attention to pale complection than necessary. Noticing it was a half past 6, she gabbed her coat, and started on her way to work. Even though no one spoke there, she had been beginning to realize that she missed being around people, even if they where mean to her.

Finally reaching the office, she wasn't shocked to find it already open, silently slipping in, she hung her coat up. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just turning 7:15, 'hmm I must have thought more than I should.' Walking into the kitchen she decided she would make tea for everyone, getting the water, she turned on the stove and placed the kettle on. 'I wonder who will make naru his tea, when I am not around?' she silently contemplated to herself. 'Being told you where going to die really gives you a new perspective on things, doesn't it?'

The kettle gave a whistle to let her know that it's job was finished, thus snapping her out of her thoughts. After the tea was finally to perfection, she took the two cups and walked towards the offices. Knocking on Lin's door, she heard the typing stop, and the door opened.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Lin-san, but I made some tea." She said holding out a cup for him, with a quiet 'thank you' he took the cup and closed the door, in her face. With a small smile, she turned and left to her boss's office, knocking on the door, she heard a small grunt coming from his office. Taking that as a 'come in' she opened the door to find naru, bent over his desk, sleeping. Walking quietly over she placed the steaming cup next to him, and laid his jacket over his shoulders, then turned and left. Walking back to her desk, she noticed a large stack of paperwork that wasn't there when she left. Sighing she took a seat and attacked the mound.

When the clock struck 10, she leaned back and stretched. 'Finally, I got it all done.' Picking up the stack she went to start fileing them. "I wonder why it is so quiet..." she quietly whispered to herself.

"Mai, Tea." could be heard coming from her boss's office.

'About time' Mia thought to herself, walking back to the kitchen she started her routine, yet again. After finishing it, she went about distributing the tea again, and picking up the extra cups. After receiving the go ahead from naru, she entered his office, and immediately felt his cold gaze on her. Walking to his desk, she sent down his tea, and was proceeding to pick up the other when he spoke.

"Where did you go yesterday? If you specifically remember, I said you may leave, after you make tea. You left without doing so." He stated glaring at her.

"Gomen, I forgot, and for that I am sorry." Mai said with a bow, in which case he just raised one eyebrow at her.

"I assume this is the clothing, in which you spent precious time away from work to buy." He said gesturing to her

"Hai." She said feeling upset, but not having enough energy to act upon it, "I hope it is to your standards."

"It is an improvement from what you were wearing, however you could do better." He stated then waved her away. She simply bowed and left with out a word. Which in turn, made him stop to stare at her retreating form. Something was off, and he couldn't figure it out.

'When five o'clock rolled around, Mai had finished everything that naru wanted her to do, and was currently taking his last cup of tea to him, before she left. As she was leaving, she heard naru say, "Tomorrow come, at 7, we will be leaving for a case, be on time." then a shut of a door. Sighing, she left the office, but didn't want to go home.

At home she was all alone in the darkness to dwell upon her hunger. Her stomach was now in a constant numbing pain, as she felt more and more of her energy leaving her. She decided to just walk around town, and enjoy watching the people. It made her feel better. Wandering for an hour or so, she reached an area of town she did not know. The streets weren't as crowded now, seeing it was dark, and the snow had picked up. Walking, she saw a church up a head, with a sign saying 'soup kitchen.' Her stomach growled at the thought, looking around she could tell there wasn't a ton of people. After standing there for another minute or so, her stomach growled even louder this time, finally giving in, she made her way towards to doors. Opening it slightly, she peeked her head in, and gave the room a once over.

There where a few homeless people sitting in the corner, near the heater, and where sipping soup. Other wise than that it was pretty much empty, tip towing into the room, she silently closed the door. The homeless people didn't even look her way, they continued to mumble to themselves. Walking slowly inside, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing, after standing there for a few minutes, she walked towards the counter, and looked into the back area. There were a bunch of big pots, sitting on the oven, with steam coming from them.

"Eto, ummm..." she said looking around, she couldn't see anyone back there, there was a bell though sitting on the counter. 'Should I ring it?' she thought, as she looked around, some more, her stomach was growling so much it hurt. Wincing, she decided to give it a try, closing her eyes, she lightly tapped the bell. The pure sound echoed throughout the area, and a noise could be heard coming from the back round. The sound of clanking and a crash could be heard, followed by a 'yelp.' Then a rush of blonde came streaking out from the back room. Mai immediately recognized the boy turned to leave.

"Eto, you rang." came the voice of the Australian.

Mai froze in her spot, 'Crap, he noticed me..'

"Ummm...do I know you?" John asked, as he felt a familiarity about the woman. Mai turned and nervously laughed, at the young man, who was now in shock, at the sight of her. "Mai-san! What are you doing here?" the young priest asked in shock.

"Hehehe...long story, ummm not to be rude, but can I have some soup? Sorry I am just really hungry" she replied even more nervously than before.

"Sure..." replied john, whilst giving her a weird look, "Just a moment, go have a seat, I will bring it to you."

Turning around Mai looked around assessing the tables looking for the cleanest one. She really didn't want to get her new clothes dirty, since they where the things to get her in this situation. A few minutes later john emerged from the kitchen, with a bowl, and a plate. Walking over to the table he set it down, before muttering a quick "be right back" before disappearing back into the kitchen. It took everything in her power not to just eat it right then and there, with out any utensils. John re-emerged from the kitchen for the second time, with spoons, and another bowl.

"Sorry for the wait, you just reminded me I haven't eaten yet either." He said apologetically, looking at the sullen girl. He handed her spoon, and watched as she seemed to try to refrain herself from swallowing all of it then and there.

She shakily started to eat it as slow as she could possibly could, her hunger was itching to take over, but she was not going to appear weak in front of john.

"Mai-san, what is going on?" John asked, "I can tell, you haven't eaten anything in days." He asked worriedly, he usually wouldn't be so forward, but he wanted to know, why his friend was acting like this. She gulped down the last of her soup, slowly putting the bowl back on the table, she then casted her eyes downward. "Do you not have any food?" he asked quietly, which was replied by a small nod from the girl across from him.

"Can you tell me why?" He asked, this time taking her hand in his, and noticing how oddly cold it was. "Mai, please I just want to help." he voice betrayed him with a pleading sound.

"Do you promise, not to tell anyone?" her voice came out cracked and in a whisper.

"Mai, are you sure that is..." hewas saying only to be cut off by her again.

"Do you promise, to not tell a soul, promise on your faith, John!" she exclaimed quietly, there was a desperate look in her eyes, one he has never seen before. Closing his eyes, and praying he was making the right choice he replied, "Hai, Mai, I promise on my faith, that I will not tell a soul."

She gasped his hand tighter, "Thank you, John." a tear fell from her eyes ever so silently. John's heart ached, when he say this. What had happened to the Mai they all knew and loved, when had she gotten so sad? "But I don't want to talk here..." she trailed off.

Just then, the door opened. "Thanks, Father John for covering for me, but I am back now!" said a little old lady, and her husband, as they bowed towards the boy.

"No problem it was my pleasure." John stated as he stood and bowed back, then turning to mai he said," Stay here, I will take this back to the kitchen, and then we will go get dinner somewhere ok?" he finished with a smile. Mai nodded her head, and with that he was gone. Sitting there she was wondering if, she was doing the right thing, by telling someone. She didn't want to burden him, or anyone, but she guessed it was a little late for that considering, she came to his soup kitchen. There was no way she was getting out of this. John emerged yet again from the back, with a bow he thanked the old couple yet again, and walked towards mai.

"Are you ready?" and with a nod, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, it's not much, but it is what I call home, at least." John said as they walked into his apartment. Taking his coat and hers he went to a side closet to hang them up. It was true, his apartment was a lot like hers, small in size, but adequate for one person's needs. It was furnished well, yet not over the tope either. Crosses adorned the walls, but what can you expect for a priest. Smiling at thought, she turned her attention back to her friend who, had just then continued to talk.

"Mai, I hope you don't mind eating in?" he asked a little nervously, looking her direction.

"No, John, I don't mind eating in." She stated with a smile, "Would you like me to help you make something?"

Smiling back, "Sure!" he said beckoning towards the kitchen area. Walking over to the refrigerator, he opened it up and started rummaging. "Now what would you like to eat? There is rice, ramen, I could make pasta! Do you like pasta?" he glanced in her direction. "Or we could order pizza?" he finished tilting his head to the side.

"Pasta sounds good..."Mai suddenly had a guilty expression on her face," But what ever you want!"

"Pasta it is!" he said smiling at her. "Could you get the noodles out? They are in the cabinet over there." John then grabbed out a pot and started to fill it up with water. Mai walked over to the indicated space, "So, you wanted to know the reason, right?" she said quietly

"Of course, you can tell me anything, mai." John said as he walked over behind her.

"Well you see, something's have come up and I have been short on money lately...and well yesterday, Naru told me that I needed a more mature wardrobe, or he was going to fire me. So I ended up using what little money I had for food, on that." her voice was a little shaky, she was trembling a little, trying to hold back the tears, as the stress of earlier came back. John came over, wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she just hugged him back, just trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall again. The moment was interrupted by a ring tone. John pulled away with an apologetic look on his face as he went to the other room to answer the call. Mai walked over, put the pasta in, and waited for it to boil, whilst ease dropping on the conversation.

"Oh hello shibuya-san...yep...of course...ok...seven right?" she heard the young man speak into the phone. She really hoped naru didn't try calling her phone, because she didn't want to explain that one to him.

"Mai-san?...I see you haven't gotten hold of her all day." he looked her way, "Um, actually, you can talk to her now, yes she is here...one moment." John walked in and gave mai the cell.

"Hi, Naru!" she said meekly into the receiver.

"Mai, why are you not answering your phone?" Said the icy, cold, demeaning voice of her boss.

"Um, Sorry my phone has died, and I haven't had time to charge it today..." she silently prayed that he would buy that excuse.

"Humph, incompetent as usual, I don't ever want you to let your phone die again." His loud words causing her to flinch slightly, "Also, you will need to be here by five tomorrow morning instead so don't be late." And with that he hung up.

"I am sorry, Mai-san, I wasn't going to tell him where you were, but he said something about driving over to your apartment, so I had to tell him." His voice was apologetic and sincere, as he spoke

"It is ok John-san, it is better this way!" turning around she tried to put the best fake smile on her face, even though, he knew that she knew, that he didn't believe her.

"Mai-san, did you have to turn your phone off?" he asked as he started to strain the pasta.

"Hai, I couldn't pay for it this month." She said sadly. He just nodded, as she said that. They worked in silence for the rest of the time, and eventually dinner was finished. "This looks really good, John-san!" she said excitedly for the first, in a long time.

"I hope it is! What did shibuya-san want, by the way?" he asked as he took a bite of the food.

"He wanted me in by five tomorrow." She said non-chalontly as she just dug in. She heard chuckling coming from the other side of the table, looking up, she could see john was trying his best to hold back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Mai, I don't think I have ever seen you eat like that before that is why." he finally said as he stopped laughing.

"Oh, hahahah, yah your right." smiling once more, she continued to eat, once again.

"Mai-san, would you like to stay the night?" John suddenly asked, and then turned red after realizing what he said. Mai had already turned a bright shade of red at the thought of it. Gulping, john started stammering, "I mean you could just...sleep over, and I will drop you off in time for work tomorrow, so that way you don't have to go back home tonight. You won't be all alone, at least, oh that didn't sound good either." He buried his head in his hands trying to hide his embarrassment. The sound of a laughing, made him look up, suddenly. Mai was read as a tomato, but she was laughing! He hadn't seen her laugh in a couple of months. Well at least not like that, she was holding her sides, and was trying to catch her breath.

"So I take that as a yes?" he mumbled under his hands as he was trying to still compose himself.

"John, I haven't laughed like that in a long, long, time." she said still trying to catch her breath. "But yes, I will stay. I didn't actually plan on going home tonight anyways." With that being said, John looked up perturbed.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked, "Don't you need your overnight bags, for the case tomorrow?" to be honest, he was confused by the whole thing.

"Hahaha, no I left them at work, already." she said as she sipped her tea.

"But you just found out today, correct?" he asked even more confused by the turn of events.

"True, but I packed them last night, something told me too, so I did, so don't look so worried." She said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ok ok I won't!" he exclaimed, then he stopped to look at the time, "Wow well we should get to bed, it is already eleven, and someone has to get up early!" while pinching her cheek in the process.

"Hey, hey, ok I will go get ready ok!" she said prying his hand away from her cheek, and she ducked out of the room, and towards the bathroom. "John-san may I take a shower?" her voice echoed from the back room.

"Hai!" he answered back, as he started cleaning up the dishes and table. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Mai was humming to herself, happily taking a warm shower. 'At least I can see while I'm in here!' she thought as she just hummed to herself, and let the warm water take her away. When she got out, she noticed john was laying on the couch, and was already asleep. Smiling she went and got a blanket from his bed and spread it on him. She then proceeded to crawl into his bed, which a blush danced upon her face. "I wonder what Ayako and Bou-san would say about this." she mused with herself. And with that she actually feel sleep right away.

_She sat up to look around, this isn't John's bed? Oh I must be dreaming again..." Mai stood up and looked around the darkness. "Gene, must be coming soon, then..." looking around she had yet to find the black haired boy. _

"_Come little baby don't say a word, mommies going to buy you a mocking bird." a child's voice carried through her dreamscape._

"_Gene? Are you there?" she continued to call out._

"_And if that mocking bird won't sing, mommies going to make it bleed...hahhahahhahahahahaha" the voice changed into a shriek kind of a laugh. Covering her ears, Mai saw images flooding her eyes, blood, bodies, blood, death., all of it. And suddenly in __front__ of her stood a child that had blood all over him, and his eyes were black pits, then he suddenly started to speak "And if the mocking bird won't bleed, then mommies going to make that lady...die!"_

Screaming Mai woke up with a start, she was, where was she, she couldn't remember. Suddenly the door opened to a very tired yet concerned john, who came rushing over, to her side.

"Mai, are you alright?" worry was etched on his face, "What happened?" She just started to sob, he pulled her close. Rubbing her back, he rocked her back and forth. "It's ok, Nothing is going to happen while I am here." running his hand through her hair, he quietly rocked her back to sleep. A few hours later, she awoke to the alarm going off. Mai opened her eyes to find she was once again laying down, and covered up. Looking at the clock it was 4:35 am. Groaning she got out of bed, and changed quickly. Walking out to the kitchen she found john, already dressed and ready for the day.

"You ready?" he asked as he was headed for the door, opening it for her, they quickly made their way to the car. While on the way to the office, john spoke up, "Mai, do remember anything from your dream last night?" Images flowed through her mind, blood, why was there always so much blood?

"Yes.." After she had explained the dream to him, he looked at her oddly.

"Do you know if this is connected to the new case? Or why it could be targeting you?" worry and concern etched all over his face yet again, as he asked.

"No, I have no idea...I wish it was more clear though some parts where weird." her voiced trailed off as she saw the images once again.

"It is ok! Well we are here, sorry I woke up late and didn't get you breakfast, I will stop by the office early, and bring some over ok!" He said as, she opened the car door. "Is there anything you want specifically?"

Turning back to look at him, once she was already out, "Nope, surprise me! And thanks for everything John." She said with a smile, "See yah later then." and with that she shut the door, and turned and walked towards her prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! I am on a trip right now, so I thought I would put up another chapter to appease ya'll**

**Thanks to everyone for their support! :D tis very encouraging! I will try my very hardest to get the rest up soon!**

Mai walked into the office quietly, 'Really what is naru thinking? This is way to early for anyone to be at work! Workaholic, narcissist, jerk!'Resigning herself, she hung her coat up, and immediately went to the kitchen to make the morning tea. Not only did Naru only live off the stuff, Mai had come to appreciate, the way it would calm her down. Which lately with the amount of migraines she had been getting, it was turning out to be helpful. Once the tea, was done and distributed,she went and sat down at her desk. She Then she proceeded to go through her check list in her head.

"Clothes, toothbrush, underwear, hairbrush, hmmmm...what am I missing?" She was forgetting something, she just couldn't place it. Suddenly Beethoven's ninth symphony started playing. Looking around, mai, couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Frantically searching everywhere, she felt her pocket vibrating. Putting her hand into the pocket, she pulled out a silver cellphone. Looking around suspiciously, she flipped it open, and spoke into it. "Moshi, moshi?"

"Mai-san sorry for bugging you at work,but I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast, and if you forgot anything, that you wanted me to pick up?" came the voice of her favorite person at the moment.

"John-san! Eto, why do I have your cellphone?" asked a very confused girl.

"Oh sorry, about that. I kinda sorta snuck it into your pocket this morning when you weren't looking. I knew i would probably end up calling you, and I didn't want shibuya-san to be mad at you, for a social call on the office phone."

He said with a laugh.

"Oh well that makes sense! Well I have no preference for food, whatever you want! I think we have been over this concept, before!" She said with a chuckle.

"Yah I guess your right about that one! How does McDonald's sound?" he sat brainstorming on all the possible places that he could go. "was there anything you forgot?"

"Sounds good, ummm, I think I might have forgotten my pajamas, I think I didn't pack any!"She exclaimed, now that she remembered.

"Ok, well do you want me to run over to your apartment, or do you want to just borrow some of mine? asked the nervous priest, as rustling of clothes can be heard in the background.

"Would you mind terribly if i borrowed some of yours?" she asked nervously. She really didn't want him going to her apartment, to find out that her electricity was also gone. Then he'd really report her to her friends.

"No, no, It's fine. I will just pack extra, k! Well I guess I won't hold you up anymore, Talk to you later, try not to go crazy!" and with that, a click was heard on the other end. She decided to turn the phone on a lower setting, she really didn't want naru to dock her pay for not 'supposedly' working. Picking up one of the files that was sitting on her desk, she decided to kick some butt! She was going to get it done in one hour!

One hour later, an exhausted mai, sat at her desk, she just finished. 'Yosh! I am good aren't I?' she felt proud of herself, now she could sit back and relax till John came. Stretching back in her seat, mai wondered what this case was all about, and if her dream might have meant? Letting her head fall back, she was now looking at the wall upside down. Life seemed more interesting when it was upside down for sure!

"Slacking off already?" An amused voice startled mai, looking up, she saw john standing there holding, with an innocent smile on his face.

"John!" she jumped up excitedly from behind her desk, and hugged him. A small line of red covered his cheeks, as she did that. "How did you get in without me knowing?"

"Oh that was the easy part!" he reluctantly withdrew his hand that was currently sitting on her waist. "I brought breakfast, where do you want to eat it at?" he held up a mcdonalds bag.

"Oh in the kitchen! We don't want naru yelling at us, for getting crumbs all over the place." grabbing his hand excitedly, she pulled him towards the kitchen, not noticing the blush that was adorning her and his faces. "I'll get the tea started, considering, people should be showing up soon."

John leaned back onto the counter, while watching the girl, no, woman, in front of him. She was beautiful, she really was, no one could deny it, he could tell even naru thought she was. Today she was looking exceptionally good, she was wearing a maroon button down long sleeved shirt, and a Grey knee length pencil skirt. Wow, was the only word he could think of to describe her, maroon was definitely her color. It brought out her eyes, and her outfit really showed her figure. Blushing again at that thought, he busied himself with pulling out their food.

Mai was looking at the young priest from out of the corner of her eye, he was currently working on separating the food, and getting the tea cups from the top shelf. He was wearing a pair of fitted dark wash jeans, and a magenta quarter sleeved button up shirt, with a white undershirt. It fit him almost to well, she could see his muscles, and realized he was quiet built. Blushing at the butterflies she got in her stomach, she tried to turn her attention to the sound of the door opening.

Walking out she found Bou-san, and Ayako had just arrived, after saying a brief hello, they went and made themselves comfortable on the couches, while she went back to the kitchen. Only to find john had been waiting for her to eat.

"John-san, you didn't have to wait for me!"she whispered at the young man,as he was gesturing her to do so.

"I wanted to wait!" he whispered back, "Let's see how long it takes them to realize that I am already here!" he finished with a mischievous grin. He started to eat, like this was the most normal thing in the world. Not wanting to attract attention to them, she moved closer to him, and whispered in his ear.

"I didn't know you were so mischievous john-san?" He just flashed her an innocent smile, followed closely by a wink, before he continued to eat. Taking his que she started to eat too.

The door opened, and Masako, and Yasu could be heard entering. Shaking her head, mai went over to the cupboard to pull more cups out. Standing on her tippy toes she was desperately trying to reach the last two on the top shelf. Her fingers were almost there, 'almost there' she thought desperately. She felt a breath on her neck, she stopped frozen in her tracks, as a hand gently went past her hand, grazing it in the process. Grabbing the cups, his hand disappeared, but she could still feel him standing behind her.

"If you needed help, you should have just asked!" he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear, as he put the items on the counter. As her face was heating up, he walked back to his spot. Trying to hide his red face as well.

"Thank you." she mumbled and felt her pocket buzzing, picking up the cellphone for a second time today, she glanced at the caller ID. "Bou-san?" glancing nervously at the other room, she handed the phone over to John.

"Hello, oh hey bou-san! Umm yah I will be there shortly! K!" With that john clicked the phone shut yet again. Mai gave him a confused look, before dishing out the tea onto a tray. Quickly scarfing down the rest of her food, she grabbed the tray, with john following carrying their cups. Everyone looked up shocked and in confusion as john entered the room and apparently was already there.

Naru was wearing a very very annoyed look on his face. Mai passes out the tea and John had already taken a seat. Naru then spoke up, "Looks like I will have to deduct from your pay yet again, for holding up the case." said the cold voice. With that statement mai looked rather upset, but didn't fight back, which made everyone in the room worry.

"Shibuya-san, it's my fault , I told her not to say anything." the priest spoke in her defense.

"Doesn't matter she knows whom she works for, therefore it is her fault. I can't help it if she is a big enough idiot that she can't even remember something as basic as that." Everyone In the room immediately sent naru death glares, while mai's hands started to shake. 'Crap, I forgot to take my medicine today!' She then tried to focus on handing out the rest of the tea.

"Don't you think your taking this too far, naru?" piped bou-san who was obviously not happy.

"Whether I am or whether I am not is not the issue here. Because they have held us up, we must leave immediately in order to get there on time. Therefore we will discuss the case at the base." With that naru, set his tea cup, and stood up. Mai frantically picked up the cups and took them to the kitchen. Grabbing her duffel bag, she decided she talk to masako.

Catching up with the medium, she quickly whispered something in her ear, the look of realization dawned on girl's face and she went to naru, and started to insist to ride with him.

Naru looked at the young medium in front of him, contemplatively. "Mai." he simply stated then walked towards the van.

Sighing mai gave john's direction a longing look before walking after her boss. Quietly muttering 'sorry' to an upset masako, she resigned herself to her fate. To die of boredom sitting between the two gargoyles.


	4. Chapter 4

She had been sitting still for the last hour, it was once she found out that she had to be stuck in the van for five hours, before they got there. She had been sitting so still, in fact, that naru and lin had started watching her from the corners of their eyes. They both had discussed, previously, that mai had been acting weird, especially since two weeks ago.

"Mai, have you had any dreams about the case yet?" Naru asked, even he had to admit this silence was putting him on edge. So much, that he had spoken with out realizing it. Lin looked his way, while flashing him the 'I was not expecting that question to come from you' look. Even with that being said she didn't respond. "Mai, I asked you a question!" naru said a little more forceful than before, after being followed by a hard jab to her side. Which gained him another interesting look from lin.

Mean while in mai's head, she couldn't register what was going on outside of her thoughts. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't get a weird song out of her head.

_Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you'll smash_

_Up above her head so high, bring you down and she will die_

_Twinkle twinkle bloody bat, how I wonder what you'll smash_

It was a morbid song to say the least. But lately she had been coming more and more morbid. She no longer cared if she lived or died on a case, she figured she was going to die anyways right? She often wondered what her friends would say if they ever found out. Continuing that train of thought, she didn't notice naru, check the time on his cellphone.

'Hmmm three hours to go' looking back at mai, he just couldn't shake a nagging feeling that he should order them to stop somewhere. But he quickly brushed those thoughts aside, she was probably still upset from earlier. They had to keep on schedule, that was that, turning back to his notebook, he began to go back over the case details.

Another hour went by, and Mai had yet to move, hec she barely even blinked. She had been contemplating death again. She had lately not been able to contact gene, which in it self was troubling. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and with a wince she finally snapped out of her daze. Just in time to here Beethoven's ninth symphony go off, embarrassed she dug around in her pockets, until she pulled out john's phone yet again. Stunned she answered into the speaker, "Hello?"

"Mai!" came an excited voice on the other end, "How are you feeling?" his voice dipped down into a concerned one.

"John-san, when did you...?" she trailed off, not wanting the two men beside her to suspect anything.

"Oh, that! Well I figured you would be bored out of your mind, so I snuck it back into your coat pocket, before we left! So I am currently borrowing ayako's." He said with a small chuckle, "Mai, you forgot to take your medicine today didn't you?"

Mai looked a little shocked at that statement, "How did you know?"she barely whispered into the receiver, which then caused the two gargoyles to look at her interestingly.

"Mai, I am not stalking you I promise! You forgot them this morning, at my apartment. I found them in the bathroom, so I packed them, figuring you would need them. I am sorry for finding out if that is what your upset about." his voice fell slightly.

"John-san...don't worry it is ok, thanks for remembering those for me! What would I do with out you?" she quietly responded, as she hid a blush that creeped onto her face.

"No problem! My pleasure really! But do you need to take them now? We can always meet up somewhere." a worried voice asked.

Looking at naru, she seriously thought about asking to do john's suggestion, but after observing his expression, she decided against it. "No, no I am fine, I promise! I will just get it from you when I get there." she tried to fake a happy voice. Naru gave her another glare, sighing she decided not to push it any longer. "I am sorry John, but apparently Naru thinks that my very existence is annoying, so I must let you go, though it was good talking to you!"

"I am sorry shibuya-san dislikes anyone but himself, well I guess I will let you go then, I will see you in a few hours ok! Bye." he sadly said

"Bye..." and before mai could even finish her sentence, naru shut the phone. She quickly shoved it back into her pocket, before he could even get the idea to confiscate it. Glaring at him, she sat back in a huff, "Well you didn't have to be rude about it." she mumbled under her breath.

"First there is several things I would like to address, one there is the issue of when I ask you a question, it is imperative you reply." naru stated while closing his eyes, "Are you just that stupid that you can't even tell when someone is talking to you or not?"

Lin rolled his eyes, honestly he hated when his young prodigy did this, couldn't he see that something was obviously bothering their young assistant. And there are certain ways you go about approaching the situation, and that was not one of them. Mai being the stubborn girl as she was, would probably not comply well to the following situation, therefore resulting in an unnecessary argument, that would not end well. Most likely with naru threatening her job.

"Now about what I had asked earlier, did you or did you not have a dream pertaining to this case?"he continued on, totally oblivious. Mai just sat there, sure she could tell him, but whom was he to be privy to her inner thoughts when she was off work. Not like he paid her extra for the vital information she provided. Getting determination up, she firmly answered "No!"

Lin and naru shot her the 'I don't believe you' look. "Mai, if you did dream about something pertaining to the case, then as your employer you have the obligation to tell me." naru's voice raised slightly.

"If I did have a dream, which I didn't I couldn't tell you if it pertained to the case, because I for one, do not even know what the case is. If you remember correctly." she argued back. Lin raised his eyebrows at the young girls comment, she had a point. But he knew that wasn't enough to stop his ward.

"IT was Your's and Brown-san's fault for that one, if you can even remember, and if you don't tell me your fired!" His voice was low and threatening, that even lin was forced to look over, followed by a slight electrical feeling in the air.

"Naru..." Lin growled in the young man's direction

Mai sighed knowing she would have to be the bigger person, considering one she needed to keep her job, and two naru was scary when like this. "Fine I had a dream about a creepy kid, who sang a weird song alright, yah happy?" she spat out, naru continued to glare at her, but the electrical feeling had died down a bit. 'Who knows' she mused 'maybe I will die by his

temper, wouldn't that be a concept.'

"One last question." naru still sounded angry, "Why are you carrying Brown-san's phone? Don't you have your own?"

Mai gulped at the mere mention of that, she didn't want to let naru into her personal business, trying to come up with a lie, she hastenly blurted out, "Oh well I borrowed it yesterday remember, and well I guess I forgot to give it back to him, I will do that immediately when I see him."

Giving her a suspicious look, the car then fell back into silence for the rest of the trip. They finally reached their location. It was an old building, it was rather run down, judging by appearance, it even had ivy growing on the side of it as well. The owner a middle aged man, was waiting outside to greet them. Once they all had climbed out of the vehicle, they made their way towards the building. Mai decided to walk next to lin, she had enough of naru today.

"Thank you for coming this far out!" the man said with a bow, "I am Kazu, Hiroken."

"Kazu-san, this is Tanyami Mai, my secretary, and Lin Kouji, my assistant." After they were introduced they, both gave the seemingly frightened man a bow.

"I have your rooms prepared for you, and I have written up the list of witnesses you asked for." They stepped into the building, he looked back, "Weren't there going to be more of you?"

"They will be here shortly, now please if you may show us to the rooms." naru said as nicely as possible. They started walking up the stairs, headed towards the 'base' area, when mai heard children. And lots of them. It seemed to be resonating from every where, screaming, crying and laughing.

"Kazu-san, was this an orphanage?" she asked curiously

"Why, yes, miss, it was and still is an orphanage, why do you ask?" he added nervously

"No reason." she mumbled back, as she followed the group into the room, she swore she could have seen, the child from her nightmares, out of the corner of her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, I do love the feedback! For instance I noticed people where telling me how big of a jerk naru is. I made naru the biggest jerk on the planet, only because I wanted mai to see him in a different light. She had to get over the silly drama in her head, and it helps with the plot line. Also I have just finished re-watching ghosthunt for the 6th time, and naru really is mean to her, more than I previously realized. The reason I did johnxmai is because I actually didn't think of this on my own, I had a dream about this, so thanks to my subconscious this was all meant to happen. The more I write the more I like them together. So thanks again to all the comments and support! And here is the new chapter.**

About a half hour later, the other van finally showed up. Mai was busy struggling with the equipment, while naru and lin left to scope out the house, for good places to set up the camera's. Her body was screaming in protest, and she could barely breathe. She felt her fingers slipping, on the box she was currently holding. Silently cursing to herself, she did her best to try to hold onto it. She was so close to base, if only she could make it! Just as her fingers gave in, the box was lifted into the air. John stood in front of her, whilst holding that stupid box, that would have been the death of her.

"Mai-san, you should have waited for us, you don't have enough energy to be carrying all of it." he exclaimed while looking at the exhausted girl before.

"I know, but you know how naru is..."she said as she was suddenly interested in her shoes.

He just smiled at her and said, "Yah your right, I am sorry for that!" she looked up at him with a small smile. They walked into the almost set up base, only to find everyone else was there.

"Didn't I tell you to set up the base, mai?" her ice cube of a boss asked, and throwing a glare john's way.

"Wow, mai, you set all this up? Bou-san asked, "You seriously have got some guns, girl!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Can't breathe!" mai stuttered while turning purple, "perverted old man."

"Oh sorry!" apologized the monk, with a ruffling her hair.

"Anyways, like I was saying no one should be alone! Lin and I will go interview the witnesses, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san will go walk the premises, and feel out the spirit's. Takigawa -san, Brown-san, and mai will finish setting up base, camera's, then tea." and with that everyone nodded, and walked off to do their perspective jobs.

In no time the base was set up, and mai and john were off to set up the camera's. Walking into the first room, she decided to ask a question that has been bugging her.

"John-san, do you know the story behind this place?"she asked while tinkering with the camera.

"From what I heard on the way over, apparently this is an orphanage, and they have had knocking sounds, below freezing temperatures, light flickering..." he started to list them off, bou-san who had been listening through the microphone on the camera, spoke up.

"Also, people have seen a kid, with pitch black eyes, who is covered in blood, and writing on the walls appear as well." his voiced cracked through the earphones, "Mai that is good."

"Ok!" she stopped adjusting the camera, "Do they have any leads?"as she grabbed the next one.

"No, not that we have heard." john said as they walked towards the next spot, which was in the far hallway.

"Hmmph, interesting.." thinking back to her dream, she was now almost positive that it pertained to this case, but it was still so odd. It was a fuzzy dream, it was almost like it was partially blocked.

"Mai, tea!" a voice crackled through the headphones.

"Hai!" she replied loudly back. Turning the lights started to flicker, and a voice rang out in her head.

_The orphanage is burning down, burning down_

_The orphanage is burning down, another dead lady_

looking around, everyone could feel the temperature drop drastically. Mai could see her breath now, but she couldn't move it was like she was frozen. She could hear shouts coming from all around, and could vaguely here john start his scripture. The laughing of children could be heard, and the sound of footsteps.

There he was, that little kid from her dreams, those black pitts called eyes were drawing her in. She couldn't stop herself from walking towards him, suddenly free of her paralysis. She stopped right in front of him, and bent down to his eye level.

John could be heard shouting, "Mai-chan!" before being thrown back into the wall.

"Who are you?" she whispered to the ghostly image.

"_The orphanage is burning down, burning down_

_I will burn the orphanage down, right on top of you!"_

She could hear footsteps running towards her, quickly turning back to him, she said, "Show me your story!"

Smiling he slowly reached out to touch her face, and everything faded into black. She was standing in a dark room, and before her there was a little kid. The kid she kept seeing, but he was alive. He was rocking back and forth, hugging his knees. Quietly he was singing to himself.

_Shush, bad child don't say a word, Momma's gonna beat up a mocking bird_

_And if that mockingbird don't die, Momma's gonna bleed you dry_

_And if you refuse to weep, momma's gonna bury you deep_

_And if you decide not to choke, momma's gonna pull the rope_

_And if you refuse to hang, momma's gonna lock you in a chain_

_And if you try to slip and turn, momma's gonna make you burn_

_The vision shifted, and she was now in a room full of screams, agonizing, blood cur tiling screams. A woman was standing over the small boy from before. He was laying on the ground, blood pooling around him. The woman was cackling and turned her attention onto mai. She desperately tried backing up, but she fell into a mass of bodies. All of them were children. Tears streamed down her face, as she tried to scramble off the mound._

"_So many..."her voice left her, the tears wouldn't stop, cold hands grasped her wrists, and she was thrown into all of theses horrible images. She watched in pain and agony, as she relieved every single experience. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw gene. She said nothing as she just hugged him, and sobbed into his chest._

"_Mai! You need to stop having these dreams, they are killing you!" he barely could choke out as he locked eyes with her._

"_Huh, what do you mean? My dreams aren't killing me, a brain tumor is."a confused girl mumbled _

"_Mai listen to me! Your brain can't physically handle this much emotion, and memories. Because you have used your power to much, it developed into a tumor. Every time you dream, it will only get worse." Concern was etched onto his face, "keep taking your medicine, they block the dreams, therefore you will have more time to live!"_

And with that her eyelids flew open! She was in a room that wasn't recognizable, it was all blurry.

"Mai-san thank goodness!" everyone except masako, naru, and lin were crowded around the couch. She thought she might be in base, but wasn't sure.

"Hey everybody..." she said weakly, Ayako had flown to her side, and was already checking her pulse.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked in a sweet motherly tone. Mai just stared at the priestess, trying not to cry, and barely nodded her head no.

"Mai, you can tell us, if anything is wrong ok!" john grabbed her hand, he was in his priest robes, so that must have meant she was possessed.

"Mai, you need to tell us what you saw!" naru directly looked at her from the other side of the room.

"No, first I am going to check her over for injuries, second she is going to get changed, you hear, no questions!" Ayako practically yelled at the man in black. Wasting no time, john had already picked her up from the couch, bridal style, and was carrying her out of the base.

"Changes?" she mumbled into john's shirt, "Why changed?"

"Mai-chan, nothing happened, we just want to make sure your comfortable!" he lied yet again, he didn't want to tell her that, her brand new clothing, the reason for her starvation, was bloodied and ripped up to the point of shreds. He had covered her in a blanket trying to preserve her modesty. "I'll get you a pair of my clothes, so just relax!" she wearily snuggled her head into john's chest. She knew that now was definitely not the time to be thinking about her close proximity, but seriously her smelled divine. Unconsciously she wrapped her frail arms around his neck, which lead to another blush for the priest.

Ayako caught up to them and she was now carrying a medical kit. She was closely followed by the other two men, who were worried. Once they reached the room, she efficiently shooed the boys out, with a glare, while john carefully placed the young girl down onto the bed. He was then seen rushing out of the room.

"Ok mai, this is probably going to hurt but I need you to sit up." she gently supported her back, and tried to guide her up.

John came bolting back into the room, this time he was carrying a small bundle of clothing. Ayako looked up in shock at the sudden commotion that she accidentally lost her grip on the girl, an mai fell back to the floor.

"Mai are you ok?" asked the concerned man who was now miraculously at her bed side.

"Where is that medium when you need her?" the red head growled

"Shibuya-san sent her to look for spirits." said the apologetic looking priest "I know it will be awkward, but I can help, if you need me too?"

Ayako sighed, she had no choice, and she would rather have john in here, over the other perverts, making her discion she finally nodded. He then immediately proceeded to help the wounded girl to sit up, with her resting against him for support. The priestess then proceeded to take off mai's shirt, and then started to see what damage was done. John so desperately tried his very best to think about everything but the fact that the woman he cared for was currently injured, and was also shirtless. The whole thing went incredulously slow, especially as more and more clothing came off. It was wrong to think about that at a time like this but his hormones got the best of him. Finally ayako declared that she was going to dress her now, pulling up the clothes that he had brought in earlier, the priestess, gave him an interesting look, over the ownership of the articles. He would have seen it, if he wasn't staring at the ceiling the time, though he was pretty sure his embarrassment gave him away.

'Ok, she is done, john, you may put her down." the priestess stated finally, letting out his breathe which he had been holding, he gently lowered her to the floor. He volunteered to stay with her, as ayako announced she had to report back to naru, and that the so said man would probably be in here soon demanding information. She proceeded to clean everything up and left the room, leaving a very red and concerned john, and an oblivious and exhausted mai alone.

"John-san, how bad is it?" she managed to mumble audibly. He carefully lifted the base of hers, or should he say his, shirt up, only to find purple hand prints all over her stomach. There also were larger ones on her wrists, and around her neck, and she had the appearance of one big bruise. Gulping down some anger, and sadness, he brushed some hair away from her face.

"It isn't that bad, it will take a bit to heal though." lieing once more, he silently cursed himself for it, and quickly changed the topic. "Mai-chan, I brought your medicine, you probably need to take them correct?" she nodded her head, and he helped her sit up again. Once she was safely stable, he brought out the bag that he hid. "Is there any specific order that you need to take them in?"

She nodded no, and he proceeded to help her take her multiple pills, he was secretly making mental notes of their names, and he would have to look them up later. Just as she took her last one, everyone entered the room, minus lin, who probably at base.

"John-san what are you doing?" Ayako suspiciously eyed him, as he shifted the pills out of view.

"Nothing she just wanted some water." cringing on the inside as he told yet another harmless lie, he began to realize that he had been doing that ever since that day with mai.

"Anyways back to the matter at hand, what did you see?" her insensitive jerk wad of a boss asked, which caused the whole room to turn and glare at him.


	6. Chapter 6

As everyone continued to glare at him, naru just continued to ignore them. "I said explain!" he added even more ice to his voice than it seemed humanly possible to do.

"Give her a break, naru, can't you see she can barely keep her eyes open!" Bou-san added in her defense, he looked at the frail girl, who was still being supported by john.

"She has had a small break already, once she informs me, then she may rest, only because she would be a nuisance otherwise." Everyone looked at the man in black, which seemed to be the color of his heart lately. Even Masako felt bad for the girl. "Now explain."

She nodded her head weakly, but couldn't find the words, or the voice to even start, the mere images of her dream was making her sick to her stomach. Leaning her head towards john's ear, she whispered something into it. He gave her a sad look, but nodded in agreement. She then proceeded to quietly tell him, and he would repeat it back to the group. Once the story was relayed, everyone in the room, except naru, had a disgusted look on their face.

"Interesting, Hara-san, have you felt any vicious spirits here?" he turned towards the young woman.

"Very faint, I feel a common hatred, but I do not know the target." she mumbled from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Brown-san, you will take Hara-san around and exercise any spirits that she feels." he stated and was about to continue until someone spoke up.

"Shibuya-san I am sorry to say, but I must decline." the priest said cordially rejecting his command. Everyone was astonished at the sudden courage and audacity of the young man. If looks could kill john would probably be dead, with the look naru was shooting his way.

"I will go!" piped though monk, he was desperately trying to avoid a confrontation.

Naru just left silently, with a very very annoyed look on his face. Masako and bou-san left the room, and was followed by yasu. Ayako stopped to give mai a worried look, before shutting the door behind her, once again leaving mai and john alone.

"You should sleep you will need it to get better." he gently cradled the young woman in his arms. He started to lay her down, so that she may sleep, when he felt a hand on his face.

"I am sorry for worrying you lately, John-kun, it seems that is all I am good at anymore." she whispered as she looked into his baby blue eyes. Reaching out her other hand before she could stop herself, she ran her hand gently through his soft hair. 'I never imagined it was this soft?' she thought to herself as she started to curl a strand with her fingers.

"Mai-chan..." he put his hand oh hers, "Don't say that, I am only worried about you, because I don't want to see you hurt. And I am sure the rest would agree." There was so much emotion on his face, it made mai feel so happy and sad at the same time.

"John..." was all she could choke out before her rush of confusing emotions took hold, and she started to cry. He looked a bit panicky as he tried to comfort her.

"Mai-chan, I am sorry if I said anything to make you upset, forgive me, are you in pain? Do you need medicine?" he frantically sputtered.

She couldn't take it all at once like this, she didn't want these feelings, yet they kept coming. She thought she was done with this once she got over naru. But lately all she can think about is john, she just wanted to be around him, oh she didn't need this right before she died. She promised no attachments to herself, but arghhhh, he could actually make her smile, and she was tired of being alone. She was taking this to far though, he is a priest after all. She felt a warmth on her cheek, looking up she found john was wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry, please don't cry, I can't bear to see you cry!" he gently caressed her face with his thumb, his eyes were threatening to spill over as well.

"Gomen." she whispered, lifting herself up, slowly, she finally made it to a sitting position. She was now closer to him than she was before, their faces were getting strangely close to one another, as she tried to control her emotions. "John-kun.."

"Hmmm..." was all he could manage, he didn't know how they got to this position, nor did he care. He was currently to enthralled with how close she was. He could smell her shampoo, vanilla and kiwi? What an odd combination but it did match her though, 'I wonder if she tastes just as good?' Wait he shouldn't be thinking that, he was a priest fro crying out loud, 'Get a hold of yourself!' he thought desperately.

She was now a lovely color of red, oh my heavens he was so close, she just wanted to close the gap and...'No, No, No No, I will not finish that thought, they were on a case.' Plus she didn't want to hurt him, especially once he found out her condition. They were so close now that she could taste his breath on her tongue. 'Just a little farther...'

"John-san, I am here to replace you, naru wants a..." Ayako trailed off, as she saw the remnants of the scene before her, they had quickly moved far enough away that she only caught a flash. "word with you...am I interrupting something?"

John just laughed nervously as he stood up, mai was looking the opposite way, suddenly interested in the wall.

"No, nothing at all, ummm I will just go then, see yah around mai-chan hope you feel better!" and with that he bolted out of the room. Leaving a grinning priestess, and an embarrassed mai. Walking over the red head sat down next to her.

"Ok, mai, you better start talking, because I know what I just saw and you can't hide it. Are you two like together or something? I mean you guys have been attached at the hip and everything! Now from what I saw it looked pretty intense in here, I am sad to have broken it up!" Ayako excitedly spewed.

"Nothing is going on between me and john." she mumbled quietly as she laid down in the opposite direction of the red head, so she couldn't see her face.

"Right that is like saying, me and naru are lovers. Come on mai you can tell me!" he voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"It could be plausible..." mai continued to mumble her defense, from her hiding spot on the floor.

"Ha, right, not even if I paid him!" ayako chuckled at the thought.

"I am sure he would do it for the right price." she knew she was losing but she didn't want to admit it, not that there was anything to admit.

"When did you get so cynical about dear old naru?" And don't think you're going to change the subject, because your not getting out of this missy!" she had moved to the other side of mai, trying to get her to look at her. "I know you like him, and I am pretty sure that he is head over heals for you!"

"It doesn't matter anyways." Mai sighed, she definitely didn't want to think about this anymore. "Ayako, I would like to get some sleep now, ok?" and with that she turned over yet again. Her meds had kicked in and she was beginning to feel the effects.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later!" the woman then got up and walked towards the bathroom, "I am going to take a shower, if you need anything, just call, will you be alright with that?"

She nodded in response and heard the priestess disappear. 'Finally, peace and quiet!' closing her eyes she was asleep within seconds.

Meanwhile back in base, john had just gone through a lecture from naru, and was just sitting down on the couch. Lin and Naru left to "research" something, leaving him with the terrible two.

"So, I noticed you and mai-chan are getting pretty close to each other!" Yasu nudged the priest, while giving him a suggestive expression. Bou-san caught on immediately, and decided to join in on the fun.

"Yah you seem to stick pretty close to poor innocent mai-chan, what are you planning to do to her?" he scooted closer to john, "You perverted priest!"

"I don't know what your talking about.." john tried scooting farther away, but was stopped by yasu who had taken up the other side of him, leaving him trapped.

"Don't play innocent with us! We know you have been eying her, why did you call her the other day huh? Answer that!" he demanded.

"She forgot something that is all!" john continued to fidget nervously.

"Why would you just happen to have something she forgot?" bou-san got closer, "What were you to doing?"

"Nothing!" john practically yelped, he was turning red, at the thought of doing something "suggestive" with mai. "Umm I think I hear my name being called, got to go!" and with that he was already out the door, just as naru and lin had wandered back in.

"What got into brown-san?" lin mumbled

"Oh I told him how I really felt for him! He couldn't take it!." yasu stated batting his eyelashes, "But don't worry naru-chan I have more feelings for you!" he jumped towards the man.

"Touch me and you die." and with that a loud crash followed and yasu was out.

**Sorry about the delay lately, i have been on a trip, and i got strep yayay how not exciting. So i promise i will update after christmas! So i hope this chapter is a good one to keep you satisfied till then! Have a Happy Holidays! Everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

John had now ended up in a portion of the orphanage that he had never visited. It was odd, once he sprinted out of the room, his feet took over, and lead him here. But he totally forgot to take a map.

"I wonder if this is what mai-chan feels like all the time?" he actually felt kinda stupid, and now had a new perspective of the girl. She wasn't stupid, no he had known that all along, she was just caring for people that it compelled her to be rash. He had to admit he found that quality rather attractive about her. She was always courageous and never gave a second thought to herself. She really needed someone to take of care of her, even though she would never admit it. He wondered if she would let him, if he asked? There was no way he was going to let her live in an apartment with no food, and most likely she was lacking other necessities as well.

Looking up he noticed an odd painting, it was of a conqueror, who was standing on a mound of bodies. "What a gruesome concept for an orphanage!" he mumbled out loud, "It looks alot like mai's dream though..." he then reached out his hand to take a closer look at it, when something pulled his arm back.

"Mai, what are you doing out of bed?" he looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the woman in front of him. "What are you doing in this part of the orphanage?" her hair was a mess and she looked disheveled, and slightly out of breath. She didn't say anything, but just grabbed his hand and started to lead him in the opposite direction.

"You're not mai-chan are you?" he asked nervously, the girl nodded in agreement and continued to move them down the hall.

"Why wouldn't let me touch that picture?" he continued to ask questions, but they walked in silence for a while, with their hands intertwined.

"Danger." was all the possessed girl would say on the matter, before returning to the silence.

"Who are you?" curiosity taking over him, at that question, she just smiled at him, finally they stopped in front of a door. He realized that they were now in front of the base. "Thank you, for your help." he said quietly before mai's eyes blanked or a minute.

"John-kun?" a very confused mai asked, "Am I dreaming?" she was definitely not in bed, where she was supposed to be, so the only that was the only explanation.

"No mai-chan your not dreaming, I promise you that much!" he said quickly as he turned towards her. He had to admit she was cute when she was confused.

"Oh, well why are we outside base?" she asked that being the only question she could come up with. She had now realized they were holding hands and she was rather close to him yet again. She had been doing that lately, well not that she minded, but if they kept this up, they might end up...'No, no, no, no we are definitely not going there now!' Forcing that perverted thought from her head, she was now reaching a rather deep color of red, on her face. John reached out his hand, and felt her forehead worriedly.

"Are you ok? You don't feel like you have a fever though." his hand suddenly moved on it's own, down her face, and onto the base of her neck, before letting it fall back to his side. He didn't know what caused that, but he wasn't going to deny that he liked it.

"I am fine, but you never answered my question?" she was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh well, how about I explain it to everyone ok?' he then opened the base door and they walked in. Everyone went from looking worried to a new level of shock. From an observers perspective, it didn't look good from a perverted mind, like yasu's for example. Mai looked confused and disheveled, with a bad case of bed hair. She was wearing a blue shirt that obviously belonged to john, and a mysterious pair of boxers. John looked disheveled, a little too content, and red in the face, plus they were holding hands.

The sound of a 'click' caused everyone to look over at yasu, who happened to have his camera out, and mischievous look on his face.

At the same time, Ayako came running in screaming, something about mai disappearing, which caused everyone to look at her. Another sound of the camera going off, meant yasu was getting plenty of blackmail pictures.

Mai couldn't help herself, this was way to comical! She started laughing hysterically, which caused everyone to now turn their attention back to her. She laughed even harder as yasu continued on his picture escapade. This was defiantly a Kodak moment, she would have to bug him for copies. Oh how she was going to miss this! Naru had now turned around and was glaring daggers at everyone, which made mai to start cackling. It hurt so very bad, her sides were aching, but this was defiantly worth it.

"Mai, are you ok?" john had sadly let go of her hand, and was now holding her up. Slowly she calmed down, and looked to find everyone had expectant looks on their faces.

"I think an explanation is in order!" Naru stated with an almost bemused expression on his face.

"Mai, where did you go?" Ayako spoke up first, "I have been looking everywhere for you! I took a shower and came back, and you weren't there."

'I don't know. When I woke up I was standing with John outside if the base." Mai had barely been able to answer, as she wiped tears, that had come from her laughing fit. She was still leaning up against john, because her muscles lacked strength. Gosh she wished this could last forever, she felt so safe around him, and especially in his arms. He had wrapped his arms around her frail waist, and she leaned into him.

John picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he placed her on his lap, which caused another wave of looks to sweep across the room. Except for the camera happy yasu.

John spoke up, "I will explain everything that happened." he ignored everyone's looks, and started the story. He could feel mai's breath on his neck, it was to say the least, very distracting. She soon started to curl her body closer to john's body warmth. With that john stopped mid-sentence, to observe the shivering girl on his lap.

"Continue what you were saying about the painting." Naru said as he was assessing the situation.

"It's coming!" Masako stated, then proceeded to collapse on the floor, yasu rushed to help the medium almost immediately.

"Masako!" he gently picked up the medium, and felt her forehead. "She's cold!"

"Temperature is dropping." Lin stated from his position at the computer, "-1 degrees."

Everything stopped or seemed to go in an extremely slow motion, well at least to john. Yasu had taken masako out of the room, followed by a worried ayako, and bou-san was chanting his mantra's. The rapping noises were so loud it hurt to hear, the light's were going on and off so quickly that it felt like they were in a thunderstorm. Blood curtailing screams could be heard everywhere. Mai's eyes were transfixed on a spot in the corner, john had moved them next to a wall, and was hunched over her in a defensive position. Naru was busy looking at readings acting calm seeming almost inhumane.

"There are to many of them!" Bou-san yelled and then went back to chanting, spirits could be seen everywhere, there was no stop to them, it seemed that the flood gates had been opened.

John felt cold arms snake around his neck, looking down he saw mai staring at him with an odd smirk, pulling herself up, she then whispered into his ear.

"Mister, you like this one don't you?" his eyes widened at the statement, she was possessed again! "Before you exorcise me, I think I will tell you something interesting I just found out about the body I am in!" the girl continued

"Your girlfriend here, has been keeping secrets, you see she already knows what I am about to tell you!" she continued to taunt him.

"I almost got them all!" Bou-san yelled "Just a few more!"

John had a sinking feeling that he was not going to like this information, he was about to hear, in fact he knew he was going to regret this moment probably forever.

"This girl that you like so much, is going to die!" she drawled out, and with that john stopped breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

John awoke in darkness, and with a intense headache. Groaning he tried sitting up, only to find he was pinned down, by someone. "Mai?' he asked frantically, as he shifted her onto his lap. He could feel her body shivering against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and tried to share what little bit of his body heat he had. He tried to make out where they were, but he didn't recognize the room at all. It was a small, cell looking area, or at least it looked that way to him. There was a fraction of a light shining through a small crack in the wall, judging by the color, it was the moonlight.

"Perfect..." he mumbled in the frigid air, the last thing he remembers was, mai being possessed and the taunting words. 'This girl you like so much, is going to die.' He then blacked out, and woke up here. Well at least on the bright side, he was with mai, and not like ayako or something like that. Heaviness was drifting like a fog over his eyelids and before he knew what was going on, he was asleep.

Meanwhile back in base everyone was frantic, and dumbfounded. "Did you see that? Naru what are we going to do, this spirit is obviously a strong one, it just made Mai and john disappear!" bou-san had been pacing non stop for an hour, now he was yelling at the boy in front of him. "Disappear, understand, POOF!" he made hand motions to get his point across.

"Takigawa I was here when it happened." Naru stated boredly, "So if you would please be quiet I am trying to think."

The monk just growled and stormed out of the room. "Well that was handled well." Ayako snapped looking towards the perpetrator.

"It is not my concern that he is acting immature." naru swiveled his chair back towards the monitors.

"Your not helping, exactly..."Ayako opened the door and stormed out as well.

Naru sat completely ignoring everything that had just transpired. What was missing? What was driving this spirit, and how did that painting tie into all this? He was sure it had some significance. He desperately needed tea, his head was pounding, which is part of the reason he wanted this cleared up. He would like his assistant back, one the paperwork would be horrendous if he had to replace her, and also he would miss her tea. She was always getting into trouble, now she had to drag the exorcist with her. It still astounded him that not only the ghost take them through walls, it made them disappear entirely.

"Lin?" naru brooded, as he turned to look at the Chinese man, "Do you have any information on that paining?"

"Well what I have gathered so far, was that it came to this orphanage, just shortly after it was built. So approximately twenty-five years ago. It came with attached to a rather large donation, which was anonymous, of course. The only stipulation that was given with the money, was that the painting was to be hung, in memorial to the donator." The serious man stated from his computer.

"Yasu, go talk to the owner, and see if he knows anything." nodding the young man got up and left, right as the rest of the disgruntled team came back in.

"The rest of you will escort Hara-san around and start excorsing any spirits she feels, I want to try to weaken some of their powers." they all merely mumbled 'hai' and left. Naru sat back looking over the case files once again. 'This was indeed a case that was worth taking.'

Mai awoke to a chill, it was dark, why was it always dark? There was a soft warmth pulled around her, amazingly she seemed extremely comfy. Slow breathing could be heard from above her, and it ruffled her hair. She didn't need to look up to know who it was that was currently sharing his warmth with her.

"John-san." She whispered, "John, are you awake?" she spoke a bit louder this time. A yawn could be heard, followed by a little moan.

"Mai?" the groggy priest questioned, his body was fighting to go back to sleep. "Where are we?" he mumbled into her hair, as he snuggled back into his position. Her hair smelled amazing, and he didn't want to lose the scent, at least not yet.

"I don't know actually, the last thing I remember was seeing a creepy kid, in the corner of the base." she desperately tried to stop a blush that was spreading fast. What did john think she was a stuffed animal? She had to admit she liked it, but that wasn't the point, the point was they needed to figure things out, and get out of here. Feeling the young man arms tense, put mai on edge immediately, preparing herself for the worst, like a ghost, she waited for what was to happen next.

"Mai-san, do you trust me?" he nervously asked, that through her for a loop, well she was definitely not expecting that question.

"Of course, John, you know this, why do you ask? Now she was nervous as well. She did not like the sound of this, did she perhaps say something when she was sleeping? Wait was she possessed before this, did the ghost spill something?

"Then do you promise to answer this next question truthfully?" he had a feeling she would try to avoid the subject, so he wanted to make sure she would be honest. If there was one thing john disliked, it was a liar. Which makes him a hypocrite at the moment, but he would have to remedy that later.

"John, your scaring me." she was beyond nervous now, if he hadn't been holding her, she would have sprinted for an exit. "What happened, in base?"

"Mai.." He had no idea on how he was going to ask this, he wanted to do it delicately at least. "How do I say this...when we were in base, you got possessed again, and the spirit said something interesting to me, and I wanted to know, if it was true or not?" he slowly thought out what he was saying, for one thing he did not want to have her upset at him.

She sat holding her breath, she was afraid of what he was going to say next, yet deep down she knew. The spirit, for whatever reason, had decided to spill her secret, to the young man next to her. Was it to trying to be spiteful or helpful?

"The spirit told me that you already knew, and that you were keeping it a secret. Do you know what I am talking about?" he pulled back from her warmth, to look at her face. The answer was written all over her face, she was scared that he knew, so it was true.

"Mai, may I ask what...or how?" he choked out, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true, yet he knew that it was.

"Brain tumor..." she whispered, her body was shaking, as she was trying to hold back the tears. There was nothing more to be said, or could be said in this moment. He gently caressed her face, as tears slid silently from her eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, not even to breath, which he seemed to have stopped doing at the moment. She was almost angelic, with the eyes of saints, and the heart as big as the ocean, this woman had casted a spell over him, that he wouldn't even consider breaking.

'This is what love must feel like?' he mused to himself, 'So that means that I do love her, right?" well whatever this feeling was he definitely didn't want to end.

Mai was floating or so it felt like, her world was dancing around her at a dizzying rate, but all she could do was look into his blue orbs. She should be broken up that john found out, or that they were stuck in a cell somewhere in the house with no means of escape, but no none of that mattered right now. No, all that mattered was the man in front of her, he managed to somehow sneak into her guarded heart, and was taking over. They were quite close, all she wanted was to immerse herself in his eyes, if only she could drowned in them. She often wondered if she already did?

Inches had mysteriously turned into fractions, and fractions had turned into nothing as their lips suddenly collide sending shock waves through both of them, almost like a ripple effect. Her hand took a life of it's own had started dancing through his silky smooth golden locks. This was heaven or so it felt like, at least to her, she wished the chaste kiss would never end.

And then it ended just as fast as it started, john was glaring menacingly into room, and he seemed tense again. They could hear foot steps, ominously coming towards them. He drew her closer to him, if that was even physically possible, as the sounds stopped right in front of the cell.

"Children should learn better than to play like that." A woman's voice spoke, it was so twisted sounding that it sent a whole new waves of fear into mai. "I guess a lesson must be taught, then, who wants to go first?" it drawled threateningly as the cell door swung open.

"Take me." John spoke up, before he even had time to register what happened, he was being dragged out of the tiny room. Mai was screaming, and tears were running down her cheeks in rivers.

"John!" she tried to reach out to him, but the cell door was slammed before she could get out. Her hand groped in the darkness looking for him, but she was met with another wave of coldness. "John!" she screamed again, this time she was answered by a scream of john's. "John?" she whispered backing up into the far wall. Sobs racked her body as she fell to the floor, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening, no this had to be a nightmare. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" she started to rock back and forth, her hands covering her ears, to block out the silence, and the screams. "JOHN!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, i had a loooonnng week so i made it a little bit longer for ya'll. Tell me what yah think! Have a good new year!**

Minutes turned into hours, and time seemed to slow down, for both parties. In the base the party waited tensely for yasu's return. The rest had finished their rounds and had gotten rid of very little spirits, and were now sifting through a large stack of old news paper clippings looking for clues. While Lin and Naru were pouring over blueprints, trying to figure out if there was any hidden rooms, located around the orphanage. The tension was building with every passing tick on the clock, finally ayako couldn't take it anymore and screamed which caused the whole room to stare at her.

She laughed nervously as she realized what she had done, "Gomen, couldn't hold it anymore." and with that everyone resumed what they were doing. Downstairs, unbeknownst to them, mai was feeling the same as the priestess.

"Just give him back!" she sobbed silently into her hands. A creaking could be heard, and the door opened, only to have the priest thrown violently into the wall. "John!" she screamed as she ran to his side. His robes were cut in places and he was bleeding. Turning him over, she just held him close, as he lay unconscious, he was breathing, at least that was comforting. Pulling him closer she just continued to sob softly, and she slipped into an unconscious sleep.

Mai walked through the darkness with no sense of direction, she must be dreaming at least. That means gene must coming soon, looking around she didn't see or hear anyone. Sitting down she decided to wait patiently for the young prodigy.

"Mai! Is that you?" came a soft woman's voice. Spinning around, mai came face to face with the young medium.

"Masako!" mai hugged the startled girl, like there was no tomorrow, which for her was entirely plausible. "Hurry you have to find us, john is unconscious, and he is bleeding, please please hurry!" Desperation filled her voice as she pleaded, no begged. "I don't want him to die, I don't want him to die! It's all my fault, he said he would take the punishment first, I should have gone, not him!" she started rambling.

"Mai, calm down" but the girl kept going on and on about some kind of punishment, knowing she didn't have long she had to get her attention. Bringing her hand back, she slapped the girl. "Mai! Focus, I need you to tell me about your surroundings, I need to know, so we can help you!" Masako said in a shaky voice, she was not normally violent, but she was running out of time she could feel it.

Mai looked at the girl in shock, as tears welled up in her eyes, and she tried her best to speak, "Well it is dark where we are, cold, I think I can here the sound of dripping, like water or something. There are chains on the wall, I think we are in a cell of some sort." her image of the room was hazy, and she was to cold and tired to remember much.

Suddenly mai tensed, and her eyes brimmed with fear, "She's coming, which must mean it is my turn, please, please save john! Hurry I don't know how long he can hold out!" Grabbing masako's hand she looked her in the eye, "Promise me you will save him!"

"Mai what about you?" the medium felt unnerved by what this girl was asking, did she not care at all about her own safety?

"Promise me, masako, promise me on your talent as a medium, and your love for naru, that you will save him!" Mai's hold tightened, and her determined desperate look, was scaring her. Not finding any words left, she merely nodded her response, as mai's hands slipped through hers.

"MAI! MAI!" she screamed, when she saw her supposed rival being dragged back into the darkness.

The young medium bolted up, sweat was dripping off of her, and her kimono was tangled. She was in base, and everyone was staring at her, worry and hope were all over their faces. Naru was stoic as usual, getting up he walked towards the girl, which made her heart beat faster than what it already was.

"Tell us." was all he said, but that was enough, it reminded her of mai's last expression before she had awoken, it was sad, too sad. It was one of those looks that people give you when they don't know if they will ever see you again, it was heart wrenching. Tears sprang from her eyes, as she retold the story, naru and lin, both turned their attentions away when she mentioned what mai had said about the room.

The rest looked sad, and horrified, after she had finished, she left out the part about her promise. She couldn't bring herself to tell them, no they had to find both of them, alive. Ayako put her arm around the young medium, who was still shaking. The room was so tense that no sound could be heard, but the typing of lin at his computer, everyone seemed to be holding their breath, not daring to move.

"Got it." Came the sound of lin's voice, which caused the whole room to move to his side. "There looks to be an underground space, a void, if you would say, the entrance could be here." he stated as he gestured to a point on the blueprint.

Not saying anything, naru grabbed his jacket and left the room, followed by everyone but masako who sat staring at her hands.

"Why mai? Why did you not care?" she quietly stated to no one. "How can you not care?"

There she was, that terrible looking woman, standing in front of her, with a malicious smile on her face. "I do believe it is your turn, my dear."

Mai shivered, besides the fact that it was probably below zero, that voice froze her to the core. "Alright.." she found herself saying.

The ghostly woman floated closer to her, and was now looking her in the face, "You smell like death," she wrinkled her nose to emphasize, "Now what do you fear the most?" she then gestured to the unconscious boy, mai pulled him even closer to her, in response. "All he thought about was you..." she continued to drawl. "It seems it is the same for your case, hmmmm this could be interesting." she reached out her cold hand and it touched mai's head.

_She was in a dark room, there was a spot light on her, she stood there for who knows how long, before she heard someone approach. _

"_Bou-san!" she yelled excitedly, finally someone was going to save her! He walked up and stopped about two feet from her, he was carrying a whip, and his eyes looked evil. "Bou-san?"_

"_Mai your such a __nuisance__, __I__ am sick of your crying and whining! Why aren't you dead yet, can't you see your causing everyone trouble!" and with that he cracked the whip her direction. She had never felt such a pain in her life, her arm was now bleeding, and tears were rolling down her face._

"_He's right you know.." said the newest voice, it was ayako who was also armed with one as well. "You just get in everyone's way, and your completely useless on cases, __I__ don't see why naru keeps you around? Why would anyone keep you around?" then she repeated what the monk did, __causing__ yet another wound on the defenseless girl._

_Naru walked out of the mist, "I hate you, your klutzy and useless, I don't even know why I keep you around, your fired. If you show your face again, I will kill you." the words were cutting her like a knife, she didn't even notice her wounds were multiplying. _

"_Mai-san!" a new voice called her name, it was john, and he was smiling. He walked up to her, just stopping inches before. "I have something __I__ want to tell you, __I__ hate you as well, __I__ just __pitied__ you, but you are really annoying. That kiss didn't mean anything, in fact it made me realize something, __I__ want to kill you, k?" he said a little to sickenly sweet for his own good. "In fact __I__ think __I__ will show you what __I__ mean."_

_Pulling her close he kissed her roughly. She felt a cold feeling in her abdomen, followed by searing pain, she tried to scream, but he just continued to ravish her mouth. Blood flowed down her stomach, and freely onto her legs. Everything was so dark now, as john forced her down to the ground. She knew what was coming, and she tried to struggle, but nothing happened, she couldn't even move. His hands were roaming in places they shouldn't, she wanted to scream, but no sound came out, no not john! He would never do that, would he? No..._

"_Didn't __I__ tell you bad children would be punished?" asked a twisted voice_

Our Father which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. In the beginning was the Word. And the Word was with God. And the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made through Him and without Him was not anything made that hath been made Thy kingdom come," a voice broke the illusion that was happening, mai looked up to see, john barely holding onto the wall. He was facing the ghost with determination, but she knew he wasn't going to get very far.

"Fool, you think that you can exorcise me?" the ghost asked angrily

A whistle could be heard drifting through the air sharply, lights shot forward hitting the spirit, which screamed out in agony and disappeared. Mai ran to catch john who couldn't stand up any longer.

"Mai! John!" everyone yelled as they gathered around the two. "are you ok?" they asked as they helped each one stand up. They were met with silence, as they traveled back to base. Once they had returned, ayako got to work on bandaging them, mai told her to start with john. Which earned allot of complaining from the read head, but mai wouldn't hear of it, she only went to a corner and shut herself in her own mind.

"Mai, tell us what happened." Naru demanded at the silent girl. Who just curled up even more into her corner, she was whispering silently to her self.

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real..." she started rocking back and forth, trying to push the images from her mind. John, who was now finished being treated, slowly walked towards the girl, with a medical kit. Setting it down, he timidly reached out for her arm, he looked afraid like she would break at any moment.

"John...was it the same?" she spoke so quietly that john almost had to strain to hear. He grabbed her gently and started to clean it with peroxide.

"I wish I could tell you...but I don't know," he whispered back, as started to wrap her arm now. "Mai, I am sorry, if I had only stayed awake..." his voice trailed off as he looked to the floor.

"John, I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault at all..." she brought her hand up to his face. Lifting his chin so she could see him, she continued, "Look at me, please.." her voice was shaky as she held back more tears. She knew he wasn't the one she had dreamt about, but she needed to see, for herself at least.

He lifted his eyes up to meet hers, and they exchanged silent looks, that had the whole room wondering what happened down there. He finished wrapping up the rest of her wounds, silently, there was nothing that needed to be said between them. The look had said it all.

Once they had moved to the couch, and were sitting next to each other, mai finally spoke up. "I think I know how to stop her."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone turned to look at the once silent girl, "Then I would like you to enlighten us if you can." came the annoyed voice of her boss.

"Burn down the orphanage." she stated, she didn't know why, but she felt that was the right answer.

"Is that your intuition at work again?" he responded coldly, "Or are you just tired of dealing with this?" a evil smirk crept on his face.

"It is the only way! I am sure of it!" She said more quietly, her confidence slipping.

"No, we have to exhaust other options first. Takigawa, you and Matsuzaki, will go with Hara-san and look for more spirits, try to exorcise them, if you can. Mai, go lay down, or stay out of our way. Brown-san go with her, make sure she stays there. That is until Yasuhara returns. And Takigawa help brown-san remove Taniyama, will you." he turned his back to them, as bou-san, and john had to practically pull the screaming girl from the scene.

"Naru listen to me!" she was roughly pulled from the room, down the hall into another room. Once they got there the monk just through her in gently, and left her in the care of the priest, whom he secretly felt sorry for. Closing the door behind him, he was just hoping she wouldn't hate him later.

She twanted to run back to base, but she was stopped by strong arms, which had wound around her waste. "John you have to let me go, they don't know what they are doing!" she started beating his chest with her frail hands, but it just turned into sobs, as she held onto his shirt. "People could get hurt..."

"I am sure shibuya-san, has a good plan, mai, you just have to trust him..." he whispered gently to her, as he pickied her up, and he took her over to the bed. He laid her down, gently, and tried to get her to let go, so it wouldn't be such a precarious posistion.

"Stay, with me, please," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am tired of being alone.." more tears leaked silently from her eyes, and she just buried her face deeper into his embrace. How could he say no? His heart was braking just seeing her like that, and he wished for her to never be sad again. Laying down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere" he could feel her settling down a little, "I promise I will never leave you." with that statement, their breaths synced, as they fell into a comfortable silence, just laying there in each others arms. Finally after a while, john sat up on one arm, with a curious look on his face, whilst looking at the girl.

"Mai, I don't want to seem impertinent, but I was wondering something..." he asked as he moved a piece of hair behind her ear,. She looked at him, with a slightly confused expression at his sudden action.

"Would you like...,"he started, "Well I know you have been living alone for a while now, and I guess I was wondering, since you have medical bills to pay. If it would be easier on you financially if, say you moved in with, someone...like me?" he had casted his eyes back down towards the bed, suddenly interested in the fabric itself.

Mai sat up at this comment, he was asking her to, what? "Are you asking me to move in with you?" her brain had officially stopped working at this point. It was true she was tired of being alone, and crying herself to sleep every night, it hurt. To know that no matter what, if you couldn't sleep at night, no one would be there, in the bitter hours of the morning. But she had never foreseen anyone asking her to move in with them, least of all john.

"Well I promised and I want too. I care about you mai, as a friend and more than that. I don't want to see you struggling alone anymore." he sat up, and looking down he stared into her eyes.

She couldn't say no. Not to those sincere, beautiful blue eyes that seemed to take her breath away lately. "Only if it would not inconvenience you, then yes." his face lit up like a light bulb with that being said. Bending down he gently captured her lips with his own. It was like perfection, his chaste kisses, made her weak in the knees, she felt lightheaded, but in a good way. It was sadly short lived, as john realized what he was doing.

Pulling away quickly he looked down shyly, " I am Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I guess I was to excited, but I promise I won't do that again….." he quietly said. He didn't want to scare her, or cross what ever personal boundaries she might have set up. No he would wait till the end of the universe, if that meant her being happy, regardless of his own personal feelings.

Smiling, she sat up. Grabbing the base of his neck, she captured his lips in hers. Silly boy, she could tell by the look on his face, that he assumed that she would be upset about it. They were going to be living together, right? Wait what did that entail, she knew what it usually meant, but this was john she was talking about, it probably entailed to nothing. Maybe she could remedy that?

A knock on the door, interrupted her train of thought, as they pulled away from each other, "Sorry to bother you, but yasuhara just came back and naru wants everyone present." came the voice of the mika.

"Alright we will be there shortly," answered john, he waited till he heard ayako leave, before he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Pulling her up, the quietly made there way towards base. The whispering they heard inside stopped when they were outside the door, giving each other knowing looks, they entered.

"Now that, everyone decided to show up, you may begin." he stated turning towards yasu.

"Well whatever information there was about this painting, was buried deep, I ended up having to..." he stopped and looked around, "Well let's just leave it at, it was hard to get." glancing back at his notes he continued on. "This painting was officially done, by the mid nineteen twenties. It was sold by auction, and hopped owners for a bit, before landing here in nineteen thirty-seven. When I asked the previous owners grandson, onto why his relative donated it to the museum, his answer was, "I don't know why, he told me he just felt compelled."

Yasu paused a little bit more, only to push his glasses up, "I traced the painting all the way back, it turns out it was painted here, by one of the orphans, during the time that it was being built. It was for the auction they were having, well this orphan was named Viola Bennet. Later on she became a permanent figure here as one of the caretakers, I tracked down some previous occupants, and they told me they would sometimes here screaming at night. But no one could ask about it, or they would supposedly get "adopted" In the next couple days with no explanation."

"Do you mean to tell me that woman, was viola?" mai asked shakily, remembering the eyes of her torturer.

"It appears so, and one more interesting fact, I took a sample of one of the compounds of the painting. It just seemed an odd color, and I had never seen a texture like that before. Well the results came back, my suspicions were confirmed. The compound is blood, apparently mixed with all the colors you see on this image." yasu stated, a shiver went up mai's spine, that was terrible!

How could such a painting be...be... "So you mean to tell me she was already killing off orphans before she was an adult?" disgust seared through her, why was it always orphans? First they loose there parents, then there sanctuary was destroyed, and the person that was supposed to take care of them, killed them? She didn't want to hear anymore, no more.

She started shaking, she could barely tell anything as her world was fading to black, yet again. There was the kid she kept on seeing, he was standing behind masako, what was he doing here?

"It seems one of the children is possessing her." came the muffled observation of the medium.

"John." as soon as naru had said that, the priest was already standing, and exorcised the spirit out of mai, yet again.

'Geez mai, you are the worst danger magnet ever!" bou-san said exasperatedly as he helped her off the floor which she was now sitting on, "That was what the second possession this case?"

"Third..." John piped up and everyone just glanced towards him, "Before we got taken..." that was all that he needed to say, as everyone nodded their heads as they understood.

"Anyways we are dealing with a spirit that doesn't seem to have a conscious, or a legitimate reason for the murders, or that we know of. John, are you feeling up to another excorsism?" naru looked towards the already tired looking young man.

"I could give it a go..." he said wearily.

"Bou-san you will be backing him up, Matsuzaki-san create a barrier inside the base, Hara-san you will stay. All the rest of you, who won't be participating, vacate, we will be starting in a half hour." mai and yasu left the room quietly, mai looked back towards the room, sadly. After the door was closed, mai turned to the young college student.

"Yasu, how much do you trust my intuition?" she asked fidgeting with her skirt. She had to do something, and not leave it the way it was.

"Well so far, you have been right on mark, may I ask why?" he gave her an inquisitive look.

"...You see, I just have a feeling like this building might, you know, do something random and burn down, and I was thinking I kinda want to save my belongings...and I was wondering if you would like to help me smuggle everyone's bags out of the orphanage?" when she had finished, she saw the familiar smirk on her friends face.

"I have yet to do some thing like that, it could be fun. Sure why the heck not? Besides they always, say better be safe than sorry." Yasu smiled, "So I will pack the boy's luggage and I will be there shortly to help with the girl's room, most of my stuff is already packed, considering I have been on and out. So I will see you then!" and with that he left, headed towards the men's room. Mai walked into the girl's space, and haphazardly through everyone's clothing into their bags.

Yasu came back in about fifteen minutes, "I remembered I had a key to one of the vans." he had already grabbed most of the other bags, and they hurried outside. "We can be back in time for the start, if we hurry." he stated to himself, as they through the bags into the back of the vehicle.

"You don't think we could get some of the unnecessary equipment in, do you?" she looked around nervously, "I wouldn't want him to replace everything..." she was so anxious, it was getting worse every second, they shouldn't be in there, they should have just left.

"No I don't think we could sneak anything out, with out lin noticing,but we could get the fire extinguishers in a local spot, that way it is easier to take care of the problem, if it does happen." Yasu smiled at the girl, he could see that she was worried, and that was never a good sign. Praying that naru wouldn't take it out on her, for his own mistake, they went inside to look for the equipment.

"Do you think if we whetted down outside of the base, less damage would occur?" mia thought absent mindfully out loud.

"In theory it should work." he thought for a moment. "Why don't you go get some water, and put some around the camera's to try and stop it much as possible. I will finish up here." nodding she left yasu, and walked towards the kitchen. She would have to hurry, the exorcism would have started now.

Digging around she found one bucket, filling it up, she tried to decide which one to get. "The farther camera's there would be no way to save...shame though" she mumbled to herself, "The closer ones I could grab on the way out...so the middle ones then?"

Once she got to the cameras, she thought that had a good chance of survival, she started pouring the water in a circle, but was being careful not to get it on the cords. She got so per-occupied that she didn't notice the smoke creeping into the top of the room.

Meanwhile the exorcism wasn't going as well as naru hoped, john was just waking up from being knocked out for the third time, and bou-san was barely suppressing the power behind the barrier, he had set up.

"Naru, the heat sensors on cameras four and five are at extremely high levels." came the voice of the alarmed Onmyoji.

Everyone looked over, at the monitors as the screens started to blip one by one. "We've lost contact with them."

"Bring them back," Naru was now leaning over the chinese man, with a perplexed expression. "What was the last temperature reading on it." Sweat was forming on his brow as he tried to concentrate.

"Last reading was a little over fifty celcius" Lin said with slight aw.

"...Are you serious?" ayako said as she was fanning herself, "Is the house on fire or something?"

"Lin!" naru exclaimed as he remembered what mai had stated earlier, "Stop the exorcism!" which casued everyone to look at him like he went crazy, "Everyone help me clear base as much as possible, grab as much as you can, Matsuzaki-san is right the house is on fire." Shocked expressions swept through the room, and john suddenly looked around.

"Where is mai?" worry struck him like a sledge hammer, he tried to make his way out of the room, only to be stopped by bou-san.

"I am taking john out side he can barely stand, then i will be back." he said quickly than rushed out with the preist. The rest scrambled around the room, grabbing what equipment they could, and followed the monk, towards the entrance.

Mai looked up, from what she was doing, something smelled funny. She tried the water trick, but decided it would take to long, so she went with plan b. She was unhooking the camera's secretly and was taking them outside. Hoping naru wouldn't fire her for this, she picked up the camera, it was getting hot. Really hot actually, that must mean...

"The house is burning..." she whispered looking around she finally saw the smoke that was filling the room fast. Craddiling the camera, she broke out into a spirnt, well as fast as humanly possible whlst carrying a piece of equipment.

Up ahead she saw everyone was running out of the building, with the help of yasu.

"Mai-chan, hurry!" yelled john, as they had seen her emerging out of the smoke. A sick cracking could be heard above her, she dared not to look, as she felt a heavyness crash down on her. "No i have to make it..." she whispered as she clung onto life.

"_The orphanage is burning down, burning down_

_I have burnt it down, right on top of you..." _

'He did say that didn't he?' she thought to herself, pain swept through her, 'I never saw this as a possible ending...'

She saw the ghostly child approach her, and poked her in the head.

"Aren't you dead yet?" he asked impatiently, he seemed like a sweet kid, to bad he wanted her to die right?

"Working on it.." she cough out with a small chuckle at the irony of it all, and slowly gave into the darkness...

**Ok sorry for the wait, but i had writers block i am sorry! Oh i looked up how hot a fire can get, and it say that inside it can reach up to 1100 degrees ferienheit, and 300 degrees in rooms that have no flames in it. Also it would take 122 degrees F to shut down a camera, as well as over 300 degrees to melt the plastic casings. Also it would have to be between 302 – 392 degrees to break a lens. Sorry but i thought i would share some of my findings.**


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of beeping was the first thing mai heard, she opened her eyes slowly to a world of white, 'ughhhh am I in the hospital, again?' Moaning, she tried to sit up, only to be squashed in a bone crushing hug.

"Mai, your alive, I thought you died on me!" bou-san jumped on the sick girl, and was practically strangling her.

"If you keep it up, she will die.." Ayako said in a dead panned voice.

"Oh sorry..." bou-san laughed nervously after seeing the expression of the miko. Turning his attention back to the young women, who was the reason for the hospital visit, he became very serious, "Mai, what were you doing you could have died, what were you thinking?"

She looked down at her hands, they were worried. "I wanted to save as many cameras as I could, so that way naru wouldn't have to replace all of them." she mumbled, more to herself than anyone, while ignoring the glare her boss was currently giving her.

"Takigawa is right, cameras are replaceable..." Naru faded off, before getting a slight glazed look in his eyes. Shaking it off he returned back to his steely gaze, and continued, "Because of your stupidity, I now have to pay more hospital bills, which it will be coming out of your pay. You also get two weeks off, while we wait for the new equipment to arrive." He made to continue, but was interrupted by the nurse and john walking in.

"If everyone could please leave, I have a few questions that the doctor would like to ask the patient, privately." Came from the nurse, naru looked up sharply when she finished.

"I will be staying." he said matter of factly.

"Excuse me, but you must leave as well." she tried to be polite.

"I am her boss, she has no parents, and I am paying for the bill." he was getting agitated, everyone had paused to watch the scene in front of them. Mai started panicking, 'they are going to talk to me about 'that' aren't they?' she silently prayed that they wouldn't bring it up.

"That is correct you are paying for the damage from the fire, am I correct?" The nurse was now looking at her paper, "But this part does not involve you, or your bill, so I must ask you to leave." she looked as annoyed as naru, and the room temperature was dropping.

"Naru!" Lin exclaimed, as the young man got up and left slamming the door behind him. Sighing the Chinese man turned to the nurse, "My apologies for his rude behavior, it has been a long day." He said with a bow, "But do you mind telling me who is paying for the other part of the bill?" even lin had to admit that he was curious.

"I am sorry, but that has asked to be confidential." she sayed exhaustedly, the man just nodded and left, with john following slowly behind him.

After they had left, the nurse came over, and started checking her vitals. "Your boyfriend really is cute isn't he?" she chirped.

'Boyfriend?' mai thought suspiciously, but decided to go along with it for the time being, "Yes, I would definitely have to agree with you." she said with a fake smile, good thing she was good at lying, if that could be counted as a good thing.

"I would hope so," chuckled the nurse, "He seems like a sweetheart as well, you picked a good one." flashing her a smile the nurse finished what she was doing, then turned to her on more of a serious note. "I am sure you are well aware of your current 'situation' correct?" she paused to see mai nod, then continued. "We have a new projected time frame, and we need to go over some various forms of treatment, that you seem to be neglecting. It could be emotional to hear, would you like me to get your boyfriend, before the doctor arrives?"

Mai nodded, in agreement, she was hoping to avoid this conversation, but it seems life has other choices for her. The nurse excused herself, and left mai to drown in her own thoughts.

They all were sitting in the waiting room, each one as nervous as the next one. Bou-san couldn't stop pacing, ayako looked like she was nursing an on coming headache, john was praying quietly, masako was playing cards with yasu, lin ran off who knows where and naru was scaring off anyone that got near.

"Why would they not want us in there?" the monk spat out, "She is our friend we should be allowed to know, right?' he ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed. "I mean they let us know about her injuries, and what is this with someone else paying a separate bill? It doesn't make sense?" But before anyone could reply to the question, the nurse approached the group.

"Brown-san, if you would please come with me, the patient has requested you." the man nodded in understanding and followed the nurse, only glancing a peak back at his friends, who were glaring questions at him. He entered the room, as the nurse excused herself once more, leaving the two alone. John hesitantly walked over and sat next to the woman, who seemed far away at the time.

He laid a hand on her's which caused her to come back from her thoughts. "John? Your my boyfriend?' she asked slightly confused and flustered at the thought.

"Hai, I figured that they would want to talk about your cancer, so I talked to the nurse and explained about your situation. Sadly they wouldn't do anything, unless I told them we were in a serious relationship, forgive me mai for lieing, about you and I." he looked down at the sheets, afraid of her possible reaction.

She entwined her hand into his, before quietly answering "John, thank you..." she squeezed his hand before continuing, now with a inquisitive look on her face. "What happened to the case? The last thing I remember was being hit with support beams."

"Well..." he started, "The orphanage has been burnt to the ground, and all activity seems to have stopped, which means you were right. Shibuya-san lost a lot of equipment, but not all of it thanks to you, and Yasuhara-san. But when we got to you..." he looked at her with an contemplative expression, "There were no beams on you, mai, when we pulled you out you were just laying there."

"But I remember things falling on me, and a ghost kid asking me to die faster..." he flashed her a worried look, but she was too puzzled to notice. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man, who was slightly balding.

"Hello my name is Dr. Yustzaki..." he said smiling at the two, walking over he sat down, now having a sadder look on his face. "Shall we begin?"

An hour passed and everyone was beyond agitated, "What could be taking the so long?" bou-san mumbled as he crushed is styrofoam coffee cup. Masako had already left, saying she was exhausted, and was heading back to Tokyo, but to call her when mai was released. Yasu followed with the young medium, saying he had classes the next day, but to call him as well.

Things were getting beyond tense at the clock kept ticking, the temperature seemed to be dropping, and lin was about to pull naru out by his ears, when the doctor finally emerged. Nodding to everyone, he just slowly walked on, only to stop by naru and tell him something then continue on.

"Well?" the monk asked expectantly, voicing everyone's thoughts, and breaking the silence.

"She can be released..." the cold boss stated and walked towards the front desk. Once she was finally out, and everyone was packed up, they were off once again for the long drive, naru had even complied to let her travel with the rest of them. Lin politely reminded her to have a good two weeks, and to stay safe, saying if she ever needed anything to call them.

"Sooooo what was that all about?" asked ayako once they were officially on there way.

"What was what about?" replied john innocently, answering a question with a question. The miko narrowed her eyes at his deflection, 'So he knows then...' she thought deviously.

"Mai, what did that doctor want?" she blatantly said ignoring the priest's answer. After a few minutes, when there was no reply, the miko turned around to only to find, mai fast asleep on the priest's shoulder. "Figures..."

**Sorry it wasn't that long, and i personally think it could have been better, but i have been sick like mjor, and have barely had anytime to think, but i didn't want to leave you hanging, so R&R next chapter will be cute and longer to make up for it, i promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mai still hadn't woken up yet, leaving bou-san and ayako to their thoughts. They had bugged john for a while, but he wouldn't budge, finally they gave up when he started praying. Soon enough he fell asleep, his head resting lightly on mai's, if nobody knew anything better, the red head might have suspected that they were a couple, not a priest and a highschooler.

"Hey Houshou, don't you think those two act a little too close?" the priestess used his real name only when they were alone. Lately they had been visiting each other secretly, and had gotten pretty close, and surprisingly enough they had a ton in common.

"What are you hinting at Ayako-chan?" the amused monk asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what she meant, but wasn't going to just go with it. It was bothering him that mai was keeping a secret from him, her 'older brother' and it hurt to know that she couldn't trust them. On the other hand, she apparently had the young priest to talk too, and a foreign feeling bubbled up inside of him.

'Jealousy?' he silently asked himself, 'No...couldn't be that, disappointment? That could be it...' he thought, he was just praying that whatever the secret it wasn't a deadly one.

"You should have an idea, I know you to well Houshou..." she smirking, really this in itself was a mystery. "Besides mai-san and john-san haven't exactly told us what happened when they were taken yet have they?" she said thinking back on the past few days.

"Well one, if mai-san wanted to talk about it, she would, and most likely it is traumatic, probably goes for john-san as well. They will tell us what has been going on when they are ready. And second I personally don't think you know me well enough yet, to be saying you do." he said giving her the suggestive eyebrows.

"Maybe I should be the one asking, who is hinting at what," she said playfully punching him in the arm. "I still think that your being way to compliant, normally you would be planning something."

"Who says I am not?" he gave her wicked grin, and continued to drive, after about another fifteen minutes mai and john stirred.

"Where are we?" Mai yawned out, as she tried to stretch as much as she could, with out hurting herself. In the process she moved, which caused john to awake, when he was trying to snuggle back up to her, as his comfortable position was taken.

"It is about time you two love birds woke up," Bou-san said with the biggest grin. "We are just getting into Toyko."

He watched as the two sleepy heads nodded in response, before smiling wider, "It is four pm already, so I will drop everyone off at their perspective places. You will have till seven to get whatever you want done, before we will be meeting up."

That got everyone's attention, even ayako had a shocked expression, 'Yep I still got it!' He waited till everyone had voiced their questions, before continuing, "We are all having dinner, my treat, then I thought we could go Ice skating or something, so dress warmly!" He said looking through the rearview mirror, mostly at mai though. "And no one is getting out of this, so comply or I will drag you there tied up!"

"Bou-san, could you drop us off at SPR instead?" John finally spoke, after thinking for a bit, completely missing the expression that the monk shot him, when he said 'us'. "My car is there, and I will just take Mai home." This time he caught the expression of the two, after he dropped the young woman's honorifics. Bou-san just nodded in agreement, but had a curious glint in his eye.

Once they had gotten the addresses from the monk, they climbed out of the van. John grabbed both of their bags, bid them farewell till late, then walked off with mai.

"Your sneaky, houshou!" Ayako exclaimed once they were out of earshot, "A date, a double date?"

"Did you see them objecting? Why are you upset, I thought you wanted to know what was going on, and the best way to know, with out asking, is to observe." he answered with yet another big grin, "Besides I have been dieing to take you on a real date." She just smiled back at his comment as they drove off.

Once John and Mai were in the car, and headed towards her apartment, someone finally broke the silence. "John-san, did you really mean it?" she asked, "It just seems like one big dream..." she faded off. The last case seemed like the longest nightmare ever, well it had it's good points, but it just seemed hazy, most of it, anyways.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "It does seem that way doesn't it.." she looked at him, now that the warmth had broken her thoughts. "But I meant all of it, Mai, every word." A smile appeared on her face, and he couldn't help but smile back. They sat in comfortable silence until they reached her apartment.

Once inside, john got a good look of the place, it was semi furnished, but it had a lonely barren feel to it. Almost a certain neglect, could be felt, emanating from every corner. He tried to shed some warmth of the lights, but when he flipped the switch, nothing happened.

"Mai what is wrong with your electricity?" he had a sneaking suspicion of what was the problem, but he wasn't going to assume just yet.

"Oh well, they shut the electricity off, like a month ago." She said non shalantly as she walked into the back rooms. Horror struck him, in one cold thought, she was living here this whole time, in the dark? Not even the lights to comfort her, all alone with the heavy burden of knowing what is to come. A pain was in his chest, as he registered this information, and she won't planning on telling anyone either.

He slowly felt his way into the back, which happened to be her bed room. She was pulling out clothes and was trying to match them, she had a flashlight, but it looked like the batteries were on the verge as well. He couldn't help his emotions as he tried to imagine living this way, for some reason it really hurt to see all of this. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

Mai gave a startled noise, as she felt john hug her from behind. "John? Are you feeling ok?' she asked worried that he could be having an effect from the previous case.

"I am so sorry," he mumbled against her neck, which made her have goose bumps, "I am so very sorry."

"For what john-san, I don't understand?" she didn't understand, was this her fault? Had she done something wrong?

"I am sorry that I didn't realize what was happening earlier, that you were all alone here," he turned her to look him in the eye, "I am sorry that I didn't recognize the pain you were in, until now..." he cast his eyes downward, "I am a terrible friend."

She was dumbfounded, "John, you did nothing wrong, Nande? Why are you suddenly upset over this? It was my choice, I didn't want to cause problems..." she put her hand on his face, "But I am glad you found out..."

She leaned in to give him a kiss, only to have his ring tone go off. Rolling her eyes, she went back to picking clothes, while john answered the phone.

"Ohayou?...umm yah, she is here," john turned to her, "It is ayako." he quietly told her before handing her the phone, and silently walking into the other room, to give them some privacy.

"Ohayou," she spoke into the receiver, as she continued to pull clothes out, before tossing them on her bed.

"Mai! What is john doing at your apartment? I thought he dropped you off?" the miko was suspicious, she first had tried mai's phone, but it was disconnected. So she thought she would call john to see if he knew about it, and he was there. She was definitely going to ask about that.

"Oh he did, but he is visiting for a little bit, nothing big." she tried to sound as casual as she could, but lying always was tricky, especially to friends.

"Hmmmm...well I tried calling your phone but it said it was disconnected, do you know anything about that?'

"Eto, well no I didn't know, I will have to go visit the company tomorrow then, thank you for telling me..." mai cringed, now she would have to get a working phone, but she really didn't want them to worry.

"Hmmm...ok then, well I was calling, to see if you knew what you were going to wear? I thought maybe we could wear opposite colors or something..." the miko paused through the line, obviously thinking, "Maybe we can get the guys to coordinate, so then we really look like we are on a date," her voice suddenly got excited, "Are you excited to go on a date with john?"

"A..d...date.." Mai stuttered, "No one said anything about this being a date?" she suddenly got nervous.

"I thought that was obvious, Mai, honestly, where your brain is sometimes.." the red head said with a chuckle.

"I have to get ready!" mai practically shouted and hung up, on her friend. 'A date, really? Oh, no she had to tell john! What if he would back out? Gahh!' she ran her hand through her hair, tangling it as she went. 'To much to think about!'

John had walked back in to ask if she needed anything, before they left. Only to find mai pacing back and forth nervously. "Mai-chan, are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yep, Yep, I am just worried about what to wear! That is all!" she said maybe a little to quickly. John raised his eyebrows with a I-don't-believe-you-look on his face.

"Ok..." he said deciding not to push her, "Why don't you grab some clothes and we will go back to my place, so you can have light to get ready?" She nodded in response, and started shoving clothes madly into a bag, he just watched with an amused expression on his face. He would have to make sure that she packed better, when he moved her, even though he wouldn't admit out loud that it was amusing.

"Remember we probably will be ice skating, so you might want to bring some warmer items..." he watched as she silently said 'oh' and ran back into her bedroom. He started to chuckle to himself, this was going to be an interesting night indeed.

**Ohayou – hello**

**Nande – why**

**ETO -** **Interjection** **that is similar to "uhhh.." or "errr..." and can imply a phrase such as, "well, actually..." **

**HAI - "I am paying attention, and I understand what you are saying" or "Yes"**


	13. Chapter 13

Mai shifted in the car, as they drove towards the restaurant. It had taken her forever to decide what to wear, but she finally decided on a white jean mini, turquoise long sleeve shirt that had designs on the sleeves, and on the back. A pair of darker purple opaque tights, her white snow boots, the cute kind that had the puff balls hanging off of it, her white fitted coat, a white knitted hat and she topped it off with a pair of multi colored gloves, that sadly didn't match.

She hoped she looked ok, bou-san never said where they were going for dinner, and she just hoped she wasn't under dressed. She shyly looked over at john, who was currently paying attention to driving. He looked, she couldn't even describe it, hot was the only thing that seemed to come to mind.

He was dressed in a black button down shirt, that was hanging out loosely from under a deep navy blue sweater, also a pair of fitted distressed looking jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. He was of course wearing a coat, he would be insane if he wasn't.

They sat in a nervous silence, until mai couldn't take it anymore, "Where did Bou-san say we were going, for dinner?"

she hoped that it would turn into some kind of conversation, she had never been this nervous around john before, and she wished it to go away.

"He didn't actually say, he just gave me the directions..." his sentence faded off, he was nervous, and he felt bad for not conversing with the fidgety young woman next to him.

"Oh..." he heard her say, "I hope I am not underdressed..." she absent mindly stated to no one. A light bulb clicked inside his head, as he figured out why she was quiet.

Mustering up some courage he grabbed a hand from her lap, and she gasped in surprise. Smiling he then placed a kiss lightly on her hand, "You look simply stunning tonight, Mai!" she started to turn a lovely shade of red as she fought to surpress her giggles.

Trying to compose herself, she replied shyly, "You look quite debonair, yourself, john-kun."

He looked up shocked at her choice of words, he was not expecting that, and it seemed she was good at surprising him. He liked that. "Thank you." he gently said, it seemed that even though it was a brief exchange, it cleared the air, and made it more relaxed.

As they were reaching the said location, they could see the other two had arrived, and were arguing, like normal, outside their car. John and mai, made their way over to the couple who obviously were having a good time.

"What did you say?" screamed the red head, who was shaking her fist at the monk. He in turn had a smirk on his face as he was desperately trying not to laugh. They quickly stopped though, when they saw the approaching couple.

"Wow mai-chan, you look great!" commented ayako with a smile, while bou-san secretly was sending a glare john's way.

"Yes she does, doesn't she john-kun..." the monk stated, as he didn't catch onto the his previous hint.

"Hai! Mai as I said before in the car, You look simply stunning, tonight." he smiled warmly towards the young woman, he once again took her hand and gave it a small kiss. Ayako then proceeded to yell at bou to act like that towards his date, which started yet another argument.

After fifteen minutes of more bickering, they finally got to go inside the restaurant. A man greeted them, and took them to their 'reserved' table. "Oi! How come it was reserved? This place doesn't take last minute reservations, right?" ayako observed, as soon as everyone was sitting.

"That is true, they don't except last minutes." bou stated non-chalantly, as he picked up the menu. "What do you want Mai-chan, it is on me tonight!" he started excitedly. "Thee is pasta...alot of it too, and lobster! Have you had lobster?..." he continued to ramble down the menu.

Ayako hit him in the head, "SO when did you reserve this place?" she was getting annoyed that he wasn't listening to her.

"Oh I don't know, maybe last week..." the monk sat rubbing his head, man that girl could pack a punch, if she wanted.

"Last week? When did you decide to take us out, on this little escapade, Houshou?" her face was getting as red as her hair now, which was amusing, to john and mai at least. They were sitting quietly, watching this whole interaction, whilst skimming over the menu. Mai was dying every time she saw a price, what was he thinking taking them to such an expensive place?

"Last week... I thought mai looked a little pale, and decided naru was working her to hard, and she needed some fun.." he flashed a grin, "No shut up woman, and pick something for goodness sake!" The miko sat back with a huff and quietly sent death glares to the man, whilst pretending to be looking at her menu.

Mai was looking for the cheapest thing, which turned out to be some kind of ravioli. Smiling that she found something that she liked and was cheap, she decided to go with that. The waiter had already arrived, to take their orders, so she decided to speak up. "I would like a glass of water and the ravioli." she said as eloquently as possible.

Bou suddenly was glaring at her, "Scratch that," he said interrupting everyone's thought process, "She would like your penne, with your fettuccine alfredo sauce, portobella mushrooms, roma tomatoes, baby shrimp, and a small side of lobster, and water." he looked up again, this time at john, then looking back at the menu, "In fact make that two of those please, for the young man over there as well."

Mai and john looked shocked, as he continued ordering if nothing happened, "She and I," he gestured to him and ayako," would like a main serving of lobster, with a side of king crab ravioli, and some Domaine de la Chauviniere, please." The waiter nodded hesitantly and walked away, leaving a quiet table.

Ayako was about to scream, until bou reminded her that they would get kicked out if she did, now in an angry whisper she said, "What do you think your doing houshou? Ordering for everyone? Seriously? How do you know if we wanted that?" she said glaring at him.

"Well Mai ordered the cheapest thing on the menu, I bet you didn't even look at the food, only the prices, right?" he asked looking at the girl expectantly. She squirmed under his gaze, how did he know? "Thought so, and john had the same look on his face, so I took care of it, and don't you feel guilty." he pointed at her, how the hec did he know what she was thinking?

"Well it is only written all over your face, just to let you know.." he started only to get hit on the head yet again. "What is this De'ja'vu night?" he glared towards the miko.

"Stop doing that your freaking everyone out." the red head suddenly turned towards john, "So John-san, what have you and ma been doing lately, anything?" she tried to seem innocent, but mai sware she was bipolar.

"Uhhhhh..."John started fumbling, the first thing he thought of was the incident a few hours ago, "I don't seem to understand the question..."

"The question is easy, right mai?" the monk caught on to were this was going, and joined for the fun, "Have you and John been doing anything 'fun' lately?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We had breakfast the other day..." mai mumbled innocently, as she tried to think of a few things.

"Breakfast? That is new, a date usually is lunch?" the two looked suspiciously at each other, "Was there any special meaning to this outing?"

"NO!" john said a little to loudly, causing everyone around them to look. "Sorry..."

"Me thinks there was!" the monk said with a smirk, "We're your friends right? Friends tell friends things..." he started nudging her.

The young girl was very much perplexed, she had never been uncomfortable around these two before, and she saw no reason to have started now. But here she was, fidgeting, and worried. Sadly she was spending less time with them, she only got to see them on cases, but it seemed like these two were pretty close. That meant they were seeing each other outside of work?

"Say, what exactly happened, when you all disappeared? You never told us?" Ayako thought out loud, "You guys have been acting strange since then."

She shut her eyes closed at the mention of it, no, she didn't want to remember that, why did she have to bring it up? Of all times too, she just wanted to have fun, is that so much to ask? So far this night had been awkward and weird, it was supposed to be fun! Opening her eyes, everything seemed in slow mow, almost stopping.

_There was that kid again, the one from the orphange,he was standing off to the side of the table. Could no one see him? Sounds of conversation, buzzed past her ears, as her eyes widened, 'no one can see him!' _

"_Lady, I thought __I__ killed you..." the boy drawled __devilishly__, "I hate it when people refuse to die you know..." he turned and walked up near her ear, "Next time if you don't die, I will just have to kill, that priest over there." _

_She was frozen to her spot, as he grabbed the back of her neck, "You thought my mom was bad, just wait..." _

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan..." she felt a warm hand on hers, causing her to shake out of her stupor. "Mai, your freezing, are you alright?" John looked worried as he had his hand on hers. She shake her head one more time, as her pupils tried to focus, on the world.

"I'm alright, just a slight headache that is all..." she smiled, trying to convince them that she was fine. "Oh our food is here, perfect I am famished!" she stated excitedly as she saw the waiter coming towards them with a tray. She was going to make the rest of this night fun, so help her! This might be one of the few times that she would be able to do this, and by george she was going to make this memorable.

"So Bou-san, how is the band?" he got excited by this question, and started rambling. Mai smiled and encouraged the man to continue, this night would be awesome, Otousan, Okaasan, you will see!

**Ok so I know this one was a little weird, and didn't have alot of john in it, but I promise the next one will be mostly john and mai. :D so R&R! I was kind of nervous, when my writing took over and it turned out a little bit different than what I was hoping for. **

**Otousan - Common term girls calls their Dad.**

**Okaasan - Common term girls calls their mom. **


	14. Chapter 14

Mai some how miraculously managed to keep a good conservation going through the rest of dinner. They ended up taking left over's home, because she could definitely not eat everything bou had ordered for her. He ended up teasing her that she was on a diet, or going anorexic because of how 'little' she consumed. She defended herself by saying that she was just delicate. Which caused the monk to get a purse to the head, from his date, who happened to agree with mai.

"So who is ready for some ice skating?" the monk asked excitedly whilst trying to change the subject, as they walked towards the cars, to drop off the remaining food.

"I have never been ice skating before..." john mumbled to himself, loud enough that only mai could hear it.

"You'll do fine, john-kun! I will be there!" she gave him a reassuring smile, and took his hand, as they lagged behind the others. They were going to walk to the rink, seeing it was only a few blocks away, and ayako insisted that it made it feel more like a date. They walked slowly, hand in hand, enjoying the scenery, it was night time now, and there was a slight breeze flowing through the trees.

"When did you get the chance to try it?" john asked, the smiling woman next to him.

"With my mom, she always was trying to be happy around the holidays, so we would go to the rink every year until she passed. I often thought that it was more for her benefit than mine..." a sad smile took place of her happy one, as she drifted farther away into the loving arms of memories.

"I am sorry," he squeezed her hand, bringing her back to reality, "Would you like to make it a tradition then?" he mumbled as he wore a thoughtful expression.

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

"Hey slowpokes, come on!" the monk yelled from up ahead, only to get hit by the miko again.

"We'll talk about it later..." he smiled reassuredly at her, before picking up the walking pace.

"Finally, geez a turtle could walk faster than you two!" complained bou who was rubbing his head, painfully.

"Shut up, Houshou, let's leave the love birds alone, ok?" she glared at her date, before turning to mai, "See you on the rink ok?" winking, grabbing his hand she pulled him roughly towards the building.

"Come on let's get your skates!" Mai exclaimed and pulled john towards the rental area. Once they had gotten their equipment, and mai spent fifteen minutes helping john getting them on, they finally were on the ice. Well she was.

John stood at the edge of the rink, looking unsure, "Mai-chan, how does one go about, eto walking, In these things?"

Laughing she skated back over to where he was, and grabbed his hand, "Hold onto me for support, I will help you, get the feel of it." He nervously nodded his head, before taking a step on the ice. "Move your feet in a straight motion, don't actually try to walk on it."

Nodding some more he desperately tried to do what she suggested, only to cling onto her for dear life as he slipped, "Why would someone risk their life to do this?"

"Risk their life? John your just being overly dramatic," she giggled, as he had a death grip on her arm, "Now relax, you very well can't skate if your all tense." she pried his hands off of her arm, and slowly skated backwards, putting some distance between them.

"Gahhh,!" he yelped as he clung onto the side, now that his support had disappeared. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "How did you get so far away?" he sounded so pitiful, which caused her to laugh even more.

"Oh john," she skated back up to him, "Just move your feet one at a time in a fluid motion, like this." she demonstrated by skating around him, a couple times. "See?"

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before," he said slightly dejected.

"John-kun, stop being so kawaii!" grabbing his hand, once again, she pulled him away from the wall, and skated them to the middle of the rink. "You act like this is the worst thing ever, you are an exorcist, this should be a piece of cake."

"I would rather excorcize spirits..." he mumbled again.

"Well don't worry, I will save you from this terrible place!" she exclaimed whilst laughing, and striking a pose.

"My savior!" he stated pretending to feel faint, "I am saved!" he grabbed her hands, and pulled her closer until they were facing each other. His voice lowered to a whisper, "How should I thank my savior?" he pushed her hair gently behind her ear, she looked beautiful. She was practically glowing, her faced was flushed from laughing so much, and she looked adorable.

A mischievous look crossed her face before she tackled him while yelling, "A HUG!" surprised he lost his balance with the sudden extra weight and fell back, landing on the ice, with mai landing softly on top. They were now both laughing as, he just held her close to him, as they laid there.

"You know I will never be able to get back up now?" he laughed into her hair.

"That's ok we can stay like this forever." she snuggled into his chest, "It was fun though, you should have seen your expression!" she chuckled more when she thought about it.

Smiling he thought of something, "Oh I am sure it was priceless, but I wonder what your expression would be if..." grabbing her so she couldn't move, "I TICKLED YOU!" he started attacking her sides, and she was laughing uncontrollably now.

On the sidelines, bou and ayako was watching the interaction intently, while they were recording it and taking pictures.

Bou turned to look at the red head, "So what do you think about their relationship now?"

She just smirked, as mai got up back on her skates, and was running away, while john was stuck on the ground. "I definitely think something happened between those two."

He chuckled as mai pushed john back down, right after he got up, "You have to admit, she looks happier than she has in a long time though."

"Yah she does," ayako couldn't agree more with the monk.

"So I was right to suggest a double date?" he suggested while elbowing her in the arm.

"Hai, Hai..." she said smirking, "Shall we join them?" she asked as she put her recorder away.

"That would be fun!" he exclaimed than started chasing ayako.

"I didn't mean for you to chase ME!" she yelled as she skated for her dear life, trying to get away from the half crazed looking monk.

Now it john and mai's turn to watch the chase. She had finally got him off the ice, which he was grateful for, it was cold. He shivered slightly gaining the amused woman's attention, "Are you cold?"

He nodded in response, as he was trying to warm himself up, "Gomen, I usually try to stay away from winter things, I guess I am still not used to it."

"Do you want to get some hot chocolate? They have a stand over I think, I saw a glimpse of it when we were coming in."she pointed towards the entrance.

"Can we come back if we leave?" he was holding onto her arm as they were already headed in that direction.

"Yep!" she grinned, "They even have places to sit." They got off the ice and slowly walked towards the stand, john seemed to be slowly adjusting to the skates, and only had to hold her hand, to stand.

"Hey guys!" a distant yell from bou could be heard, "What are you doing?"

"WE ARE GETTING HOT CHOCOLATE!" mai yelled back at full force, making every one, including passerby's to look. "oops...guess that was a little loud." she mumbled as she hid her face in john's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It is ok, no one is looking any more..." he whispered into her ear, she shyly lifted her face, only to reveal a pout. Smiling, he made a quick glance around, once the coast was clear, he gave her a small kiss, to erase the pitiful expression.

By the time the other two had caught up, they had already paid for and received the warm substance, and were headed for the seats. After conversing a little, they continued on until they found a bench that was slightly under a tree. The moon was out now, and was illuminating everything.

"Do you know when you apartment contract ends?" he asked as they sat down, "we need to figure out when is a good time for you to move."

"Well if it helps, I have until tomorrow, till I get kicked out." she said sheepishly, trying to avoid his look that he gave her.

"Mai!" he said exasperatedly, "When were you planning on telling someone about your situation?" while running his hand through her hair.

She had to suppress a sudden urge to do the same, trying to not get distracted, she replied, "Ummm never actually..."

"I guess it is a good thing I actually asked you to move in with me then," sighing he sipped a little more of the drink, letting it fill him with warmth. "I guess tomorrow we will go pack you up then."

"John, I am sorry! I promise I don't have much stuff at all, barely actually!" she looked downward, "I am sorry I am burdening you again." he hair fell in front of her face, as she did her best to not look anywhere.

He reached his hand over, and grabbed hers, "Mai, you are not a burden, don't you ever say that, besides look on the bright side, we will get to spend evenings together." lifting up her chin, he gazed into her eyes, "So where is that lovely smile of yours? That I have missed so much."

She blushed, and looked down, "I have been smiling all evening, silly."

"I always want to see you happy, the world looks more colorful when you are, besides" he gently whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine. "Every second with out it seems like an eternity."

A small smile graced her lips, "I don't know what I would do with out you john-kun." with that she hugged him, before he couldn't see her embarrassment.

"Did we miss something?" bou-san asked breaking up the scene before him, "Who's pregnant?"

"Houshou!" ayako growled aiming her purse at his head again.

"Alright, alright, I was just joking!" he looked over in fright to the red head, "No need to get violent, woman!"

"Hehehe I will always win in this relationship!" she grinned, "No but he is right, what was that emotional display we just saw?" she asked leaning in.

"Ummm...it was nothing really.." mai tried to brush it off, like it was nothing, but she could tell it wasn't working.

"Nothing huh?" the monk thought out load, "Say john your a priest you can't lie, what was it about?"

John looked distraught, and conflicted, and mai was silent as a mouse, 'yep he was right', bou thought, something was fishy, more fishy than those two spending enormous amount of time together.

"Is this how you all act, when you have free time?" a new voice said from the shadow of the tree. They all looked over in alarm, at the sudden intrusion into their private conversation. Two figures emerged from the darkness that was hiding them, one looked bored, and the other was laughing, silently.

"Naru...Masako..." Mai stated quietly, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**ok so i am soooo proud of this chapter (grin) i am really not the romantic more than half the time, so this was new and fun for me! R&R Please! I want to here your thoughts, about how fast the relationship should progress!**


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone just stared at the two who had so rudely interrupted their interrogation of their friends. Seriously of all times he had to butt in, was now, right as it was getting to some good juicy stuff.

"If you couldn't realize naru, this is our free time, so we can do what we want, when we want, where ever we want, for how long we want!" the monk was fuming, "Your just jealous your not having fun, unlike us."

"Like I could ever be jealous of something so lowly as ice skating," he said with a smirk, "Now I was going to inform you we will have a new case in two days so be ready." he stated then turned around to leave. "Be at the office at eight a.m., mai you are to be there at seven."

"Why didn't you just call then? Instead of being seen talking to us 'lowly' people?" bou venomously growled.

"Seeing that you are all convientely in one spot," He stopped and looked over his shoulder, before continuing, "I figured instead of wasting my precious time later, it would be more convient for me, instead of calling you individually."

With that the obnoxious teenager they all called boss, walked away, with a stiff masako. Mai thought they made a cute couple in a kind of weird way, they were both stuck up jerks, see perfect!

"Well that was rude!" ayako practically screamed, in the direction the terrible two walked off in.

"Now, now don't yell!" john had his hands up, as he tried to calm the miko down.

"Well that ruined the mood, now didn't it?" mai half heartedly stated to herself, everyone acknowledged that she was correct, and went to return the skates. It was already close to ten now, and the young girl had started yawning, gaining everyone's attention of course.

"Mai-chan, do you want to go home?" john asked as he was trying to keep her steady, she nodded meekly in response.

"I am kinda tired," turning to the two who were glaring at each other, "If you don't mind I would like to go home, and get some sleep."

"It's alright mai-chan, I am kinda tired too, all this yelling made me exhausted." ayako said while stifling a yawn.

"That sounds like a personal problem..." bou grumbled, he was still rubbing his head. "Well mai I hope you had fun!" he exclaimed wrapping her into a massive hug.

"Can..n't...Bre..ath..e.." he let go of her, as she gasped for oxygen, shaking her head to refocus, she then bowed to the man, "Arigato, for this lovely evening out, I had a lot of fun!" They all finished up their goodbyes, and walked back to their cars, which were now sitting in an almost empty parking lot.

Once they were in the car, she finally spoke back up, "Thank you, John, I had a lot of fun, tonight!"

"Me too!" he flashed a smile in her direction, before pulling out. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke back up, "Mai-chan, do you think tomorrow I could drop you off at your apartment to pack, while I go speak to my superior about something?"

"Hn.." he glancing out of the corner of his eye to find her half asleep, smiling he went and focused back on driving, He hoped his plan would work, if not he was willing to leave everything for her. They got to his apartment in no time, and she was now officially sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, he carefully slid her out of the seat, and carried her in, and laid her in bed, before walking back out to the living room to make an important phone call.

The next morning mai awoke from a peaceful night of sleep, filled with interesting dreams, luckily none were scary. One even involved her narcissistic boss wearing a pink tutu, with lin dancing the tango with masako in the back round, and it ended with her skipping through a field of telephones. She definitely was spending to much time at work!

Quickly sneaking a peek at the clock, which read somewhere around seven in the morning, she figured she should get out of bed at least. "I wonder if john-kun is up?" Sighing she forced herself out of the comfy cocoon, only to notice she was still dressed in last nights outfit.

Blushing at the thought that he had carried her in, she grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later she was dressed and clean, stepping out to the living room, where she found john in the kitchen.

"Oh hey your up!" He said finally noticing her in the room, "You looked so peaceful, last night I didn't want to wake you, I hope that was ok." he blushed as he turned his attention back to the omelets he was currently working on.

"No it is ok, thanks for it, I guess I was more tired than I originally thought." she embarrass said as she twirled her hair in between two fingers. Sitting down at the table she patiently watched him, scurry about the room. "Are you always up early john-kun?"

A sweet laugh escaped from the young man, as he placed breakfast down on the table, "I guess I am, I never really think about it though. We just have a busy day so I thought I would get breakfast going, I hope you like omelets?" he smiled as he sat down, in front of her.

"Yes I love them!" she smiled back, "So what is the agenda for the day? Mon capitaine?" she moved to salute him, but in the process she happened to fling a bit of egg all over her face, and into her hair.

"You know french?" he asked shocked at this woman who was full of a randomness, that was almost like a breath of fresh air. He then broke out laughing, after he took in the scene, and her expression, which happened to be a confused frown. "Gomen, gomen..." he spurted out between breaths, as he tried to regain composure, "It was just priceless that is all!"

"Yah yah...I get it..." she smirked as she wiped off the perpetrator with a napkin. She still had a slight frown on her face, as she got up to throw it away.

"Is it really bothering you?" he worriedly asked seeing her lack of normal enthusiasm.

"No I just dislike being a klutz all the time, ya know?" sitting back down, she then with a determined look and attacked her food.

He watched with a raised eyebrow, as she stabbed the omelet to death with her fork, "Well mai-chan, it is what makes you, well, you." he stated as she continued her rampage on the poor defenseless egg, "I think it is dead..."

"Yah I think you are right!" and with that she smiled and started eating.

"Do you do that often?" he wondered about her sudden mood swing, making a mental note to watch out for it later, he would not like to be in the position of that breakfast food.

"Nah I just thought of what naru did last night, and I had to get some frustration out." she non-chalantly stated as she finished it.

He would have to start praying for their young boss, that her wrath would never fully be kindled against him. "Anyways." he got back to what happened before that, "I have a meeting with my superior this morning, and I was wondering if it would it be alright, if I say dropped you off at your apartment to pack? I don't know how long it will take, but I thought we could save time that way."

"Yah that will be fine!" she stated from the sink, where she was currently washing the dishes, "What is your meeting about? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I will tell you about it when I get back, if that is ok?" he asked as he grabbed his car keys, "Do you have everything?" as she finished getting what she needed before they set out.

"John-kun do you happen to have a portable music player, or something? I dislike silence, at my place." she popped her head out from the bed room.

"Sadly no I don't." he now felt bad that he was leaving her, to pack all by herself. "Do you want to come to the church with me instead, and wait then? They have children there, I am sure they would like a visitor!"

"That would be fun!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up with the mention of it, "I love children! I can't wait to have my own..."she suddenly stopped, and a sad look flashed into her eyes, "Well I just love playing with them, so sure! Besides I don't have a lot to pack, so it will be easy." she gave a small forced smile, which john matched with a sad one.

"It is a bit of a drive, if you don't mind?" he mentioned as they climbed into the car, she just nodded her head in response, which he took as an ok, and started the engine.

Back on the road once more, they drove in a comfortable silence for a while, until he had to ask, "Mai-chan have been wondering something for a while now, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I wanted to know what your dreams are for life? Does that make sense?" he was hesitant, he didn't want her to be mad or sad, it was complicated.

He was better at listening to people, and wasn't the one who started the conversations, that a lot of times he was unsure of what to say, and on top of it all he spoke in kansai which he did get teased for.

"It makes sense john-kun," she answered softly, "Dreams, I used to have alot of those, growing up, like having my parents at my high school graduation, going to college, meeting someone and falling in love. Having children, raising them and growing old together with my husband." Another sad smile danced across her face, "but over the years I have watched those dreams fade into non-existence, as all the possibilities disappear."

"Now I guess my only dream is to make my friends and other people happy." mai sighed deeply, as she tried to push all those wishes out of her head once more, there was a reason she avoided talking about it, she would always end up depressed.

"What about college? You could go for a semester at least, if you wanted to try it?" he asked optimistically, as he was trying to get a feel for the situation, considering she was keeping all this a secret for such a long time, he was sure there was more than what she was telling him, and he was worried about her.

"Medication, and doctor's appointments..." she answered her voice was filling up with despair, "All of it went there..."

"Oh..." was all he could answer, he felt useless, there had to be at least one of her dreams she could live. Considering the rest were ripped away by death, and illness, "What about marriage? You still have a chance at that!"

The most sorrowful laugh, he has ever heard in his life, emanated from her lips, "Who would want to marry me? I am dying John, there is no hope! If I am lucky I might have a year and a half to my name! Why would anyone want to end the beginning of their life, before it begins?" tears were now falling from her eyes, "Name some one who would do that john-kun..."

"I would..." he spurted out before he could think, she looked over in shock at his statement, "If it meant marrying you, I would."

"John-kun..." was all she could get out, why was he saying that? Was it out of pity? It wouldn't work anyway right, he was a priest, she knew it, she knew the dream that she seemed to be living was going to end. "Doshite?"

His expression was a sad one, "I can't tell you right now, Gomen nesai, I promise to tell you after my meeting, please, please, wait till then," It remained silent, until they arrived, he put it park, before speaking again, "Mai-chan, please don't hate me, whatever happens, just promise me you won't hate me..."

"I promise," she whispered, before turning to smile at him, "I trust you!"

Getting out of the car, john led her inside to meet the father who was running the place, "Father Weston , I would like you to meet Taniyama Mai," he spoke as the two bowed to each other, "I was wondering if Mai-san could help with the children while I attend a meeting with Father Michaela."

"That would be fine, the children would love the company, Taniyama-sama this way please." the father motioned for her to follow, john gave her a reassuring smile as she walked away, leaving him alone.

"Don't worry mai, I will make you dreams come true, heavens help me." he whispered before turning around and walking the opposite direction.

**Disclaimer- ok so i am not trying to or mean to bash the catholic religion. This is a fanfiction, and I am sorry if anyone got offended, but i have had a plan for the story since i started writing it, and i am sticking with it. Anyways r&r please! I will try to get the next one up as soon as i am done with it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Mai entered a large room, that was filled with laughing kids, who were chasing each other around. She heard the father calling the children over, and introducing her to them, she bowed when he said her name, and they squealed in delight.

"Onii-chan, come play with us!" a group of girls grabbed her hands before she could protest, and led her to a corner, that was filled with dolls. Picking one up, one of the children handed it to her, to take care of. "Here!" she quietly mumbled.

"Thank you," mai stated as she took the toy, "What is your name?"

"Victoria..." she mumbled again, and mai smiled., obviously this girl was just shy and too Kawaii!

"Well that is a pretty name, for such a pretty girl too!" she poked her playfully on the nose, and the young girl giggled in amusement." Well victoria-chan, can you introduce me to all of your friends?"

The young girl looked down in embarrassment, and started picking at the hem of her dress, "I don't have any friends, everyone thinks that...that I am weird." a sniffle followed shortly after, as she tried to hide her face.

Mai's heart went out to the girl, she knew what it was like, to be made fun of, for being weird. To be the point of all the jokes, and to feel utterly alone. Smiling at her, she just wrapped her in warm hug, the child responded to the hug, by breaking down into sobs.

"Shhhh...it is ok!" she whispered to the crying girl, "If you cheer up I will tell you a secret...Do you want to know?"

She had lifted her head up, and was shaking her head excitedly at the mention of a secret. Mai wiped the tears off, before speaking in a whisper so only Victoria could hear it, "When I was a kid, I was just like you, everyone told me that I was different, and so I tried to change to be what they wanted. Can you guess what happened next?"

She shook her head no vigorously, "What happened?" Mai couldn't help but giggle at this young girl's cuteness.

"Well I decided I wouldn't let it bother me, and I started to laugh along with them! And I wasn't upset anymore! Can you try that for me victoria-chan?" the young girl got a determined look on her face, as she peered up at mai.

"Hai!" she shouted energetically, she then grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her towards all the other children. "Everyone, let's play a game!" Yelled the once shy girl, all the kid's had stopped to look at the pair, before yelling in excitement.

"Let's play tackle!" some random kid yelled, everyone had joined in cheering, as they all turned to the poor innocent visitor, with mischievous expressions. "GET HER!" another kid yelled, and mai had to start running, she ended up outside in no time, with the kids close behind.

'Wait why am I running?' mai thought as she stopped dead in her tracks, her own mischievous smile emerging. Turning around, she faced the hoard of children, who currently were headed her way. She sprinted towards them with new resolve, grabbing a little boy, she started tickling him ferociously.

Everyone now stopped and was pouting at her, "You ruined our fun!" one of the yelled, and everyone agreed, except the boy who was currently trying to breathe, as he was laughing to hard.

"Huh?" mai asked confusedly at the scene before her, frowning she let the kid go, and they had a staring contest for a minute. "You blinked!" she exclaimed as the 'leader' gave in to his twitching eye.

"Oh yah!" he blushed in embarrassment, as he lost to the visitor, "TICKLE HER!" once again the battle cry went out, and the children piled on her. She couldn't help but laugh, as they all attempted the same idea, but they ended up getting each other more than they did her.

Meanwhile watching the scene from a window on the upper floor, was Father Michaela and John. They had paused their conversation when they heard a chorus of shouts, coming from the yard. Now they watched in amusement, when the young woman, whom they where currently discussing, was attacked ferociously by a mountain of bodies.

"She definitely has a way with the children," the head father said, before turning to look at john, who was smiling at the retaliation of mai, who was now chasing the kids everywhere. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hai..." was all he said, on the matter, turning back to the elderly man, as he awaited the long sought after answer.

"Well from what you have told me, and what I believe, and have seen," The Father paused to sit down, "I will put in your request, with my endorsement of course," pulling out a paper, he started writing, and quickly signing his name, he looked once more at the young man, who had turned his attention to the window. "And we will wait and see what God's will is..."

"Hai..." The young priest looked once more out the window, before turning and bowing to the generous man before him, "Arigato, I will always be in your debt." He then excused himself, and left the room, leaving the Father all alone to his thoughts.

Standing up he went back to the window, as he watched john join the group as he rescued, the very woman who held him captive, away from the energy filled children, "Indeed..." he mumbled to himself, "God works in mysterious ways..."

Once they had said their goodbyes to everyone, and got all the children to say goodbye to their new friend. They were back in the car, driving back to Tokyo. The young woman really wanted to know what the meeting was about, but decided that john would tell her when he was ready. It was a bit, before the Australian spoke up, "Did you have fun with the children?"

"Hai! They were so cute, and excitable, it is a shame they don't get alot of visitors, they just seemed lonely..." she smiled sadly.

"Ya, it is a shame really..." he quietly repeated back, echoing her sentiments, he had enjoyed watching her play with the children. It was amusing, and she just seemed to be happier around them, she would make an excellent mother, well if she ever got the chance.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was just turning eleven, "Mai-chan, where would you like lunch?"

"Huh?" she asked coming back from where ever she was, currently in her head. "Gomen, I kinda spaced for a moment, Eto I don't care particularly."

He frowned a little, did she not ever have any preferences, or was she just being polite? "Well what do you feel like eating?" he reasked, trying to get her to answer.

"Food, the edible kind..." she smirked as she saw a small bit of frustration flicker over his face. She broke out giggling as she witnessed it, she didn't think john would ever make a face like that, he glanced over at her confused, at what was so funny.

"May I inquire to what is so funny?" he was beyond confused now, she really did seem to have more mood swings than he remembered.

Smiling to herself, "Oh it was your expression, I don't think I have ever seen you get frustrated before, and if you did, you hid it well. Gomen if I offended you."

"No, it is fine," he smiled back at her, "I was just wondering if you were merely not stating your opinion earlier, or because you wanted to be polite." he explained.

"Oh, no, I really don't have a preference, trust me" she thoughtfully answered, "I suppose we need to work on communicating better than."

"Yah I suppose your right..." he himself answered thoughtfully, as well. Sometimes he wished he knew what the mysterious girl was thinking. "I know of a small cafe, it is a nice place, if that is alright with you?"

"That is fine John-kun!" she stated excitedly, before thinking again, "I think we should play two truths and a lie!"

He blanched at the mention of it, "Mai-chan, I am a priest, I try not to lie..." he said a little guiltily, he had discussed his previous lies with father Michaela as well, it made him feel better, but still.

"Oh duh, what was I thinking?" she tried to laugh it off, of course he wouldn't lie, seriously she felt like she was as dumb as naru told her sometimes.

"How about we just ask each other questions?" He offered, he saw her expression shift through disappointment, realization, and guilt. She took everything to heart sometimes, which was a good quality, but she had a bad habit of blaming herself, he noticed. She brightened up when he suggested it, taking the initiative he started, "What is your favorite holiday?"

"Eto, I think it would be Valentines day!" she happily stated, "Not because I have ever gotten anything for it, or because I have ever had a boyfriend, but because..." she paused briefly, whilst looking down at her hands, sadness overflowed her from the rush of memories, but she tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes, and mustered a smile. "But because I enjoyed seeing my otosan and okasan show how much they loved each other!"

"That is a good reason, to like a holiday, I think it is the best reason..especially when found memories are involved." he answered semi sadly himself, for a minute he thought of his family, and wondered how they were doing.

"John-kun, what is yours?' she poked him slightly, bringing him back, to driving.

"Well..." he burrowed his brows, he had never thought about it, actually, as a priest he didn't really have time, or he chose to ignore it. "I would have to say Christmas, I think..." he was trying to figure out how to piece together his thoughts, "Because everyone is especially generous, and more giving that time of year, and people seem to stop thinking of themselves as much, which brings great joy."

"That is also a great reason to like the holiday," she breathtakingly smiled at him again, causing him to have butterflies, and shortly they reached the cafe. It just happened to be right across the street from SPR. "How come I have been working there for two years now and I haven't noticed this place at all?" she wondered out loud, as they stepped out of the car, and walked towards the quaint cafe.

"What are your plans for Christmas john-kun?" she asked as the mention of the holiday, made her realize the date, which was currently December 16th. The waitress came up, and ushered them inside, to a table for two, by the window. She handed them menus and exclaimed she would be back shortly.

"I honestly don't know, I usually go to mass Christmas eve, alot of times I volenteer at a church or something." he stated as he was skimming over the menu, partially distracted, by it. "What do you do mai-chan?"

"Hmmm well I visit my parent's graves..." she mumbled as she was engrossed in the menu herself.

He looked up, how could he have forgotten that she had no family, did that mean she was alone? Gulping he dared to ask, "And after your visit, what do you do then?"

"Oh, ummmmm...nothing really...laundry maybe?" she desperately tried to think of a good excuse, after locking eyes with the man. His expression said it all, he was worried about her yet again, "Sometimes I watch a movie!" she might have said that a little to excitedly, though.

"Mai-chan, would you mind if I came with you this year to meet your parents?" he asked kinda shyly. He has always wanted to meet them he supposed, and he didn't want her to be alone on that special day.

"Huh?" she looked up from her menu, surprised he would even ask something like that, "You do?" This was new, she never even considered asking her friends to come along with her, to visit.

"Well yah, I mean I would like to pay my respects to them, only if you wouldn't be bothered by it." he said carefully, he knew better than to try to impose on people, when it came to deceased relatives.

"Oh I would be so happy if you came!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand, as the idea sunk in, just then the waitress came back, to take their orders.

Meanwhile across the street, bou and ayako had just come out of a meeting with the narcissist, and were discussing possibilities of what could be causing the supernatural occurrences, as well as why john never answered his phone.

"So what your saying is that lin tried calling, his phone, and he got immediate voicemail?" ayako asked the monk, "It is a little odd dontcha think?"

"Well what if he was in a meeting, he has gone to those before, you know priest meetings..." he rambled confusing himself in the process, "well whatever, I am sure he had a legitimate reason for not picking up..." he opened the car door, as he was about to get in.

"Oh I say this is a little more legit, than a meeting," Ayako grabbed his arm, and forced him to look in the direction of the little cafe that they would go too occasionally. His mouth dropped at the scene before him, 'John and Mai, having lunch together?' he thought in shock. "Didn't we just..." he started.

"Yah I was thinking that myself, we were just out last night," suddenly a smirk appeared, "We sould go inform them of the meeting, don't ya think?" she nudged him, and a smirk appeared on his face as well.

"Yes I do believe we should." he shut the car door, and they quickly ran across the street, and entered the cafe. They found an extremely happy mai and a blushing john, who were currently holding hands. Ayako quickly snapped a photo, gaining the young couples attention.

"Bou-san, Ayako?" the wide eyed girl asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just at a meeting over at SPR," the monk casually stated, "What is more important, is what are you two doing here?" he eyed their hands once again, which none of the two, seemed to notice.

"John-kun was treating me to lunch!" mai excitedly stated, now wearing a big cheesy grin.

"Oh?" Ayako said, raising her eyebrows, "I see your sharing more than lunch, I would say.." she now was eyeing the hands as well.

John looked down at their hands, to find that they had unconsciously intertwined themselves together, and a blush creeped across his face. "Yes we were just getting lunch on our way back." he stated with a determined look, but still made no move to untangle his hand.

"Way back?" the two intruders mumbled together in unison. "Where were you this morning? We tried calling you like five times, john-san." ayako spoke up after their moment of silence.

"I was in a meeting, so naturally I turned my phone off." the young man stated a little to casually.

"I told you houshou!" Ayako punched the man in the arm, getting a yelp in the process.

He was getting annoyed with this, those two had the worst habit of ruining moments, and he didn't want to be kicked out of the cafe. John then unnaturally glared at the two, bou-san picked up on the hint, and grabbed the red head, and quickly shouting a 'ja ne', while running out the door.

"Wow you almost looked like naru for a moment, it was kinda freaky." mai chuckled, at the thought of her boss, and the exorcist having a stare down.

His face relaxed into a smile, before letting go of her hand finally, missing the warmth it brought him. "I don't know if that would be considered a compliment or not." She just smiled back, as their food showed up. He was amazing, she decided, there was definitely more to john than what meets the eye. A month ago she wouldn't have even considered going to lunch with the man, let alone living with him.

She was always amazed how, things happened the way they did, not that she was complining. No he was interesting, and seemed to suprise her everyday, and she secretly wished it would never go away.


	17. Chapter 17

"What was that all about huh?" ayako asked in annoyance, at the crazy man, who was driving. They were speeding down the free way, towards the local university, and she was beyond confused. 'What just happened at the cafe?'

"I don't know..." he stated, he was bothered, well way beyond bothered at the moment. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that mai had stopped telling them anything all together.

"I don't get it at all, houshou..." the red head started, thinking back over the incident, "I have never seen John so frustrated...and they were holding hands...and there is that thing that happened on the last case, that they are not talking about..." she started rubbing her temples. It made sense that they could be together, but john could have been just comforting her?

"Don't worry," the monk finally spoke, after seeing her confused expression, "It is time we got the master of information collecting, in on it..." he smirked at the idea of how much trouble it was going to cause.

"You don't mean?" she looked up in shock, at the statement. They had agreed to figure this out themselves, and not to drag anyone else into it.

"Yasuhara..." he stated, as they neared their target.

After the momentary interruption, mai and john quickly ate, left the small quaint cafe, and immediately headed towards her apartment. They reached the compound in no time at all, and made there way up to her soon to be ex-apartment.

"I will give shibuya-san a call, real quick, so he doesn't get mad, do you have boxes?" he asked as she handed him, his silver cell phone that had a bad habit of switching owners.

"Yep no worries! I swear I don't have alot of stuff..." she absentmindedly poked her face in contemplation. She silently snuck out of the living room, when she saw, the he was dialing the office.

Walking into her bedroom, she opened her closet, and started throwing all of her clothes on her bed., into a giant mess. Once the closet was bare she then went on a rampage of her dresser, followed by her bathroom. She then painstakingly stacked and folded everything into neat piles, of what needed to be packed together.

She was admiring her accomplishments when john walked into the room. "Wow you got alot done!"

"Yep! Now what did that power hungry narcissistic boss of ours want?" she smirked at how long his name was getting.

"Oh he was telling me about the new case and was asking my opinion, on other things..." he casually said, as he watched her pull out a suitcase from under her bed. She was pulling as hard as she could, but it would budge, groaning she pulled even harder, and it finally flew free.

The momentum from the now moving suitcase was enough to throw her back, and onto her butt. John stifled a laugh after he saw her expression, she was beat red, her hair was now tousled haphazardly, and she was pouting at him. She reminded him of a cute cuddly bunny or something, adorable like that.

"What? Do you think that is funny?" she sent a small glare his way, making her look even more kawaii. He nodded in response, while trying to contain his silent laughter. She looked around for some kind of distraction, "Oh yah...what do you think of this?" she grabbed a pillow and threw it smack dab into his face.

He was now the one who was red in the face, and she felt victorious, "Not so funny now, eh?" she smugly stated as she got off the ground, only to look up into a fast moving white object. The other pillow hit it's mark, with relative ease, and the room filled with silent tension, as each looked at the other, and then the bed, full of objects.

"You wouldn't..." when she saw him glance at her perfectly folded stacks of clothes, that were innocently within the priest's reach. His eyes communicated that he would, and probably will, she sent him the nastiest glare she could conjure, before war broke out.

Grabbing the nearest thing to them, they flung random items of clothing, and toiletries at each other, whilst trying to dodge the oncoming rampage.

This lasted for fifteen minutes, until someone from the next door neighbor screamed at them to shut up. Looking like children who's hands were caught in the cookie jar, they stopped their epic dual of fates, leaving them in a sea of mai's possessions, trying to catch their breath in the process.

"Well that was interesting..." John stated as he was unburying himself from her garb, only to turn the color of a cherry, when he found he was covered in her unmentionables. Mai was already laughing at that point, but turned hysteric, when he proceeded to find a lacy pink bra on his head, she end up on the floor, trying to stop the hitches in her side.

He watched her with slight amusement as he tried to figure out where to put so said perpetrator, looking around and figuring his best option, he flung it towards the bed. At that point she had somewhat contained her laughter, and was chuckling as she picked up armfuls of cloth and dumped them dubiously on top of whatever was left.

John cleared his throat as he, had returned to his normal color, and was now faced with an awkward tension, in the air, taking one look at each other, they both turned heels, at the same time.

"I will go take care of the kitchen and living room..." he mumbled almost incoherently.

"I got the bedroom..." she embarrass said, once he was out of the room, she quietly giggled as she re-imagined his face. She considered it a valuable moment, until she looked around and saw the room, "Now I have to repack everything!" she yelled in a frustrated tone.

The he was feeling bad, after hearing that statement, she did take quite a bit of time on folding, and should probably apologize, but he couldn't resist. She left an opening, and his mischievous side snuck out, he noticed it had been happening alot lately.

His mischievous side that he painstakingly put away every morning, into his fictitious closet, of things he shouldn't want, or do. Sadly over the last week or so the locks on the closet full of desires were cracking. Resigning himself to the work that currently laid in front of him, he began his mental battle.

There two days off went fast, or that is what mai thought, here it was inching towards seven am, and she was just arriving at the SPR. After their little 'incident', it took another two hours to pack, and clean her tiny apartment she used to call her sanctuary, before turning it back over to the land lord.

She left with tears in her eyes, as she drove to her 'new' home, she felt like she was starting a new life as well. Strangely enough they ended up having problems, figuring out where to put her stuff, which is what they spent most of yesterday doing. They decided on sharing a closet, which it barely fit both wardrobes in there, but they managed, somehow.

She wondered if this is what married couples felt like, the new awkwardness, of living with someone. She often heard that people change after they get used to being around the person, when they are in their most relaxed state. It would be funny, if john turned out to be a slob or something, giggling with that thought, she opened the door, and walked in.

The cold December air curling in after her, while she was in the process of hanging up her coat, another thought popped in her head. Her and John were like a married couple? That innocent realization, made her shiver with some unown excitement. Ignoring the heat on her face, and where that idea could potentially lead, she went to the kitchenette to start the daily tea.

Eight rolled around faster than normal, everyone had slowly been trickling in, and they started their meeting, right away.

"There is a village approximately three hours from here, there has been no reports of haunting, poltergeist, or apparitions..." Naru started as he was rereviewing the case file.

"SO why are we going?" bou interjected with a tired tone, he was not in a good mood and didn't want to be particularly going on a case. "I thought we were waiting for the rest of the equipment to come in."

"I was getting to the explanation, before you rudely interrupted me," he glared icicles at the man. "The only problem they seem to be having, is an abnormally large amount of possessions. Usually they have three to seven a day, and according to the records it has been going on for six weeks, we will not be needed much equipment, so we will leave immediately, and in one van." and with that they were off.

**Sorry about the short chapi, and how long it took, i was not feeling good, and had major writers block. And my tablet came in so it pre occupied me for a bit, but i will refocus my attention :D happy valentines everyone! **


	18. Chapter 18

The ride was cramped, and that was an understatement in itself. Masako insisted she ride up front, so mai happily got to sit next to john, and it turned out to be a fun three hours. On the way they discussed some of their ideas of what could be causing the rapid possessions.

"How long do they usually stay, in control of someone?" came the first intelligent question of the day, or that is what naru thought.

"It is tricky to track, but they say the average is length of time is about four to seven hours, before it decides to switch, also you have to take into the account of the willpower of the person who is possessed.." the egotistical man read out of the black notebook he always carried with him.

"How do we know that they aren't the same spirit?" Mai asked out loud, gaining looks from everyone, the boss sighed, she really was as dumb as she seemed.

"They clearly have different personalities, I highly doubt one spirit can change mind sets that quickly." Now he was getting annoyed, this is why he never talked about ideas with the team, they would always give him a headache.

"Well then Mr. High and mighty, what would their distinctive personalities be?" Bou taunted the man clad in black.

Naru rubbed his temples, this is why he hated riding with everyone as well, if he didn't need them to do their jobs, he sometimes wouldn't bring them at all. "For one they address themselves differently, and the actions are varied as well."

"Well not everyone of us, got to read the case files..." ayako said in a huff.

"You would of, if you arrived earlier and asked for them.." he practically growled, at the red head.

"Now..now..eveyone should just calm down..." John stated meekly, why must they always argue, it made him rather uncomfortable.

"Well your one to talk!" she continued, still upset, "What was that glare the other day? Huh? It looked alot like our stuck up narcissistic boss!"

"Please go on...I want to hear all about this!" Yasuhara interjected, he had been told about it earlier but he decided to wait for the ample time to instigate 'project-mai-and-john-confess-or-forced-fess-up.'

"No you really wouldn't..." mai said in a nervous voice.

"Oh you see john was mad we interrupted their 'date'" bou said with a smirk, he new that with their new team member they would figure this out, one way or another.

Yasuhara took the que by leaning closer to the woman, she of course tried to put some distance between them and ended up with her back resting against john's chest. "Actually...I really really really would love to hear it from those luscious lips of yours." the silver haired man began.

Ayako and the monk shot each other knowing looks, phase one had begun, but what surprised them next wasn't her reaction, it was the priest's. In one fluid motion to quick to comprehend, he had somehow unbuckled mai and himself, grabbed her by the waist, slid her over his lap, and took her spot.

He then refastened her like nothing happened, and gave the college student a challenging look. Mai was in shock of what had transpired, 'yasu likes me?' she was a little sickened by the thought, 'No no they are taunting us again.' she finally concluded, but when had john gotten so..fast? And was he jealous?

All these thoughts were making her dizzy, trying to focus, she unconsciously grabbed the Australian's hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder. With the sudden warmth, he broke his starring contest, and looked over worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine.." she mumbled into his shoulder, "Just let me rest..." and with that she faded into blackness.

"Lin!" naru stated breaking the tense silence, as he looked expectantly at the Chinese man.

"It seems our suspicions were correct." he vaguely mentioned, as he was looking at the unconscious girl through the review mirror.

"What suspicions?" the monk asked confusedly, looking between the two in the front and the now sleeping girl. "Will you just tell us what your thinking for once in your life?"

He answered with his trade mark glare, before turning around to sit back in his seat more comfortably. The rest of the trip was a tense silence, with everyone looking worriedly at the heart of the group, who was currently unconscious.

Once they were about five minutes away, from their destination, mai stirred against the comfortable shoulder of the young man she was currently leaning up against.

"What time is it?" she mumbled wearily as she slowly tried sitting up, she felt like she had been repeatedly hit with a sledgehammer. John quickly put his arm around her waist, as she fell back onto his shoulder, her strength leaving her.

"Mai, have you taken your meds today?" he whispered into her ear, she nodded a meek 'yes' in response, as she tried in vain to open her eyes.

"What is going on here! What is wrong with jou-chan? NARU explain!" the monk was now yelling very loudly from the back of the van.

"The answer is simple for anyone who understands anything about parapsychology," naru exclaimed in a huff, he now felt a migraine coming on, and desperately wanted tea. "When approaching a vast amount of spiritual energy, those who are most sensitive are effected, hence if she is being affected before we get there, it is a strong spirit."

"Then why hasn't Hara-san been reacting as much as mai-chan?" John asked innocently.

"I do not know, the reason, yet..." the boss stated then went back to being silent as he was thinking things out, "Matsuzaki-san, make a charm for mai as soon as possible, as well one for everyone else."

Ayako just nodded in response, which shut up anyone who was going to protest, namely the monk. Naru was already worried about the case, and they haven't even reached their destination yet.

"Well this should be fun!" yasu exclaimed a little to cheery, causing everyone to groan in response.

They finally arrived a short while later, and after spending very little time setting up 'base', or what was left of it after the fire, they were immediately split up. The priestess had made up the charms, and distributed them properly, which seemed to help mai, stay conscious.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she stretched the cricks out of her back.

"Eto, about an hour..." replied the blond, who was watching her carefully, obviously still worried about the earlier episode.

"Alright.." naru stated, gaining everyone's attentions, "We shall split up, each group will take a section," he said pointing to a map, "They will then proceed to interview, question, and talk to every person in that designated section." Groans emitted from everyone, as they looked at the shear size of each colored area.

"How many people, approximately are in this town?" Yasu asked curious on how many they would actually have to find.

"I will pass out lists with the names that each group will need to find, according to the map." he blatantly ignored the question and had lin start passing out clip boards, to every person.

"There are two hundred names on this list!" Ayako exclaimed, in shock, the audacity of that man, expecting her to interview that many people.

Naru only nodded towards the stoic Chinese man, as he then proceeded to pass out notebooks, with pens attached, to everyone. "Now, I want every name, along with whatever information they provide, written down, in this notebook." he continued as he ignored their shocked and angry looks, "I want the time of the interview, as well as characteristics, or odd manerisisms.."

He was interrupted by an angry monk, yet again, "Why do we have to interview everyone, why can't we interview the people who have been possessed instead, like we normally do?"

"Because those are the names of the people who were possessed," he smoothly replied, "That is only half of the town, you are lucky..." he smirked at them, "Remember what I said, if you do it wrong, I will have you redo the entire section, now the teams will be, 1: John-san, bou-san, 2: Yasu-san, Matsuzaki-san, 3: Lin, Mai, and lastly Hara-san, and I."

"Naru..." Lin frowned, "I would like to switch hara-san and I"

"It is decided, everyone, we will meet back here after we are done, now stop wasting precious time, and go." he walked past his disgruntled assistant, and continued on, now with masako at his side.

Everyone slowly shuffled out, grumbling, john stopped only to give mai his cell phone, before reluctantly leaving her in the care of Lin. "Well that was cheery.." she grumbled, as she grabbed the list, "Let's get started shall we..."

He only nodded, as they walked out of the room, and towards the upper north section, the farthest away from base. "Do you think he planned it this way? Just to annoy us?" she thought out loud, not really expecting a response from the normally silent man.

She sighed when she saw his sideways glance at her, she was right, he really didn't like small talk. "Yah that is what I thought," she decided she didn't like the silence, so she would just talk, man she wished she would have gotten paired

with anyone but him. She quickly changed her mind, when she remembered what yasu had suggested too, in the car, yep she was happy with lin.

Spotting a group of people up ahead, she started to go ahead with new determination, until lin grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Not looking at her, he quietly whispered in her ear, "Naru has my shiki around him, therefore, I can not protect you or me," his voice was deadly serious, which sent shivers up her spine. "So let us approach everyone with the suspicion that they are possessed."

And with that he let go of her wrist, and slowly walked towards the group, with a shocked mai following him, he felt a familiar headache coming on, and wondered how many of the group was going to be affected, in the end, to bad alot of the camera's weren't working, which is why his ward took this case.

The thought of the potential blackmail, was slightly disappointing, but he always had his camera, and with that thought, the quiet but amused man stepped forward, and started the introductions.

**Whew, that was intense! Not but I have been fighting mysterious migraines lately, making it hard to think of scenes, but I made it through! And I am excited about the upcoming case! It shall be a fun one indeed! R&R please! I will post soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Six hours had passed, and mai was starting to feel tired. Her partner lin had decided to ask most of the questions, and record it in the notebook, whilst she looked up the names, and checked them off. She swore she had heard him mumble something along the lines of 'don't want to do this again.' Which she fully agreed with.

"Can't we take a break, Lin-san?" she asked exasperatedly, as she dragged her feet, slowly trailing behind him.

The quiet man looked over his shoulder, and took in the sight of the exhausted young woman. He had taken notice to how she got tired more quickly as of late, and couldn't pinpoint the cause. They hadn't received any medical bills, so if it was an illness, that meant she was paying for it herself, and if you add that to her apparent weight loss, he easily surmised that was the 'something' that had probably been straining her pocket book.

He finally nodded in response to her question, and ushered them over to a bench that was nearby. As they both sat down, a silence overtook them, leaving each to their own thoughts. He supposed it was his right as an employer to ask about her medical stability, but he wasn't sure of the correct way to go about it.

"Umm..Lin-san.." came the nervous voice of his co-worker, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, why was she fidgeting? She apparently took his side ways look as an answer, before she continued, "I thought I should let you know...you know considering naru is my employer and all..that maybe I might have just relocated apartments?"

He raised his eyebrow in response, she moved? He definitely hadn't heard about this, and it seemed like she posed more of a question, than an actual statement.

"I know..I know...I haven't told really anybody about this..." she continued, his other eyebrow was now being raised as well, she had read his expression? Now this was already getting interesting, he wondered who in the group had known about it? Lately she seemed a lot closer to john-san, since the last case, if his assumptions were correct, she must have told him.

She sighed after glancing his way again, "Yah John, knows...I don't know how you can figure me out so well?" he furrowed his brows, what was she talking about? She was as easy to read, as an open book, but what was surprising was the fact she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Had she really observed him that much?

"Well I have been working with you for a couple years lin-san, to answer you second question, and I am fully aware of how easy I am to read..." she slumped back against the bench, her body looked relived at least. Ok this was silently starting bug the omniyouji, she was answering all of his questions, as if he was speaking directly to her. Was this some form of psychic powers?

A laugh broke his thoughts, he curiously turned and stared at the giggling woman, next to him. Why was she laughing? This was a serious matter, if it was a new form of psychic powers, then they would have to test, and see the limits, and the dangers of using it.

"Gomen, gomen, I promise it is not some form of psychic powers, you just are a lot easier to read than what you think..." she answered with a smile, standing up she stretched a little, "I suppose we should get going I don't want to be yelled at for 'not working."

Reminding him of the task yet at hand, he frowned slightly, as he in turn stood. "Well let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked before walking off towards another group of people.

"Hello there, we are from Shibuya Psychic research and we were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us?" mai started, only to receive odd looks from the group of little old ladies, that were chit chatting amongst themselves.

"What did she say, Chinatsu?" asked the shortest one, as she looked out of her inch thick glasses.

"I don't know Natsumi, I didn't catch it..." came the answer from a hunched over mound that was wearing a oversized hat. "COULD YOU REPEAT THAT?" she yelled at mai, who was now clutching the clipboard to her chest.

"I was wondering..." she tried to repeat only to get cut off.

"Young miss, is this your boyfriend?" the quiet one of the group finally interjected her thoughts.

"No no no no, this is my co-worker, lin, and we were wondering.." she desperately tried to fight back a blush that was making it's way onto her embarrassed face, lin and her, it was a weird thought.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" came the hat woman again.

"I think she said that it was her lover?" the one called natsumi answered.

"I KNEW IT!" the crazy woman yelled back, mai was shaking her hands furiously trying to get them to stop, as the quiet Chinese man, was doing nothing to dispute their claims.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" she finally yelled, gaining all their attentions for a split second.

"Oh but I bet she wishes she was!" one of the ladies whispered and, in a few milliseconds they were back to gossiping. The young woman was about to blow another fuse, when they suddenly stopped and looked at her, suspiciously.

"Do you have another young man that you are currently seeing?" their seemed to be a malicious air slowly forming around them, and she took a few steps back, only to run into lin.

"Did you see her face?" they started together, their voice tones seemed to change, "She is cheating on the man she is seeing, with her co-worker, tsk tsk tsk...the bad ones always get theirs just deserves in the end."

"Indeed!" they all answered among themselves, before they turned and walked off.

"Wait!" she started to call out, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. "But lin-san, won't naru be mad?" she looked up at the quiet pillar, who never seemed shaken.

"I will take care of naru, put a mark next to their names and we will discuss it later." he quietly answered, before pulling out his notebook, and jotting down a few lines.

"We didn't get one of their names though..." she worriedly mentioned, she really didn't want to do this again tomorrow, but had a sinking feeling that she would end up doing so.

"Doesn't matter, we are heading back, come." he stated before turning and walking back towards base. Mai quietly followed him, according to the list, they were exactly twenty names short of completing it. That meant, they would have to redo the entire section tomorrow.

"I have checked housing records, previously, before coming out, the twenty names you are wondering about, have moved, so don't worry, we will not have to repeat." Lin answered, after sensing the impending question that was looming in the air.

"But does that mean...?" she started once she realized where he was going with that.

"No they moved out of the town, so no one should have to repeat, if they did the job properly." he paused slightly, "if you exclude the last twenty names, who is left?"

She flipped through the pages once again, only to find that he was correct, there was only one name left. "Saito, Masumi " she mumbled, so that meant that the other old lady had to be her, right?

"Put a mark next to her name as well, I will research them later today." he stated, then they both fled to their own thoughts about the current situation, at least until they reached back at base. It was already getting dark, meaning that they had wasted a good day on practically nothing.

Sighing mai trudged in wearily to the base only to find she was the last one in, as everyone was staring at her expectantly. Except for the one face she had been wanting to see, he was sitting on the couch, staring at his hands, obviously avoiding looking at her.

"SO" yasu stated, as he tried to break the silence, but it resulted in nothing, as mai dejectedly walked past everyone and handed in the information to their impatient boss. She waited, patiently as he flipped through the pages, only to narrow his eyes, at the last one.

"I suppose you have a good explanation, then?" he asked annoyed, at the incompetence of his employees. Now everyone was interested in what had ruffled the moody teenagers feathers this time. She said nothing as she continued to stand there, Lin stood from his seat at the computer, and handed naru a stack of papers. Who then reviewed over them quickly, before returning them to the stoic man.

"And what of the marks?" he then asked.

Lin gave a side glance at the unusually quiet young woman, who seemed lost in thought, after making another mental note, he then proceeded to explain, how they ran into a group who acted rather odd, of course omitting the dating part from it all together.

"Wow so you guys had an eventful day didn't you?" the monk finally spoke up, while shooting mai worried looks.

"Mai if your going to stand their like a mentally inept person, then go make me some tea, some one go with her." the man clad in black swiveled his chair back around, as he was rereading over the information.

She just turned and left the room, with out waiting for someone, it was really bothering her that john hadn't even spared her a glance, sense she came back. In fact he seemed to be on edge, and was emitting a cold feel, off of his person. Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Maybe he was just tired? So many questions flowed through her mind, as she aimlessly wandered, not even bothering to pay attention to the direction.

She hadn't felt like herself, since she ran into those old ladies, she felt kind of ethereal at the moment, almost ghost like. Looking up she noticed she was in what appeared to be a master bedroom, it was elegant, with cherry wood, and what looked like silk covers.

Walking over to the bed, she felt the sudden need to sleep, an overwhelming, desire, to close her eyes and forget the world. Wait! Naru needed his tea, snapping out of her state she refocused her eyes, only to find a glare being sent towards her.

Why was she in the base? She remembered leaving, and walking down that hallway, it was confusing. "Yasu go with mai..." the upset teen stated, only to be interrupted by the voice of the Australian.

"No I will go," the young man said with a grated voice, before standing, and grabbing mai roughly by the arm, and pulled her out of the room.

"Did anyone notice that those two are not acting like themselves?" bou-san interjected as soon as they were out the door.

"Indeed.." naru answered, looking perturbed as well. "Bou-san, when he start acting this way?"

"About four hours ago..." he answered thoughtfully, "We were going along fine, then he suddenly stopped, and said he thought he heard something, and brushed it off as the wind, but ever since then.."

The thoughtful boss nodded in understanding, before shooting his guardian a look.

"She was fine, or at least appeared fine, till she entered the base." he looked slightly perturbed as well, "Is it wise then to let both of them go to the kitchen alone then?"

"Yes, this is the first break we have, we will play it out, when they get back, keep a close eye on them." he said as he went back to reading the case file, leaving everyone to cast worried expressions around the room.

As soon as they were out of the room, john let go of her arm, like his hands were on fire, he then proceeded to walk exactly two feet away, on the other side of the hallway.

"John-kun are you feeling alright?" she asked, her portraying her worry.

He only nodded a hesitant yes, as an answer, but continued to keep his eyes directed at the ground, not once looking her way. Mai felt a clawing at her chest, a kind of a acute pressure, that was building, slowly, she was sure that if it kept up she was going to be strangled with her own emotions.

For reason it this was really bothering her, but wasn't quite sure why, 'focus!' she thought to herself as she tried to take deep breaths, but only resulted in more pain.

John had been secretly trying not to watch the whole situation, and was busy chastising himself for agreeing to go with the young woman. It was true he had been acting abnormal, and was desperately trying to ignore the urges he was currently experiencing.

It started earlier in the day, when he was walking with bou-san, he was perfectly fine, or so he thought, until he heard a voice. He tried to shake it off, but unbeknownst to the monk, it continued to taunt him for the rest of the day, telling him many things.

Like, 'Mai doesn't like you, she likes lin, or yasu.' he had to endure hours of it's taunts, and accusations, towards the unsuspecting girl, as she was currently the object of his affections. He had gathered it was trying to invoke his envious side, but he was doing ok, holding it off, that is until she walked into the base.

The moment she entered the room, he felt, a fire light within him, it wasn't a fire of hope or motivation, like he was used to, no this was a raw fire, one filled with unwavering passion, and want.

He was now sure that naru's theory was correct, the ghost was manipulating their basic needs as a carnal person. It was invoking the seven deadly sins on them, which was a terrifying thought, he guessed it overloading ones senses, to the max it could go, resulting in the 'possessions'.

They finally reached the kitchen, and she started her routine of making the very important tea, oh how he was really really regretting his decision to come along, he could smell her from the doorway, which he hadn't moved from. It was intoxicating, the way her body moved, her hair flowed graciously around her, like a dance. He gripped the frame as tightly as he could, and tried to focus on breathing.

"John? Are you alright? You don't look well at all!" he heard her say, as she drew closer to him, what was she thinking? Was she trying to make this harder on him? Did she want to get ravaged right then and there? He now put hi other hand on the frame, as he tried to control his body, there was a burning sensation flooding his senses, and he knew he was loosing control.

"You look overheated, do you have a fever?" she was now next to him, and was feeling his forehead. Her hand was so soft, oh how he wished to take this temptress into the, dark corners of his mind.

"I am fine..." he barely could say out of gritted teeth, he needed air, he needed sanity, he needed to get away from her, or she would end up hating him in the end.

"You don't look fine! Maybe I should help you back to the base?" she stated, and without thinking grabbed his arm, and put it around her shoulder. His strength and willpower, slowly started fading beyond recognition, as the desire was finishing up what was left of his mind.

He needed to make it to base, if he could, then this would all be over, gathering up his failing resolve, he let her support him. Her slender arm wrapped around his waist, and he heard a voice telling him it wouldn't long now. His anticipation mounted, as he gave into the voices, she was going to be his, and his only.

It was an agonizing experience as they moved slowly down the hallway, until he knew the reached the right spot. He let go of her completely, and stood still for a moment.

"John? Do you need to rest or something? I think their is a room over here somewhere?" She asked oh so innocently, he only nodded in response, she was playing right where he wanted her to be. He let her lead him into what appeared to be a bedroom, which she thought looked awfully familiar.

She heard a click, behind her, and turned suddenly to see john standing ominously in front of the door. "John why did you lock the door?" he said nothing as he slowly approached her, she backed up until she fell on the bed. Her brain was screaming at her to run, as she could only watch as he stopped in front to of her.

"John-kun?" her voice broke, this wasn't john was it? She looked up into the eyes of her beloved man that she trusted, only to be frightened when her innocent eyes met the eyes of a hungry monster with only one intent, her. The thought alone was terrifying, she could she see his passion rippling off of him, in waves, covering her in fear, and anticipation.

He gently rested his hands on her shoulders, as he deliberately pushed her backwards, she felt the softness of the silk beneath her, almost taunting in the way it moved, so luxuriously, almost inviting her to enjoy this moment.

He slid himself on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck, she stiffened at the contact. "Don't resist me.." he mumbled as he started sucking on sensitive skin, his hands were moving up and down her in the cruelest way, invoking the rawest of emotions from the depths of her soul.

"You know you want this..." he continued, as she felt his finger tips tugging playfully at the base of her shirt.

"No, your not yourself..." she moaned out from underneath him, she was trying to think of good excuses to stop, but her body seemed to turn on her, and was egging her on.

He pulled up slightly, so he could stare into her eyes, "I think you will find Mai, that I more me than I have ever been..."she felt a chill go down to her very core, as she could see the blatant truth behind that statement. She wasn't allowed very long to think, as he captured her in a wanting kiss, and began his scourge.

**Whew long chapter! :D review please! :D will update soon**


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok is it just me or have they been gone way to long?" ayako said whilst pacing back and forth, not trying to hide her anxiety.

"Maybe they couldn't find the kitchen?" Monk through the idea out, hoping that was the reason.

"You know maybe it was just me, but" Yasu started..."John seemed to tense up more when mai walked in dontcha think? And if we go by the information we collected, I would surmise, that he would have been affected by one maybe two of the reoccurring problems, but I think masako wants to share something don't you?"

Everyone turned to look at the medium suspiciously, "Very well, before they left, mai left the room, but it was only for a few seconds." she boredly stated.

"She astral projected?" they all said in shock, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" monk practically screamed at her.

"No one bothered to ask..." she heatedly said sending naru a look.

"I am not paying you to be asked, I am paying you for your skills," he said with a nasty glare, "This changes everything, if she was forced into an astral projection, before they left, it means the spirit has more control than we thought, therefore we need to retrieve them, everyone split up into groups and find them now!" he stood, and swept out the door as he finished the statement.

Things had only gotten worse for mai, john had pulled her up onto the bed completely, had somehow worked his way out of his shirt, and was currently working on getting hers. She was fighting as much as she possibly could, but she felt her conscious slowly losing the fight, to the ever growing fire in her chest.

She noticed the more the spirit worked on her, the more his moves and kisses seemed to be hesitant. So the spirit couldn't control both at once, that was useful information, but she needed to get out of this situation. "John, please stop..." she begged, as she thought of the reactions of the team, when or if they ever found them, in time.

"Where the hec are they?" Bou asked in annoyance as they all were now gathered in the empty kitchen.

"The tea pot is going off, and it appears to have been for a while, I mean we could hear it down the hall." A thoughtful ayako stated, as she tried reviewing the facts.

"If only we had camera's up, we could have known what happened!" the monk grumbled as he slid a hand through his tangled hair. "They could be anywhere by now, we have a whole freakin' village to cover!"

Naru narrowed his eyes, as he thought out the situation, "Alright we will split up into teams and search the village starting with this building, if any doors are locked write them down and we will ask for the key later, also ask the villagers, if there has been other people acting up as of late. Let's go then.."

They all nodded to each other, before running off into different directions.

John now sat on the end of the bed, his back facing mai. He had painstakingly fought against the spirit's control, as he gradually forced himself to move as far away as possible from the defenseless girl. It had taken what seemed like an eternity, but he finally made it.

There was a tense silence hanging in the room, as she stared at the still exposed chest of the Australian, it was obvious that he was blaming himself for what had just transpired, and refused to even look at her again. She found some kind of a voice, and in a hoarse whisper she asked, "Are you...?"

"Yes I am myself again...it is gone..." his own voice cracked in response.

She looked away embarrassingly as he stood and starting redressing his upper torso, "John-kun I don't blame you..." she decided that now was the time to clear this up, she couldn't think of what would happen if it went on to long.

"You should..." came the sorrow filled answer from the man who was now standing at the door. "I was the one who gave into it in the first place..." he slid down the frame, so he could sit on the floor, wearing a despair filled mask.

"I gave into it too, at one point..." she carefully adjusted her shirt, as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles, before standing and walking over to him.

"But it was because of my doing..." he then buried his stricken face in his hands, before he started to silently sob. "What have I done?"

She was now facing him, he looked so broken, like a child who lost all sense of direction, her heart that was filled with compassion and it spoke for her, "You've done nothing wrong..." her hand was slowly and methodically rubbing his arm.

They sat like that for a while, listening to the sounds of footsteps running up and down the halls, till all noise finally faded, leaving just the sound of their breathing. He looked up at her, wet cheeks now dry, "Gomen Nesai, Gomen..." he allowed himself to be pulled into an emotional embrace.

"I have already forgiven you, but now you need to forgive yourself..." she whispered in a motherly tone.

"Seriously, have any of you guys found them?" The monk was on the cell phone with another group, as the were now outside frantically searching for their missing comrades.

"No not a trace!" came the static voice of ayako, "I am getting a weird feeling though, I think we should just meet up at base and regroup!"her voice betrayed her anxiety.

"I agree, ok we will see you there!" he waited to hear a click on the end of the line, before sprinting back towards the little hotel they were staying in. He couldn't believe that there was this much activity on day one, it was like the very soul of this city was always moving, which he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

He ran till he could see the other groups up ahead, they were standing under a lamp post, signaling them out in the

middle of the dark deserted street.

"There you are, took you long enough! I swear it got to you first..." The priestess stated gruffly, to the now confused man.

"What would get to me first?" Takigawa furrowed his brows, "Did I miss something?"

"She is talking about the thing that is moving out there..." Yasu pushed his glasses up gravely, the little bit of light reflected ominously off of them and into the pitch black, that seemed to be closing in on them.

"Ummm Naru what is going on here?" Came the voice of a panicking monk, "That is definitely not normal!" He pointed at the claw like fingers of the shadows that were crawling towards them.

The pale man stared at the surrounding area, taking in the movements of the creature like things, "I do not know what they are, but I do know this, they do not like light, so we will stay here for the night."

"Are you crazy?" The red head shrieked in protest, "They are obviously coming towards us! If we have flashlights can't we just go back to the hotel?" she desperately pleaded.

"I agree with Ayako-san, I would like to go back as well." The always quiet masako stated, using her blackmail voice, she was not up for spending the night out here, in the cold, with out a bed.

"If you want to be idiots do it when I am not paying you! First of all, I would like to state that the black energy source in front of you drains your batteries, Secondly we can not see where we are, unless any of you remember the way back by heart, and can guarantee the safety of everyone, then I would advise you to stay here." the collected man said pointedly.

No one could come up with anything that could argue with that logic, taking the silence as a yes, naru then started explaining how the rest of the night would go.

"Where are they?" Mai asked john, as they had finally returned to an empty base, carrying in a tray of the previously forgotten tea.

"I don't know, we had been gone a while, do you think they went looking for us?" the now composed priest thought as he looked around the room.

"Should we go after them?" she worriedly looked at the man, for his decision.

"No, let us wait here, they will most likely come back after a while, we wouldn't want to miss them, and I don't think we should split up." he said with an authoritative feel.

"Oh ok then..." she sat down on the couch and poured them some of the tea, 'poor naru he is probably cranky right now' she thought sadly. She breathed out a sigh, today had been extremely tiring on her, emotional roller coasters was not her favorite things in the world.

She subconsciously started breathing on her hands, gaining john's attention. "Mai are you cold?"

Closing her eyes, she felt that over whelming need to just sleep, again. It wasn't as overpowering as the first time, but it was a tugging sensation, as she felt her self slowly lifting out of her body, only to be pushed back in roughly. Snapping out of her thoughts, and looked around for a moment, "When did the temperature drop?"

"Just now..." he finally registered why she suddenly seemed on edge, he was shocked at how fast the spirits seemed to be moving. He wrapped his arms around her, as the room plummeted to an unhealthy minus fifteen. She pulled her self as close as she could possibly get to the young man, as she was could feel a sense of dejavu creeping back to her.

"John-kun...doesn't this feel?" she stopped as an apparition was slowly forming in front of them.

"Hai this is definitely familiar!" he sifted through his memory, of all the instances they have had recently, and the only conclusion he could come up with was the orphanage, well at least it felt similar to when they were captured. The spirit finally took form, and she immediately recognized it.

"You!" she shouted, he was very persistent, and it was beginning to bug and scare her.

"Lady, We meet again..." The voice drawled, sending crackling sound out as the air around him discharged.

"How do you know him?" john whispered to the woman who was shivering more with fright then anything. This was developing fast into another bad situation, if she knew him, that meant he was a following spirit?

"You haven't told them?" The distorted boy cackled, "Such bravery...or foolishness"

"Mai what is going on here?" he asked again, as she just sat still, staring at the presence in the room.

"No matter," he floated slightly closer, "Now I will try to kill you yet again, and your friends can't help you this time." a toothy grin was flashed, and john felt the young woman go limp in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded of the blood stained ghost with black pitts as eyes.

"Nothing...I believe she just fainted..." he almost sounded disappointed, "we shall wait then...we have all night!" His voice changed octives as he spoke, making it sound like wailing children. He started a pace like motion as he fizzled in and out, changing spots, in the bluish hue that sorrounded him.

John pulled out his cross, and started praying, this was going to be a long night, he was already drained from the previous experence and he only hoped he could fend off the spirit till morning.

**Ok I know it is a short chapter my bad, but i promise to make the next one longer Read and review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you think that john-san and mia-chan are ok?" the monk asked as him and ayako were huddled next to each other for warmth. It was there turn for 'shifts', naru had divided it up, in two hour blocks in which they would work with a partner.

The temperature had dipped to an unpleasant level, during the night, and they were both not happy about their current situation. They had laid all the flashlights that work, around them in a circle, it created at least a 'perimeter' as the young boss put it.

Over the course of the painstaking hours, three of the batteries had died, and they were now down to four remaining. They had tried calling someone on their cell, but they received just static yet again.

"What time is it?" Yasu moaned as he sat up dark rings forming around his eyes.

"3:02 am" the red head flashed the barely lit screen of the dying cellular device his way.

"Ughhh..." he just moaned as he laid back down, next to masako who uncharacteristically had moved closer to his warmth.

"I don't know houshou, I do hope that they are ok, but I have a bad feeling about this place don't you?" she leaned into his chest as she felt sleep trying to tug at her consciousness.

"Yah I got the same feeling.." he stated to no one as she was fast gone. He gazed out into the dark, watching the shapes, move and settle, over and over again. It reminded him of a tide, a tide of nothingness swallowing up everything it came into it's path.

"_Gene! Where are you?" mai called into the darkness of her dream scape, "Gene, I need you!" she screamed louder his time, she had been wandering for who knows how long in this place, looking for an exit. She found that every tunnel was covered by a barrier, figuring it was his fault for doing it she had started calling for the young ghost. _

"_GENE!" she __bellowed__ out once more, as she __collapsed__ to the ground, this was not good. She was worried about john who had been left to deal with that horrible twisted child, who seemed determined to end her life._

"_Mai?" Came the __echoic__ voice of the man she had been __screaming__ for, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you it was dangerous?" came the __reprimanding__ tone of the gentle eyed man._

_She turned to face him, "There you are, I was wondering if you would ever decide to show yourself? Geez I had been calling you for hours..." she mumbled in relief._

_He was peturbuded with her lack of normal enthusiasm, and her lack of caring for her health as well. "You know the reason why I was not coming..." he trailed off guiltily, in truth he had been listening to her the whole time, he was hoping she would go back to reality, but she had stayed, and it was killing him inside, that she sounded almost desperate._

"_You know __I__ don't care about that!" she spat bitterly, as she gave a naru-like glare to the boy. _

"_Don't you mai? Everyone would and should care about their life!" he said with a hint of __agitation__ in his voice._

"_Well I don't think you've noticed but I don't! I got to many other __things__ to think about than __forgotten__ dreams!" her voice was raised as her cheeks turned red with anger._

"_What about john? Are you going to forget about him?" he glared __icily__ towards her._

"_WHY the crap do you think I am currently talking to you?" she yelled this time, "Gosh your an idiot like your brother! I wouldn't be asking for help, if it was just me!" there was a quiet tense silence that passed between them, as __they were__ locked in each others glares._

_Finally the young man sighed, why does she not care? She really was to kind hearted for her own good. "Alright mai tell me what is going on?"_

_She exhaled slowly before she started to explain the circumstances, to the boy, after she finished, he looked at her with a troubled face." It started at the orphanage you say?" he asked more to himself than to her. She just nodded her head in confirmation, once again, as gene started to pace back and forth, thinking out loud as he went._

"_He said that he was related to the spirit that was haunting there?" _

_She blinked a bit, "Well kind of, maybe? I don't known it was the impression I got, but I guess we should make sure, right?"_

"_Correct, Mai I am going to give you a secret mission, yes you can tell john," he answered when he saw that her face had fallen a bit, "I want you to investigate the spirit that you encountered at the __orphanage__, find out her family tree, we know she was an orphan previous, but we need to find out if she had any children, focus on that. When you do figure it out, come and find me..." his voice started fading, she felt the familiar tug, as the darkness was now being swallowed by light._

Slowly blinking she readjusted her eyes to the surrounding area, light was streaming through the cracks of the curtains that were hanging like veils on the window. She tried to remember what happened before she blacked out, there was john, and tea..."the little boy" she whispered to herself.

She tried sitting up to search for the murderess child, but in the process she found something heavy on top of her.

"John-kun, John!" she whispered, shaking him slightly, "Wake up I hear footsteps.."

"I don't wanna get up.." he mumbled into her shoulder, how the hec did she end up like this, she would definitely have to ask. Last thing she could recall was being held by the young man, sitting up, now she was laying down on the couch, with him on top of her, like a shield she supposed.

The footsteps were getting precariously closer with every passing second, "John what would the others say if they found us like this?" she groaned as she tried pushing him up, so at least she could get away. In the exact moment the door was sliding, she found an opening and slid herself out from under the man, and onto the floor next to the couch.

"Jou-chan!" came the voice of a very tired looking monk, followed behind him was the rest of the gang, who all looked equally tired as well.

"Mai, tea, NOW!" naru grated, not wanting to stick around to explain what had transpired over the course of the night, or invoke the wrath of her exhausted boss, she scrambled out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

After a few minutes John stirred, due to all the commotion that everyone was making, and immediately looked up, "Mai-chan, what is going on?" he asked rubbing his weary eyes, trying to come back to reality.

"I would like an answer to that as well..." came a chilling response from the young employer.

"Naru!" the caught of guard man practically yelled, as he sat up.

Right then mai returned to the base carrying a tray full of steaming liquid, the aroma filled the room, sending a calming affect to most everyone. She handed the cups out efficiently, then she proceeded to sit next the still alert priest, who looked as nervous as ever.

"Where were you guys, we came back to base, and you weren't there?" the brave assistant started off.

"Shouldn't we be asking you guys that?" came the annoyed tone of ayako, "We were searching for you and got caught up by a...a...thing, I don't know a weird spirit, that was everywhere, we had to wait till morning to come back." she sent a very much naru glare their way.

"Which leads us back to you two," Bou started, "We went to the kitchen and you weren't there..." he narrowed his eyes "What happened last night?"

"Nothing happened last night!" mai tried her best to stop an embarrassed blush that was building fast on her cheeks.

"Judging by the color of those cheeks, I would like to say that something did happen, ne naru-chan?" Yasu started mischievously, throwing the ball back onto the boss's court.

"Mai, explain." he simply commanded.

Mustering up all the face she could save, she bravely stared at the icicle, "Well for one, john-kun wasn't feeling well last night, so I opted to help him back to base,"

"You obviously didn't make it that far.." Yasu sing songed, interrupting her.

"Ahhhem...as I was saying, he wasn't feeling well, so we had to stop somewhere, and the spirit trapped us simple as that."

"Uh huh..." the mocking boy answered, "Like we are going to believe that is all that happened..." he smirked.

"Oh also, the spirit can only control one person at a time!" she added smartly.

"How have you come to this conclusion?" the boss of course had to ask that question, everyone knew he needed proof.

She shot him a I-am-not-telling-whether-you-fire-me-or-not look, before smirking, "I just know, ok, and it is not a hypothesis."

Everyone was looking between naru and his spunky assistant, waiting breathlessly for her to get railed on, or fired, what ever came first. The seconds ticked away longily before he finally spoke, "Brown-san is what she saying true?"

"Hai, what she is saying is true," he looked very uncomfortable at the present moment.

"Very well I will take your word for it, for now, at least. Lin explain what happened last night, after that, the rest will rest presently, while you take detailed explanations from brown, and mai." he commanded like this was a normal office building.

"Not fair we want to hear what happened too!" Ayako whined, only to receive the death stare from not one but three people. "Ok ok geez some people didn't take their happy pill this morning."

"How could we?" the monk angrily spat, "We were stuck outside the whole time, while these two were playing house or what not..." his gesture towards the two was a angry as his words.

Mai couldn't help but feel, somewhat isolated all of the sudden, it was like john and her were on a boat being set adrift, alone. 'Outcasts' she heard a weird voice in her head all of the sudden, looking around suspiciously she noticed everyone seemed somewhat ok, but maybe takigawa.

"Sitting their freezing our butts off, while they got to sleep where ever they pretty well pleased." he growled, ominously staring at her and her alone, or that is what it seemed like the frightened girl.

There was that unnatural hungry look again, this time it had a murderess intent to it, like he wanted blood. 'Betrayed' came another word echoing in the casisms of her mind, 'Betrayed by your friends, outcasts, hated, loathed,' It continued taunting her, she uncharastically took the Australian's hand.

He looked down at her expression before speaking up, "Shibuya-san you were correct on your theory, it doesn't posses people." he took in the look that bou-san was shooting her, and surmised that it was already playing him, and by the way mai was gripping his hand, it was working on her as well. "We can't exorcise them."

Everyone looked up at that statement, "I don't understand, what is going on?" Ayako looked weirdly at bou.

"Hara-san, what are you sensing right now?" The sharped eyed man asked.

"I can't sense a spirit, of any kind, at least not in this room, but I can sense a foreign presence tainting Takigawa-san's aura." Her voice seemed alot like the wind, well at least to mai, coming and going softly.

'Rejected, alone' the voices continued their stream of words, she felt her self being dragged down by the weight of them.

"Taniyama-san's is different," she started, "Her aura feels warped in a sense."

"Warped?" Yasuhara asked inquisitively, he was silently worried about the girl, he had noticed her decline in energy as well as anyone, but he had noticed the ghosts had seemed to be targeting her more and more each case.

'Alone, once you are alone there is no reason to stay anymore..' it's whispered turned into hypnotizing caresses, 'Why fight it, you are almost forgotten at this point..'

"Yes, it is strange, it doesn't feel like her's normally, something has invaded it, is controlling her, or she herself is warping it." she cautiously glanced towards the girl, who seemed spacey.

"How could she warp it? Wouldn't she know?" This time she heard john's sweet voice ask.

'See," she thought to whatever was occupying her, "He cares.." she smiled to herself.

'Does he? What if it is out of pity?" that sentence stung like a thousand daggers, 'don't worry, sleep, when you sleep there is nothing to worry about."

"Sleep" she quietly whispered out loud, as she blacked out against the shoulder of the blond hired man, and at the same time bou-san lunged.

**Gomen for the lateness of it, but i was again not feeling well, and i was short on muse as well, but here is another chapter for you all, i will update soon, R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

In an instance, he was on the floor, struggling against the Chinese man who had successfully pinned his rage. "What the heck is going on here?" Ayako asked practically pulling out her hair.

Takigawa snarled almost animal like, as he tried to fight back, yasu had now joined the stoic man, as he was helping to keep the angry animal under control.

"Lin is their anyway to drive the spirit out?" the boss asked.

"If brown-san is correct, no, but we can't stop ones emotions can we?" he grunted as he received a punch in the stomach by the flailing man.

"Brown-san move mai into a different room for the present moment, I would like to try a couple of scenarios on takigawa." with a nod john picked up the limp girl, and quietly tried to sneak out, past the primitive version of his friend.

Once past the frightening man, john breathed a small sigh of relief, "This is going to be a challenge indeed.." he stated to the unconscious woman in his arms.

Carefully he walked down the hall, and to the first room, he could find, which turned out to be the notorious bedroom from before. Gulping, he tried to block out once more the guilt that was bubbling up from the depths of his soul, and focus solely on her safety.

After laying her down, he positioned himself sitting next to her sleeping form. She looked as still as a corpse, and he found himself checking her pulse, looking for signs of life. What the ghost boy had said, yesterday, made him extremely nervous, he would have to ask her when or if she woke up.

A chill ran down his spine, when did he start thinking like that? There should have been no 'if' in that sentence, no she was going to wake up! He supposed it was because of her cancer? She was right though, any way he looked at it, she was eventually going to die.

Well everyone dies in the end, but she was in the prime of her life, with so much promise ahead of her. Leaning back against the head board of the bed, he was in a puzzlement on how this all developed so fast? One moment he was living his normal priest life, worrying about others, but not getting terribly involved, and now...

He was caught up in the tide of fate, he supposed, one that he had a feeling would leave him as wounded as the captivating girl, next to him. He knew he wasn't ever going to leave her at this point, no, it was to late for that, he would have to endure all the heartbreak that would come with, this terrible ride they were stuck on, called life.

Grabbing her hand, he tried to think of a day when he would have to live with out her, the thought alone almost sent him to tears, yet again. She was like the essence of the group, he often wondered if they would fall apart, when she passed to the other side, indeed she was the heartbeat of the team. She would smile and all tension would melt away, leaving only a sense of happiness, completeness.

Carefully pushing her hair out of her face, he prayed to god to give him the strength for all of it to come, the good times and the bad.

Back at base , naru had been running his through his so called 'experiments' on the poor unsuspecting man, who was now tied to a chair.

"Ne naru, don't you think that is a bit much?" Ayako asked as they ran down the list of ideas that had accumulated in the prodigies head, on different ways to aggravate the man.

"We need to figure out the base point, of where his anger is starting at, and what it is directed at." the young man stated, whilst looking through notes, these are the things that supposedly set the other people, who were having trouble, off. Try those first, then proceed down this list I have compiled, yasu and matsazaki-san will be in charge of that, lin stay here, hara-san and I will proceed interview some key members of the town.

Once orders were given, he proceeded to leave promptly, shutting the door behind him. "Is he always so..." Yasu asked lin, but stumbled as he carefully tried to think of the right words to say "So...so..how do you put this?"

"Intense?" The red head chimed in.

"No I was going more for..." the silver haired man started again.

"Obnoxious?" she took the queue again.

"Well he is obnoxious, no denying that, but I was trying to say.." he kept going, trying to keep his train of thought.

"Open and Shut?" came a wheezy voice from their left.

"That's it!" the young man sighed in relief as he pushed his glasses up, "Man for a minute I thought I was going to loose my sentence, you were a great help...eto...who said that?"

"Me you idiot!" came the response from the exhausted looking monk.

"Bou-san!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hosho!" he priestess interjected, with the same enthusiasm.

"Don't ever do that again! I was worried sick about you!" Yasu lovingly grabbed his hand, only to receive ayako's purse landing conviently extremely hard on the back his head.

"Man I feel for john, if he already dealt with one of these, it really knocks the wind out of you..." he mumbled, as they started to loosen his bonds, "Who tie those anyways?" he asked slightly annoyed, looking down at his now free hands he sneered at the site of his wrists. "Aw man I got rope burn!"

"By the way lin-san tied them," she whispered to him, "You did punch him a few times though..."

"Oh...hehehe...sorry lin!" he nervously stated, after taking in the Chinese man's glare.

The young woman stirred silently, next to the now half asleep young man, she felt like a ton of bricks had rammed into her full force. Yawning she tried to sit up a little, where was she? 'I really wish I would stop blacking out so much, I can't keep my bearings straight.' she thought to herself.

Looking up she finally noticed one of her hands, were captive to the tired Australian who was drifting gently in and out of dream land. 'Every time I wake up, he is here...' she blushed a little, when she made that realization. 'He always takes such good care of me...'

She now sat up to be eye level with her unproclaimed knight in shining armor, 'he must have fallen asleep while waiting for me to wake up?' she stopped to take in the rings that were slowly forming under his eyes 'Come to think of it have, I have only seen him sleep here and there, when we are at home, he is always awake before me, and goes to bed after I do...'

She brought her free hand up, and carefully laid it against his cheek. 'He is always so warm, and full of life..where does he get all of his energy?' he subconsciously leaned towards her, 'he reminds me of a child looking for his blanket...' she was amused by this particular thought, as she slowly guided the purely exhausted man into her embrace.

He snuggled in to say the least, finding that particular crook on her neck to rest his weary head in. The light golden locks shimmered in the dimly light room, like a blanket of gold, from some hidden treasure. "You are my greatest treasure!" she whispered as she gazed lovingly down on him, their breathing creating a rythmatic flow throughout the room.

Looking around she finally noticed, where they were at, 'Back in the bedroom, eh?' sarcastically thinking to herself, 'Why is it some of my foundess memories have accured in rooms a lot like this one?'

The irony of her life, it was amazing how the most unexpected moments could shape and define, the rest of her mortal life. 'It started with an accident...' she thought, an coincidental meeting, 'great now I sound like an opening to a novel...'

Her face lit up like a tomato again, 'like one of those romance ones, with the cheesy cover...' embarrassment continued as her over imaginative mind continued to run with that idea. 'He would be shirtless, and saving me...gah stop it mai! Get a hold of yourself!'

"So you felt an overwhelming desire to strangle her?" the Chinese man re iterated, they were now interviewing the monk, trying to find the cause, of his sudden 'possession'.

"Yeah it was like, it took my anger and frustration from the horrible night we had, and twisted it into a loathing for mai, mostly, I think it used that she slept inside, against me." he solemnly stated.

"So it twisted your emotions against you? Interesting," Lin thought for a moment before finishing, "I highly suggest you all should watch and keep your emotions in check for the rest of the case, unless you want to end up tied to a chair like takigawa-san." he stated pointedly.

"How do you suppose we do that then?" the easily angered priestess asked, already getting agitated.

"By not taking what people say into offense, like your doing right now, Matsuzaki-san." he finished with an uncharacteristic smirk appearing on his face.

"What did you just say? She screamed this time.

"I think you just demonstrated what lin-san was talking about." the silver haired had plugged his ears at the sure volume of it.

"Oh now your siding with him!" she continued to screech.

"No one is siding with anyone!" Takaigawa, clamped his hand over her mouth, as he securely held onto her, so she wouldn't escape.

"Hmmamhfmmmmm!" out came an incoherent sentence, as she started flailing.

"You were saying lin-san?" monk asked this time his face covered in amusement.

"Mai-chan, are you awake?" came the innocent voice of sleepy man.

"Hai, I am awake..." she replied softly, over the space of who knows how long, she ended up laying down, her back resting against the covers.

"What did that boy mean?" the question had been bugging him, this whole, time, and he found the sentence slip out before he could think things through.

"I think he meant what he said..." she sighed, she honestly didn't know anything about why he wanted to kill her, but she supposed that it was just becoming a part of her lifestyle.

"Do you have any idea, why he would want to do something like that to you?" his hand was now playing with her hair, flipping it, bending, and twirling it, he found it fascinating.

"No, no idea, sadly..." fighting back a yawn, she answered.

"Oh...ok.." he breathed deeply as sleep was slowly returning.

"Ne john?" she barely mumbled, her world fading into grayish hues.

"Hmmm?" came the inaudible response.

"Should we tell the others?" her eyelids were closing without permission, 'it isn't fair, I want to keep talking.' she thought desperately.

"Tell the others...what?" his ability to form ideas, and put together sentences was disappearing.

"About..." she breathed again taking in the serenity of this moment, if only they stayed like this forever. "...us."

Right as the last word slipped from her mouth, the door banged open loudly, and three excited chatting people practically ran in.

"Jou-chan, I am!" his eyes opened wide at the scene in front of him, the two were cuddled in an almost lovers pose, intertwined, and to comfortable looking. "Back...?"

**Oks sorry for the delay, my brother just got his mission call ,and is leaving for 2 years, so I have been soooooo busy helping him prepare everything, so gomen gomen gomen for being late but i will update, before i go on my two trips coming up i promise! Ok so read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Jou-chan?" he mumbled as he was trying to comprehend the scene, "John?"

"WHAT THE HEC IS GOING ON HERE?" ayako screamed for reals this time, causing john and mai to shoot up as if the building was on fire.

"Aw you ruined it before I could get a photo!" yasu whined in a child like voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JOU-CHAN?" this time monk yelled almost as loudly as his female counterpart.

"Geez, can't people simply sleep?" mai messaged her head, a migraine was fast coming on, and she was in no mood to deal with them.

"That did not appear to be simply sleeping!" bou-san protested.

"Yes it was...why are you making a big deal out of it?" she was now rubbing her temples, praying for silence.

"Because that wasn't just simple sleeping!" Ayako agreed with the fuming man. "That was...Well it was something else entirely!"

Mai's patience was wearing thin, she was reminded the reason she never spoke of anything to anyone anymore, "Will you guys just shut up! Geez you set up a date, drag us on it, then get on our case when we fall asleep!"

"I would hardly call that ..." she tried to continue, but was again cut off.

"Enough!" mai yelled her face was beat read from the blood pulsing under skin. "Come on John..." she grabbed his hand and stormed out of the room, leaving two dumbfounded people in her wake.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they walked down the hallway leading to a part of the motel they had never been to before.

"Yah...It is just...I am tired of people...how do I put it?" there was so much to explain, all her bottled emotions were trying to flood out past her emotional barrier she had built. "I am tired of people treating me like a five year old! I had been living by my self for years, I have been paying my way through school...I am an orphan..."

She grew quiet with thinking, "I know they are worried about me, and want to protect me, but..."

"But they can't protect you forever, can they?" his gentle voice carried the rest of her thought, into the open, like a small ray of sunshine.

She smiled lightly, "No they can't..."

"But we can try can't we?" he felt exactly what the others where feeling, this overwhelming desire, to protect, her from everything, almost to the point to protect her from experiences themselves.

"It is not like I can actually stop you guys can I?" she giggled a little at the thought of her trying to hold back a hoard of people.

"Feel better?" he watched as she shook her head in confirmation, "Where are your meds? I don't remember you taking them..."

"Oh yah! Wow I totally forgot, these last two days have been crazy!" rubbing her temples she desperately tried to remember the last place she had them, "I think they are in my bag? Maybe? Oh I don't know..."

"Well let's go look, ok?" making a mental note that he would have to start carrying them, the headed back towards the rooms.

"That went well..." yasu spurted out, "we definitely know some thing is going on.."

"No duh Sherlock!" the angry miko snapped.

"Well sorry...but I wasn't the one who got mad at her sleeping..." he rolled his eyes, "In all seriousness, you guys need to lighten up about her, it is not like she is dying or anything." with that he exited the room, probably looking for more entertainment.

"He's got a point though..." bou-san finally spoke, "I mean we knew she was going to grow up, and start going out with people and such?" he tried to reason it all out.

"Yah but I feel like she is slipping away, and there is nothing I can do about it.." Ayako sat down next to the man, with a defeated air.

"Yah I know how you feel," sighing he laid back, "There really isn't anything we can do, and the more we try to push, the more she pulls...yah know?"

She laid back as well, relaxing a bit, "I know...Do you think this room is different?" she asked randomly.

"Well it has different interiors, and decoration..." he started with furrowed brows.

"No, I mean doesn't it feel alot different than the other rooms we have been in...?" she continued..

"Kind of? Is it supposed to?" he asked confused, as he watched her sit up and start inspecting the area.

"It just seems like..." she breathed for a moment, "Like i keep getting drawn here..." grabbing his hand she pulled him up, "Come on we need to talk to naru about this."

"I don't see them!" mai sighed exasperatedly, they had gone through her bags, with no avail. "I swore I put them here.."

"They are not in my bags, either..." he stated confuzzled, "you didn't leave them at home did you?"

"No not that I am aware..." she tried thinking back to everything, "I can't remember..John is this normal?" she said semi scared.

"The doctor said that you might have some short term memory loss, along with everything that has happened, it doesn't shock me." he answered truthfully, well partially, he was actually bothered that she could remember something that happened a couple days ago. "You probably left them, it is nothing to worry about.."

"Ok if you say so..." she yawned yet again.

"If you are tired, you should try sleeping or something." he barely finished before he yawned as well.

"Speak for yourself!" she teased, "When we get home, we should take a long nap!"

"That sounds nice.." she absentmindedly smiled, "Well we should probably go back to base, I am sure naru will not be happy considering we were gone so long."

"Yah now that bou-san is back to normal, I am sure he has more ideas he wants to test out." chuckling slightly he went to imagine the young boss in a laboratory that a mad scientist would use.

"And lin would be egor?" the short brown haired girl finished the unspoken thought out loud. Laughing they walked back to the designated room, and opened the door.

"Mai, I do not pay you to..."

"Ya Ya i know, you don't pay me to go gallivanting around right?" casually she interrupted the short fused man with a small wave of the hand. Everyone stared, not moving at all, afraid of his reply.

His eyes formed into slits, burning holes into the back of her head, "If you know, then why do you continue your slothfulness?"

"Because maybe I don't care! Maybe I am tired of you pushing people around, and forcing them to do everything, ok!" she answered in a huff, before plopping down on the couch. She stretched out into a relaxed position, with her legs on top of the nervous priest's lap.

The now annoyed narsisst deepened his glare, "Mai I will fire you for your behavior..."

"Good! Then I wouldn't have to be your slave and do everything for you, no better yet! I wouldn't have to make that confounded tea every two seconds!" she gave him a weird smile before getting comfy, and closing her eyes.

"Do you think?" the monk started with a wary eye on the girl.

"Matsuzaki-san, do you think that you and takigawa-san could try your idea?" the black clad man got back to business, ignoring the previous conversation entirely.

"Well we could try it..." the priestess glanced worriedly around.

"Brown-san," naru ordered, "Go with matsuzaki-san and bou-san, your going to exorcize the spirit, hara-san go along as well."

"What about?" the blond haired Australian asked, sending his own worried glance towards mai.

"She isn't going anywhere, any time soon," he replied, "Go, take a camera with you and set up while your there."

He nodded quietly, before slipping out from underneath her silky smooth legs. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I will be right back, just relax here ok." he tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Ok I won't move then!" flashing him a big cheesy grin, she closed her eyes once again.

The two men whispered quietly between themselves, before she heard the door open, as someone exited. Hearing a chair, pull up next to her, she cracked one eye to see who's presence was looming above her.

"Taniyama-san," came the voice of the quiet man. "Earlier you said you moved locations, I thought you could take this time to inform me of the new address." he sat down on his swivel chair, laptop posed eloquently on his lap.

"Lin dontcha every get tired of all of this?" she waved her hands motioning what she was referring too.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you referring too?"

"You know this?" she did the obnoxious hand motions again.

"Are you insinuating to your profession?" he had to admit he was intrigued, she was definitely acting out of character. He also had observed that the usually cheery girl seemed to never speak of any problems, meaning that there was probably alot that was going on.

"Kind of...I mean why do they act that way?" she placed her rather cold hand on her forehand, trying to relieve some of the pain. Everything seemed mulded, foggy, and she was having problems focusing. "People die all the time! Why are they sticking around?"

"I think you of all people should have a good idea of why they do, Taniyami-san, considering your abilities." he started typing, yes naru had asked him to record everything she said, at the moment. Even the young prodigy was bugged that she had been acting strange, and decided to take this opportunity to try to get some information out of her.

She erupted into laughter, "What are you insinuating Lin?" shooting him a coy look.

"I am not sure where you are meaning to take this conversation." he stated matter of factly, she was proving harder to talk to then his boss assumed.

"There you go again, vague answers...I swear you are trying to be devious." giving him a challenging look, she smirked a tad.

"Are you positive that you aren't the one doing the deceiving?" he tried very hard to not smirk himself, no she was definitely hiding something.

"Doesn't everyone lie?" she was now staring at the ceiling, her eyes getting more distant.

"You are correct on that, Taniyama-san..." he paused for a moment, "What happened between you and brown-san?" curiosity took over, and he found himself asking the words, before he could even think.

"Oh? I would not have imagined you of all people asking that one...you surprise me!" her eyes sparkled a little more, as she was coming back from somewhere.

There was a comfortable tense silence as he patiently awaited her reply, it seems she was more complex then she let on. She was observing him very carefully, obviously amused by the whole thing. "Are you waiting for an answer?"

Nodding he went with it, he honestly didn't know how far to carry this conversation on, normally she was predictable, but lately. Lately she had been changing, in fact she didn't seem to worry about the clients quite as much, normally she would be on their sides. Well she hadn't actually met all of them recently, one thing or another seems to be getting in the way.

"Funny things about these cases...do you know what they are?" she started writing in the air, what he did not know, looked incoherent.

"Enlighten me.." she seemed to be getting closer to the heart of it, he only hoped the exorcism would last long enough for it.

"You learn that the manner in which you die, supersedes how you lived...isn't that the craziest thing? Someone could be an amazingly good person, but all people will talk about is how they past on..."

"I would have to disagree, Taniyama-san, their friends, loved ones, and family discuss their deeds..." a flash of the young boy gene popped in his head momentarily.

"Do they? Most people stop thinking about the people who had moved onto another life, it is to painful for them. In order for them not to be in pain, they forget. They immerse themselves into a career, or a hobby, just to stop being in pain, they want to forget..." her voice trailed off as pained memories flooded her eyes.

What she was saying made sense, he thought of the cold demeanor of his ward, how he had gotten even more untouchable since the accident. "Taniyama-san, What exactly is bothering you?"

"It is just...well..." she started only to have the doors slide open to an energetic group walking in, except they all stopped with weird expressions.

"Are we interrupting something?" the red head stated, looking between lin and the spacey girl.

"No you were not..." he shut the screen on the black piece of electronic, before returning to his computer.

"Well naru said that the spirit is gone now.." Yasu stated, "So we are leaving!"

"Ne, what was the problem?" mai sat up as her brain attempted to work.

"It was a old cultist, apparently, who was mad about people coming in and taking over the land, pr something like that." the silver haired man shrugged.

"How did it control emotions?" she continued prying, something was bugging her.

"It just...actually I don't know?" the miko started.

"The entity, partially possessed the victim's body, only enough that they could manipulate the person's emotion, but not enough to be noticed by a medium." naru stated.

"So how was this figured out?" lately mai felt that she was being left out of cases more and more these days, was it because she was not having dreams. Her usefulness was gone?

"Matsuzaki-san said she kept feeling this pull towards the bedroom, down the hallway, and that was the only lead we had, so we went with it?" yasu tapped his finger against his face trying to remember.

"Oh well that makes sense, then.." seriously when did they figure this all out. She tried to mask a hurt expression, as she stood up, "SO should I start packing up boss?" plastering her most believable fake smile she could muster at the man.

"Yes we leave in an hour..." turning around she started tearing down base with speed. It was annoying her one that she needed her meds, and two she suddenly didn't want to be around the team anymore than she had too. It was a weird and sad feeling, she felt kind of isolated, like she had been when her parents died.

It was just that she felt this ever growing gap forming, and she knew there was no possible way to stop it, It was inevitable, besides it was better this way, she supposed. They wouldn't be as hurt when or if they ever found out, especially after she herself died.

The only one who would be effected would be john, but there was no way she could leave him now.

"Mai-chan..." she felt a whisper from behind. "mai it is time to go..." she felt a hand in hers, looking up she flashed a smile, at the young man, 'well what could she do? She was desperately in love?'

**Ok sorry for the delay but here is the chapter I promised before my trips! Don't worry i will be trying to write when i travel, so hopefully I will have some chapters to post! Thanks for sticking with me this far! Read and review :D happy Easter!**


	24. Chapter 24

I should have seen it coming, I should have taken notice to all of the signs that were staring me in the face. The subtle distancing, the lack of conversation or information about her personal life. The steadily growing rings under her eyes, the paper white skin color, all of it I ignored. I consoled my self, by saying things like, it is alright, she is merely overworked and under paid. It is cold season, she is just under the weather.

Looking back now I feel like an idiot, how many times, since I met her, did she bury her problems? Choosing to suffer in silence, masking all forms of feelings. She always tried to protect us, when we should have been protecting her.

"_Hey bou-san!" came the not as cheerful voice of the heart of the group. _

"_Mai-chan it has been a few weeks!" he responded with one of his normal bone crushing hugs. "Your looking...well..." _

Why didn't I say anything, a blind monkey could see that she was far from looking well. I guess I didn't want to sound like an idiot or make her mad, lately her temper was, well just watch.

"_Mai I do not pay you to make idle chatter, go make tea or do paperwork. If you will continue to be useless then leave." The usually cold boss had a softer twinge to his voice, as he __assessed__ his employee. _

"_Every day it is the same blasted thing, mai your useless, mai make tea, mai your annoying!" she growled as a small peak of red flooded to her cheeks, responding to her sudden anger. Her entire demeanor seemed changed, "Seriously get some manners before you even think or consider to speak to me again!" _

_Using almost to much strength for her frail form to handle, she pushed the startled boss back into his office, and proceeded to slam the door in his face. _

"_Don't you think that was a bit much?" Takigawa asked suspiciously, he's seen her blow up before but not like that, no never like that._

"_Don't you start as well!" she threatened wagging her finger in his face._

After that it only got worse, even masako was being nice to her. Well ever since that one case, she seemed to change her approach towards jou-chan, and I guess that should have been one of the bigger clues.

"_Taniyama-san would you like my spot to sit? I am feeling a cramp coming, so I am going to stretch for a while." the porcelain looking medium non chalantly stated staring at the wall._

_The young woman in question had just returned from delivering tea, and stopped to catch her breath. Leaning against the wall she was holding her side, and her head. "I am fine I promise, I think I will just rest for a bit."_

No one said anything, we just watched like it was a movie playing out before us, honestly I think we were petrified to even think that something bad could be happening to our precious little flower. John helped her towards the empty seat. Why was he always there? Why wasn't I doing what he was, it was obvious that she needed to sit down, yet here I was watching the scene unfold. Not moving even a muscle.

_The Australian had also proceeded to grab the large mound of paper work that she had to somehow accomplish by the end of the day, and brought it over as well. Sitting next to her on the floor, he handed the copious bundles slowly to her. _

_She could barely grab them, but she coninued to try with her job. "I will be ok, I promise guys..." _

Reflecting back, It sounded more like she was trying to console herself more than us...

"_Are you sure your going to be ok?" the red headed medic asked. Her instincts were screaming at her, telling her to worry, but she blocked them out as much as possible. Her hopeful motherly side kept reassuring her that if there was something wrong, they would have been informed._

"I swear to my dying day, that if I would have known, I would have been there, I could have been there when..." a sob escaped my throat as I broke down losing all control I had, giving into the emotion that was taking hold of me.

The tall Chinese man watched, quiet as ever, he watched, as the monk fell to the floor with the weight of his own guilt. "After the case is when it started to fall apart by the seems, I observed, never moving from the sidelines as always. I always told myself it was better not to get involved, I had seen to many people hurt by carelessness, neglect, and pride. But never have I ever wanted to help more than with that innocent girl, the one that had preformed some of the most unknown miracles I have ever seen.

"_Come in." I heard the muffled response from inside the door, pausing exactly three seconds, I then entered the barely lit office. Saying nothing I stood hesitantly waiting for a clue as to why I was summoned. _

"_Lin, There is something I want to ask you." my ward stated as __cautiously__ as possible._

_Nodding I continued to wait, obviously something was not sitting well, and I wondered if it was about the argument that had transpired during the day. _

"_I wanted to discuss with you, whether we should keep mai on, as a secretary, __I__ wanted your opinion on it." the __pale__ young man started, sounding as unpleased with the idea, as lin was._

"_May I ask why, you are __considering__ a replacement for miss taniyama?" this was certainly a new __development__, it was obvious that the young woman needed something, but he really didn't think that severing her from the company and her friends was the correct thing to do._

"_You disagree, then." he continued. "I see, well it was an idea, you are free to leave then." _

_Again all I was needed for was to be the invisible wall that people bounced ideas off of. I seriously should get paid more. I knew what he was thinking, and he was right. Taniyama-san had been reacting unprofessionally lately, and the correct thing to do was to hire a new replacement. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. _

That alone was probably the biggest miracle I had ever seen, the change that naru went through. Somehow slowly over time he had started to open up if only for a small moment, and for that alone I could not thank her enough. I started wondering what would happen if she did pass away? Or leave? Little did I know how close I was, to the truth.

_It was a quiet Monday as always, the team had just returned from a case, in which we were two members short. Previously that week, that happy go lucky woman came in and asked to sit this next one out, saying that she was feeling more poorly than ever. The boss agreed and gave her the week off. _

_Almost coincidently the young priest had called, and said he would not be making it as well. His excuse, he was visiting a dying friend. I still remember the reactions of when the team found out. There was silence, as everyone's mind was trying desperately to stick two and two together, only to be torn apart by denial. _

_I had ordered one of my shiki to stay by the girl, and to come back if anything happened, in which I was hoping I was just being paranoid._

I sat on the side lines watching quietly as ever, the interactions between my not as loud team. The case had run smoothly, with an exorcism happening on the third day of our being there. We had walked through the door, when I noticed lin stop, his face showed a shocked expression on it.

"Naru? Are you even listening?" asked the concerned medium, she had seemed on edge about leaving but she wouldn't say why.

_I was too busy staring at lin, my mind started to recalculate and form a hypothesis, piecing all of the information together. The cloud of denial was forcibly lifted, as I came to realize what had just transpired._

"_Everyone back to the van now!" I seemed to say. _

"_Naru what is going on?" they all asked in their own right._

"_Just do it!" I demanded as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door, lin closely behind me._

_We reached the hospital twenty minutes later, once in side we found out we were to late. Just like that another one of my friends were gone. First Eugiene, now mai. It was to much for me to bare, as we stared down at her, and our friend who never said a word. _

I saw the whole thing, no I am not proud of keeping it a secret, nor am I content with how things ended, they just did. When she had approached me with the idea to stay behind, I knew it was the end. Her face said it all. I had been watching for months, as she deteriated over time. Her headaches got worse and worse, she started to forget more and more.

She was resilient going to work for that long, up till the week of it all.

"_John," she weakly said, she was laying in the hospital bed, trembling, "Where do you go when you die?" _

_I willed myself to speak, she needed this, she needed me, I didn't have time to be crying, no I would have plenty of time to do so after, "Well I would imagine you would go to heaven..." _

"_What is like in heaven john?" a tear slid from her beautiful eye, as she herself was choking back the emotion. _

"_It is a beautiful place, one filled with eternal peace, no pain, no suffering, just happiness. I would imagine it would have breath taking views from lush green mountains and fields. Covered in every kind of flowers imaginable, birds everywhere, clear crystal waterfalls cascading letting their magesticness shine." I tried to conjure up the most beautiful place I could think of, honestly I didn't know what to say. _

"_Sounds lovely..." she whispered, "John I promise to wait for you.."_

"_Mai, no no you don't need to wait for me.." I started, honestly I was not that special to wait for. _

_She laid her frail ice cold hand on mine, "I will wait for you, I want to...We couldn't be together in this life, but maybe if we are lucky we can be in the next one?"_

"_Yah maybe..." _

I have seen multiple deaths, but non was so life shattering as this one, I watched helplessly as she quietly slipped away, in my arms. I gave her a parting kiss 'for the road' as she put it. She was smiling till the end, always smiling. I don't know how long it was, but sometime after the rest of the team ran in, and then it got foggy.

I look out the window now, and wonder what she was doing right now? It was her wish to die by natural causes, and not to the 'poor misguided boy' as she began to call the ghost that haunted her insistently. I often wonder what happened to him as well.

_I walked slowly down a dark grey path filled with smoke, it was cold, and I couldn't see john anymore. I had felt myself leave my body, I felt the familiar tug, and supposed it was time. It pained me to leave him, to leave them, my family, my love, my life. _

_Tearfully I was walking slowly, trying to accept what had just happened, willing myself not to go back. _

"_Mai?" a gentle voice came out of the darkness, splitting it open. "So it did finally happen..." came a sad acknowledgement._

"_Gene?" I asked squinting, trying to see his face. "Oh gene!' I ran and hugged him, seeking comfort._

_He wrapped his arms around me, "Gene am I?" I stopped almost not wanting to know._

"_Yes mai you have finally moved on, free from pain at last." _

"_Lady?" another voice popped out, I quickly glanced around looking for that boy. "You died?" he sounded confused._

"_Yes.." I answered my throat seemed dry, "Your wish is granted finally." _

"_My wish?" he repeated not seeming to comprehend._

"_He doesn't remember much.." gene whispered into my ear, there was no tickle from his breath, there was no breath at all. _

"_Gene will we be stuck here forever?" __I__ asked looking around the bleak looking place._

"_No, the exit is that way.." he pointed, towards a bright warm light. _

"_That way..." __I__ found __myself__ repeating..._

The funeral went well, it was a small affair, held at the cemetery, paid entirely by naru. His parents even flew out to pay respects and some kids from an orphanage as well. No one said much, except how much she changed our lives, with her smile, her laugh, and her love. I honestly don't know where we would all be with out her. She was the glue that kept us all together. And her memory I pray will continue to keep us together, but we knew that was a lie, the tragedy was to much, to sudden to save us.

One by one we all left, walking slowly back to our lives, knowing somewhere that this was it, the final chapter to the story, the finaly. She left as quickly as she came, she closed the story. We were at an end, and she was at a beginning.

**Whew ok guys i am sorry for the delay, really i am. I was planning on making the story longer, but with everything going on, and the lack of interest on my part i decided to end it.I am happy with the outcome at least. I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews, you really helped me to go this far. You were my motivation. Thanks again!**


End file.
